


Talon

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, Love, M/B, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: A man finds a boy, alone, at night, in the cold in clothes not suitable for the situation.  He almost passes by like many others before him probably did, but something makes him stop, and...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Talon

****Warning, this story involves boys and boys and boy and man enjoying sex and diapers, pee and cum, and many other subjects that may not be suitable for all. If this is the sort of story that you would like to read, even if it is not legal for you to do so, then I cannot and would not stop you, that is for you to decide. If this is not the type of story that you wish to read, then I encourage you to leave now. As always, I do hope that should you choose to read this story, that you enjoy it. If you do, I would love to hear from you. You may feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com if you would like to drop me a line. See the notes at the end of the story to see how this story came about and what inspired it. Sadly nothing of any questionable content is true, this is all from my own mind, and so shall it stay. Please remember to support this site in any way you can, I do what I can, and they constantly need our support to keep going free of charge as they do. Well, I do hope that you enjoy.****

I had just finished a job, and had to swing by the bank to deposit my final cheque for the job. My bank is at a mall, but it is late at night, the mall is just about to close for the night, and it is already well past dark. I do not mind this, the dark does not scare me, I am far scarier than anything that goes bump in the night. I suppose it comes from twenty plus years of assorted martial arts training, weight training, and the fact that I work with my hands. A friend once said I could probably wrap my hand around his neck, squeeze, and pop his head like a fucking pimple. I laughed, but only because he is probably right. 

So, as I am walking up to the bank, I happen to see a young boy standing there in the shadows, hunched over, rocking, and groaning. I thought nothing of it at first, and kept walking, then I thought, 'Wait, it's eight thirty at night, it's dark, it's winter, and this boy is maybe eight, in a light spring jacket, and there's not one single adult in sight anywhere.' I stopped and looked at him, and he looked at me with pure fear, but also agony in his eyes. 

I gently approached him, and whispered, “You okay there Buddy, you don't look or sound so good. Actually, you kinda remind me of when my nephew was still in diapers and was trying to poop his diaper.” I teased, to try and calm him a little.

“Not trying to poop, bad stomach cramps.” He said through gritted teeth, though he started to cry a little as well.

“Sorry, know what that's like. Are you okay, are you here with someone?”

“No, I don't think I am.”

“Not okay, or not here with someone?”

“Kinda both. I think my parents left me here. They dropped me off, said to go into the mall, that they were gonna go park, but I saw them drive away, that was easily half an hour ago, and now the stomach cramps are hitting again. They're getting pretty bad.”

“Oh dear. Let's go inside the mall, you're not dressed for being out in the cold.”

“It's not that bad.”

“No, but still too cold for such a light weight jacket. Come on. I mean you no harm, and we'll be inside the mall, I'll even buy you a hot chocolate or something.”

“Thanks, but no thanks, I'll go in, but I'm allergic to sugar, I know I am, even though my parents told me not to be stupid. They say that a lot. Every time I have sugar though, I almost stop breathing. I know I have asthma, but again, when I say so to my parents, they just tell me not to be stupid, that I don't know anything. Same with these stomach cramps, I'm positive I must be allergic to wheat or something, but, again, don't be stupid. They just keep feeding me all this shit, I'm pretty sure they were hoping I'd just die from it, but, instead, they just dumped me here.”

“Are you sure?” I said in a bare whisper.

“Yeah, pretty sure. I've done enough research, and I've tried not eating those things, but, of course, I'm just being stupid and or stubborn, and I'm to eat what's fucking put in front of me or I can fucking starve for a fucking week.” He said, and then crouched low with another cramp, groaning in intense pain.

“Oh Buddy, I'm so sorry, no kid should live like that, hell no person should. I know how you feel though, I'm allergic to the same things, can't have them either, for the same reasons.”

“Really.”

“Yeah. And, now, I don't mean to be rude here, but I think we maybe also share another issue, because it seems you've just peed your pants.”

“Ah fuck, again. Second time today.”

“You have a shockingly filthy mouth for being, what, eight.”

“Almost ten, actually, but you get called a useless fucking piece of shit since before you could understand it, and you'd talk dirty too.”

“Fair enough. So, you wet fairly often?”

“Yeah, but it's getting worse. My parents kept saying I was doing it to spite them, that and wetting my bed, but trust me, I wasn't, no one's so fucking stupid to do something that they know is gonna get them beaten worse than a slave not doing as they're told.”

“So, they beat you too huh.”

“Yeah, gets so bad some days that I just want it to end.”

“Where do you live?” I asked, seething mad. I do not like child abusers. I was raised by one, and the day I punched him out cold, robbed him blind, and then left, was the best day of my life.

“Please don't take me back there.”

“I promise I'm not taking you back there to make you stay there. No, I think instead your parents need to be taught a lesson, and then I'm gonna make them sign you over to me, and for good measure, I think they should give us all the money that they possibly can. Now, tell me, do you want diapers? I know when I was your age, and I was wetting, I dreamed of being diapered. I knew I was a baby, and I wanted my baby diapers. When I finally got them, it was like heaven.”

“You mean it, you'd really keep me, and we could go pay them back, and you really wear diapers, and I could too?”

“Yes, and if you want to, of course.”

“Oh, god, yes, I've known I needed them for so long, and I've wanted them for almost as long.”

“Good. Let's go to the bank, I haveta deposit a cheque, it's a good sized one and I don't wanna lose it, then we're gonna go get baby some baby diapers, and then we're gonna go visit your parents.”

“Thank you so much, what can I ever do to repay you, I'll give you anything, do anything, I promise.”

“No repayment necessary. When I was young, and I left my abusive father, it was a caring person that took me in and raised me up proper, and so shall I for you.”

“Thanks.”

He grabbed my hand, I looked down to him and smiled, and led him into the bank. I deposited the cheque, and when the total came up on the screen, the young man gasped.

“Did that say seventy thousand dollars?”

“Yeah, that was the remainder of the payment I was owed.”

“Holy shit, you make a lotta money, what do you do?”

“Custom wood worker.”

“You must charge a lot then.”

“Yeah, but I did nearly six months worth of work for this guy, his house is nearly ten million dollars, and he wanted some of the most insanely expensive pieces. Though, I haveta admit, this isn't my largest job either. I do something like this once or twice a year.”

“Wow. And you're so big.”

“Thanks. You're shockingly small for almost ten. Guessing you're not allowed to eat much huh?”

“Yeah, right.” He scoffed.

“So, name's Scott, and you are?”

“Talon, as in an eagles talon.”

“I like that.” I laughed.

“Thanks. I kinda like it too, and I've certainly never met another with the same name before.”

“Same.”

As soon as we were done in the bank, we headed out. Talon asked if I had a plastic bag to sit on, so that he does not ruin the seat of my truck.

“You honestly think these seats haven't been peed on, no, because they have. I've leaked several times on 'em, don't you worry. Besides, this here is a work truck, and work trucks get used and abused.”

As soon as we were all buckled in, I headed to the store I get my diapers at, fortunately they are open for another fifteen minutes, so we have to hurry. We make it in plenty of time, and I tell Talon to just stay here, so that I can go get his diapers. He said he did not mind coming in too, but, like I said, he is in wet pants, so do not worry this time, next time he can come in and enjoy buying his baby diapers. He smiled warmly to me.

“Okay Buddy, where am I going?” I asked when I hopped in, handing Talon the bag. He took it and looked inside and smiled brightly to me.

Talon gave me the address, and I headed right there. When we arrived, we found the car in the drive, and Talon confirmed that they were going to both be home then, because they only have the one car right now. Talon asked if he really has to go in as well, and I told him that while I will not make him, that for him to grow, he really should, but that he does not have to say anything either. He nodded and got out. I clapped him on the shoulder and he led the way. I knocked on the door when we arrived. A few seconds later, a mousy little man answered.

“Oh for fuck sake, you just couldn't take the hint, could you, you little fuckup.”

Well, that is when I saw red. I did not even think about it, I just reached out, grabbed the useless piece of shit by the neck, picked him up, and stepped into the house as he was gasping and attempting to fight me. Clearly he did not think about this very much as he attempted to kick me, I just picked him up, one handed, so, yeah, he does not have a snowflakes hope in hell of surviving this.

“Quit hitting me you useless piece of shit, or it'll only make it worse on you, and you, bitch, put that phone down, I assure you, if the police arrive here, you're going to jail. As it is, right now, I've only brought Talon to his ex home to collect his things, I've already told him that I'd adopt him and keep him and raise him good and proper, like you clearly couldn't.” I said, and then dropped the man who was turning blue.

“Who are you, what do you want?” She asked as her husband was on the ground, retching and gasping. Trust me, I was not squeezing lightly.

“First and foremost, I want you both to apologize to Talon for treating him like garbage.”

“Why, he is.” She said.

“Talon, what would you get if you spoke out of turn or talked shit?”

“I'd get my mouth slapped clean off my fucking face.” He grinned.

And then I slapped his mothers mouth, and none to gently either.

“Wow, thanks.” Talon said in awe as she went down wailing.

“Now, you're both down on the ground, crying and in pain. I could kill the both of you, and I wouldn't even lose a seconds sleep over it, but, I'd never do such a thing in front of a child, even though he does need to see you both put down like the rabid dogs you are. Now, apologize, and mean it.”

“I'm sorry.” They both said meekly.

“Well, I honestly don't think that that was nearly as heartfelt as it should've been, but, given how truly stupid you both are, I suppose it'll haveta do. Now, how much money do you have on you right now, and how much money do you have in your bank accounts. Keep in mind, I could ask Talon to leave, I'm sure he'll see nothing at all.”

“I'd happily stay and watch, and still see nothing at all.”

“I know, but I wouldn't let you anyway.” I said, while ruffling up his hair affectionately.

They both answered, the number was a little different from both, but pretty close.

“Not very much, but I want it all, give me all your cash, all your jewels, write me a cheque, and no, I don't care if you have payments coming out, I am your one and only worry right now, and I'm not taking no for an answer.”

They both grabbed their wallets and she wrote the cheque. I told Talon to go get their jewelry boxes, and anything else of value, and he ran and did so. While he was gone, I told them that they disgust me, and that it would honestly give me great pleasure to just fucking kill them, and I think they knew I meant it too.

Talon was back a few minutes later, I looked through the stuff, and threw half of it back as being worthless junk. The other half amounted to about a grand, so it will have to do. Next I had Talon go and collect all his clothes and anything else that he wanted to take. While he was gone, I used their computer and downloaded the forms I would need and printed them out. I made them sign them, and promised that in a day or two, a lawyer would be by to notarize everything, or they may have to go in, punishment would be doled out if they disobeyed, is what I told them, I think they understood. When Talon made it back, I handed him the computer, while I took the large bag of stuff that he had grabbed.

“Thank you very much for your cooperation this evening folks, I had a wonderful time, and I hope that we can have a lovely chat like this again some time soon.”

“Bye, fuck you very much.” Talon said happily, and we walked out.

“You did good in there Baby, now, let's get home, where I'm sure you wanna be diapered like a good little baby boy deserves.” I live almost an hour from town, so, as we drove, we talked lots.

“Thanks, and yeah, I really do wanna be diapered so bad.”

“Good, and I need a soggy baby bum change too, so, if you'd like, you can change me as well.”

“Really, you mean it, we can change each others soggy baby diapers?”

“Certainly.”

“Wicked, I've always wanted to change another baby boys' diapers.”

“Good, and tell me, how long have you dreamed of sucking him 'til he was dry as you did so?”

“You know?”

“Yeah, I felt it almost instantly in you, but you felt the same thing in me too, didn't you. You couldn't stop looking at me.”

“Yeah, you're really gay too?”

“Yep, full on gay baby boy diaper lover, but, like you, I too actually need them, Yet I could be dry if I really tried, but I just gave up and said fuck it, it's too much fucking work.”

“Me too, I think I'll be as much a diaper lover as you as soon as I finally get my baby diapers, but I agree, it's just so much fucking work, always trying to keep my pants dry.”

“Yeah, and from now on, you never haveta worry about it, because in my house, big baby boys peepee in their big baby diapers, never in a potty. In fact, I'm the sorta person who believes that boys should be punished for peepeeing in a potty, especially when there's a thick thirsty tape on baby diaper that's much better for peepeeing in.”

“What do your rules say about peepeeing in another boys diaper, preferably while he's wearing it, or feeding it to a boy while he's on his knees, being your toilet.”

“Well fuck, I think I just came. Are those by chance a couple of your fantasies?”

“Cool.” He giggled cutely. “Yeah.”

“Giving, receiving, or both.”

“Definitely both.”

“Nice, and have you ever peed in your own mouth?”

“All the fucking time. I can suck my own dick and everything, so I just let it go while I suck myself.”

“That's hot. Had a hot baby boyfriend for a while, quite a while ago now, he could do that, and he loved for me to dildo fuck his gay baby boy pussy as he did so.”

“Oh, would you do that to me too, that sounds wicked hot?”

“Sadly I must decline, though I truly wish I didn't haveta. I'm sure you know how insanely illegal that'd be, no adult's allowed to touch a child in such a way.”

“Yeah, well, what you did tonight was really illegal too, not that I'll ever tell, it was awesome. I'd never tell for that either, mind you, I'd love to feel you fucking me so much.”

“Clearly you've done some good homework.”

“Yeah, my parents have always had computers, and while I wasn't supposed to use them, their passwords were laughable at best, so I always cracked them instantly and researched everything I wanted and needed.”

“That's a good gay baby boy. I won't say yes, and I won't say no, but I will say let's hold off. I think you're better off having a baby boyfriend your own age.”

“Yeah, but he won't be able to fuck me and fill me like you'll be able to.”

“Yes, I suppose that you're probably not exactly huge down there yet, are you?”

“No.” He said sadly.

“Yeah, well I am, especially compared to you, and I'm willing to bet that what you've got's more than adequate to make another hot little gay baby boy feel incredible, and likewise him for you. I was once your age, and I had friends, and we played, and we were always very happy, and when we wanted something a little bigger inside us, we improvised. There's nothing saying you can't use more than just your hot little gay baby boy cocklett to fuck each other, but trust me, that'll feel amazing too.”

“You and friends had sex at my age too?”

“Yeah, was kinda a slut from the time I was seven, couldn't get enough of hot gay sex.”

“How, you said you were abused as well?”

“The abuse started mostly after that, actually, I guess my dad couldn't handle that I was faulty and loved cock. It started with my babysitter when I was five, he knew I was a bed wetter, and he snuck me diapers, sadly not as much as I needed them, but only on the condition that I wore and wet them while he was babysitting me. I happily did so. It started out innocently enough, he was eleven, I was five, and he would just diaper me up, and then he started diapering me up real good, if you catch my meaning. It got to the point that he was making me cum four and five times before he finished diapering me, and he'd lotion and cream my hot little gay baby bum hole the entire time, real good.

“Some might say that what he did was rape me, I say fuck that noise, I loved every second of it, and I started craving it like nothing else. The first time I caught on to the fact that he too was wearing a diaper, I made him strip, and I changed his baby diaper, made him cum 'til he passed out, and by the time I was finished, I'd had my entire hand in his gay baby boy pussy, fist fucking him as deep as he could take me, and he loved it. The very next day, he diaper fucked me, pissed in me, piss fucked me, and I was hooked. I was just six when that happened, and we fucked each other every chance we had after that.

“It was just after I turned seven that my dad caught us, he damn near killed the poor boy, I never saw him again, though he escaped jail, my dad was too embarrassed that I was so fucking defective, so never told anyone. Did beat the snot outta him though, and called his dad and told him why he'd done it, and the poor boy probably got it at home too. So did I, though, I thought I was gonna die, he'd hit me plenty before that, but never had I gotten a beating like I did that day.

“Well, after that, I still needed diapers and to be fucked, and lots, so, I just made sure I had lotsa friends who would help me out. Once the abuse started getting unbearable, there were times I spent weeks hopping from one friends house to another. It was when I was thirteen that I beat the shit outta my dad, I'd already started training, and he never stood a chance. And yes, the man who took me in diapered me and fucked me raw, and he fucked me every day, and I loved it, I loved him, he loved me, we were a couple, but he died almost ten years ago, and I'm proud to say that he got to go like any good slut deserves to go, massive heart attack mid orgasm as he was fucking me silly. Never cried so much as that day, but I was so happy for him, he'd be seventy now. He was my martial arts master, by the way, he was the one who gave me everything.”

“Wow, sorry to hear about your man, but, if you and he fucked, then why won't you fuck me too?”

“It's not that I won't, it's more that I just shouldn't, trust me, I'd love nothing more than to make hot gay baby diaper love to you, but, you're only nine, that's way more illegal than even I've ever had. My youngest was thirteen, but my god, was he an amazing slut, and so fucking hot in just his soggy diaper.”

“I wanna be just as slutty though.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. Also, let's face it, you're still pretty small. I'm not exactly packing a small weapon inside my soggy baby diaper, I'm talking damn near twenty centimeters long, and easily fifteen around, I make grown men cry out in agony, if they're mostly virginal of course, but then, I have slipped all into a hot little thirteen year old and all he said is, is that it. Like I said, he was a dirty little slut, just like me, and he was teasing me, because even he looked at what I had poking out the front of my diaper and gulped, and said, oh my, you're fucking huge. And once I get going, I like to pound long and strong. I could seriously hurt you.”

“Wow, okay, so maybe it'll take me a day or two more practice before I can take you all in, but I bet that I can already take you at least half way.”

“What makes you think you'd be able to take me?”

“Remember when I said I like to suck my own dick, and drink my pee, well, guess where I usually have my own whole hand, that's right, buried as deep inside my gay baby boy pussy as I can get it. Been able to take my whole hand for about two months already.”

“Impressive. Okay, let's say that I did decide to fuck you, I'd absolutely wanna cum and piss in you?”

“Now you're talking my language?”

“And what language is that?”

“Dirty rotten slut, cock, cum, and piss taking language, of course. I thought, from the way you made it sound, that you'd be fluent in that language.” He grinned cheekily to me.

“Oh yeah, I'm fluent of course. Just making sure, because some say they can speak it fluently, when all they can do is say a couple phrases in it. I live and breath that language though. There's almost nothing I won't do, really only two things, shit and pain. I don't believe that either has any place in love. I love it a little rough at times, sure, but I'm a lover, not a hater, and hitting is hate, pain is anger, and even I find shit dirty.”

“Actually, I'm the same, I think I've had more than enough pain in my life, I don't want or need any more. Sure, feeling good and stretched, maybe a even a little sore after having a really good fucking night, is fine, but I never wanna be hit ever again. As for shit, I'm not into that either, can't even read the stories once they get into that, even if it's a good gay baby diaper story, once that starts happening, it turns me off right away and I haveta stop reading. Tried reading through it once, because the rest of the story was so good, but I just couldn't do it.”

“Same here, actually. So, how'd you learn the language, and so young too?”

“Mostly Nifty and reading a lot, but also videos, lots and lots of videos, and of course, playing with myself.”

“Never got to play with another though huh?”

“No, always wanted a special friend, of course, but I wanted a man more. I wanted someone who'd be the father I never had, but the kinda daddy who'd take his dirty little baby to bed and fuck him to sleep.”

“That might be arranged, but, like I said, we should wait, get to know each other, and go from there.”

“I hope you don't plan to wait too long.”

“No, I haven't had a good fuck in well over a week, and I'm more a once a day kinda guy.”

“I wanna be a two and three times a day kinda guy. So, do you know lotsa gay baby boy diaper loving sluts then?”

“Not as many as I'd like, but a few.”

“And would any of them like a little gay baby boy too?”

“Not too sure, and considering how insanely illegal it is, I'm not gonna ask either. So, no, I won't initiate a gay baby orgy for you.”

“Nuts, that's what I was hoping for, to be fucked 'til I either passed out, or all the guys fucking me passed out, whichever came last.”

“I knew what you were angling toward, I was once a young gay baby boy slut just like you, and I loved my orgies. Two cocks in my pussy, one in my mouth, all fucking and filling me as full as they could, and if there was a lineup at either end, waiting to also fill me up, even better. Hell, still love that, I'd enjoy that every day if I could.”

“God, the first time I read about that, I came so hard I thought I ejected a nut.”

“Same.” I laughed.

We continued talking until we made it home. It is nothing special, just a small three bedroom ranch style house with wrap around porch. I actually really like the place, always have, it is small and cozy and everything I want and need. Granted, the house is not the reason I bought this place, I bought it for the chicken barn.

The previous owner used to raised up to as many as ten thousand chickens at a time in the old barn, I was told it was about fourteen thousand square feet when I bought it, so that is roughly thirteen hundred square meters. It is just a hair over fifteen meters wide, by almost eighty seven meters long. When I bought it, it was one large open space, with a small workshop attached to the front side for tractor storage, power management, feed management, heating and ventilation controls, and all that. I have since added a few extra spaces inside.

The original shop is where the heat for the whole place is generated, from a wood burning stove that heats water that is piped through the floor, though that heat piping had already been in place, I upgraded and changed the heat generator to use wood instead of propane, since I will always have a lot of wood around, though it can switch to propane as well. All the power and ventilation controls are still in there, as well I do still store my tractor and a few other farming implements in there.

The main shop though, is now broken up into a large finishing booth with excellent filtration and air exchange, so it keeps everything perfectly clean, as well I have infrared lights for drying, so it is perfect. Then there is a small room that is dedicated to my dust collection system, and I keep my air compressor in there as well, so that it keeps the noise down. Granted, my dust collection system is rather large, so the room is not that small.

The rest of the large barn is still mostly one large area, where I can work and move freely, have as large a project on the go as I can possibly make, and never have to worry. Even my portable wood mill is inside, so that is awesome. I can cut up to about eight meters inside, any longer than that and I have to move it outside, but it is incredibly rare that I would ever even need lumber anywhere near that long, and I have only moved it outside just once. The wood mill had come with a gas powered engine on it, but I converted it to a much more powerful, and clean, electric motor, which also makes it roughly a hundred times quieter. I do have an amazing shop.

I do run a little bit of a ranch as well, I only have one milking cow, half a dozen laying hens, a horse, and a large garden. I try to produce as much of what I eat as I can, but, considering I am alone most of the time, it really makes it hard to do it all, since I am a rather busy wood worker as well.

Even though it is dark, when we pull up, Talon can still see everything. I have good quality exterior lights, I kinda sorta live in an area very near to a border, and I have had numerous people cross the border illegally and come through my yard, only, well, I do not take to that too kindly. I have signs on every post on the fence surrounding my ten acres, warning that trespassers will be shot, and survivors will be shot again. Just joking, but they are warned that trespassing will be dealt with firmly. I have held people at gun point, I have fired warning shots, and I have called the police, at least a dozen times.

I have cameras all over my property, set to go off as soon as they detect motion. Most of the time, when they activate, it is because of the many animals in the area, but I have the detection set so that most small animals will not set it off. With that, I always know when there is someone on my property that does not belong.

“Wow, I really like your house, it's so secluded and peaceful.”

“Our house, first of all, and yeah, that was the second reason I bought this place.”

“That was the second, what was the first?”

I pointed to the barn.

“What do you raise in there?”

“Mostly custom cabinetry, but all sorts of woodworking projects as well. I sell lotsa pieces to art places and stuff, even wooden statues and whatnot.”

“Oh. So it's not a barn.”

“It used to be, but not any more. It was perfect for what I needed, except of course it smelled horribly of chicken shit when I got here. If it gets too warm in there, sometimes I can still smell it even. Every year or two I repaint the concrete floor to help, but when I bought the place, I acid washed the concrete, put on the best stain and scent blocking primer I could get, and then painted it. The walls were already insulated fiberglass impregnated plastic panels, and shockingly they held no smell at all, so they were perfect, and it keeps the temperature very well regulated in there. I made a few other changes, but, no, it's a work shop now.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, and if you like working with your hands, then you'll get to come and help me and learn lots too. We'll get you set up for home schooling, 'cause honestly, I'll forget to pick you up probably every day, and there are no other kids out anywhere near this far, so the bus likely won't come and get you.”

“I'd love to home school, but I'm not so sure of working in the shop, I'm afraid of tools.”

“Good, a smart person should be afraid of their tools. They can and will cut you up and leave you limbless if you're careless with them, but, if you respect them, and work properly with them, they can be perfectly safe too.”

“You're not making me feel any more comfortable.”

“Good, it wasn't meant to.”

“To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to work on a farm, do you have any animals and things like that?”

“Just a few chickens, a cow, and a horse. I built a really small barn for them a few years back.”

“Cool, I can help with those instead then, if you want.”

“Sure. What else would you like to do then?”

“I love growing things, I'd love a garden. I tried at home, but, of course, I was just a stupid kid, and my parents would stomp over my gardens any time they saw them.”

“I have a huge garden here, and you're more than welcome to grow whatever you like in it. I could even get a greenhouse if you'd like to try for year round growing?”

“Really, you'd do that for me?”

“Of course, it'd help us both, and this way you have something that you can call your own, something that you can do to make you feel like you're actually doing something. There's nothing better for the soul than to make yourself feel like you're doing something good. Growing food for yourself is a wonderful way to do that, which is why I always have a large garden, it makes me feel really good that I'm growing some of the food that I eat. Granted, like you suspect of yourself, I can't have wheat or sugar at all, though I can eat maple sugars and honey, so I certainly eat a lot more vegetables than most do I'm sure. I do eat meat, but surprisingly little. Same with other grains, I'll eat rice and quinoa, but not very much most of the time. I wonder if we could grow quinoa here actually, that'd be a good one for sure. We'll haveta check that one out, never tried it before.”

“I'd really like that, thanks.”

“You're welcome Baby, now, let's get Baby in and get Baby all diapered, would Baby like that?”

“Mmmhmm, Baby sure would. I like you calling me baby, you make it feel so warm and tender, my parents made it feel cold and insulting.”

“Yeah, my dad too. But we are babies, and we do deserve our baby diapers, so come on in Baby.”

“We sure do.”

I led Talon to my bedroom, where I already have everything that we will need to change each other, or diaper Talon as it were. I asked him if I could strip him, and he agreed, and stood there as I stripped him naked, I even took his socks off. He is a shockingly good looking boy, even if a bit on the thin side, but I know that comes from not eating near as much as he should have, same as I was at his age. His young boyish equipment is respectable for a boy his age, and I told him so, that he seems to have nothing at all to be ashamed of, that it looks like a nice tasty little mouthful. I am not lying to make him feel better, either, and I would not, I would tell him, and tell him why. All that matters is that he knows how to use it, and that it feels great when he does, and it seems that that is definitely a yes to both. 

I picked Talon up, but he is so light, and I am rather strong, as well I was not thinking of just how light he might be, that I damn near threw the poor boy through the roof. Talon giggled at the rapid acceleration, then the sudden stop, I bet that felt good.

“Ooops, sorry, you're so light I damn near threw you.” I laughed.

“That was fun.” He continued to giggle.

“Wouldn't have been had you achieved a low orbit, like somewhere around the moon.”

“Cheap rocket fuel then.”

“I'm easy, I never said I was cheap.” I teased.

“Ditto.” He giggled even more.

I gently set my tiny little baby boy on the bed, and as I was getting everything ready, Talon was opening up his pack of diapers and pulling one out. As he was waiting for me, he opened it up, felt its thickness and its softness, and he seems very happy with the diapers that I chose for him. These are the diapers I prefer for myself, so they are good. These are just the good thick ones that I wear mostly during the day, but, for night and when I'm feeling especially naughty, I also have some incredibly thick diapers too, and I will happily order more for Talon as well in his size.

I cleaned, lotioned, creamed, and powdered Talon after slipping his nice thick diaper underneath him, and then pulled up and taped closed his first real diaper since he was a baby. To tell you the truth, even though I was certainly not trying to make Talon cum, I am still more than just a little shocked that he had not anyway.

“Wow, this is absolutely fucking amazing, thanks, they're so thick and soft and comfortable, and I can't wait 'til I'm a super soggy baby boy.”

“You look most excellent like this, and I can't wait 'til you're super soggy as well, because then I think you'll look even better.”

“Thanks. Now, can I change your soggy baby diaper as well?”

“Of course, but no playing, I will smack your hands if you do so.”

“Okay.” He said dejectedly.

Talon proceeded to strip me until I am in only my soggy diaper, and I am very much so by now, and that was when he finally came. He grunted, shook, and then collapsed, and for easily two or three minutes, he laid there, twitching and convulsing in a boys most special feeling. I left him, I know what he is going through, but I also did not continue stripping, I will absolutely let Talon do that, he deserves to, and I want it too.

I know that sooner, rather than later, my large diapered dick will slip deep inside his hot little baby diapered bum, but we really should take our time too. I do not know what it is about him, but from the moment we actually met and I knew that he was gay, as well I had this strange feeling he and I were alike, I felt that we would be together a long time. Talon telling me his story only cements it that he and I may just have been made for each other.

Had there been the remotest of possibilities that I had somehow managed to father a child, I would honestly think he and I were related, given how alike we really are in so many ways. I have never, nor will I ever have sex with any female, in fact, there has never even been a female near to me while I have had sex. I have never donated my sperm nor done any sperm samples, so, that possibility is about as close to zero as you can possibly get. Thankfully he looks nothing like me at all, or I would be questioning it at least a little.

“Wow, that was the most intense cum I've ever had, and I never even touched myself”

“Good, glad it was so good for you. I suppose baby's much too young to add any moisture to his baby diaper yet.”

“Yeah, but I keep trying anyway.”

“Good, eventually you will. Now, change me please Baby.”

“Oh goody.”

I laid down, and as he promised, though against my beliefs that he would be able to hold off, he did not play, he cleaned me up perfectly, pulled out and replaced my diaper, lotioned, creamed, and then powdered me as well, and then pulled up and taped closed my nice thick diaper. It was a very nice soggy baby bum change to be sure. Talon's hands are so soft, and he is so tender and gentle. I just love having someone else change me, and I love changing them as well.

“You did perfectly Baby, thanks, that was wonderful.”

“Thanks. I've dreamed of doing that for so long, read so many stories all about gay baby boys changing each other, it was so nice.”

“Good. So, let's go get all your things and bring them in shall we?”

“Okay.”

When I went to go outside in just my diaper and not even any shoes or anything, Talon asked what I was doing, and I said, 'going to get your things.' He looked at me curiously, and I told him that there will be no one that could see us, there are too many trees and the driveway too long and curved, to see us from the road, not to mention how dark it is anyway. He shrugged and followed me out. It is cold, but we will be back inside in just a minute anyway. All I heard as we walked to the truck was Talon saying, ouch, ouch, ouch, as we stepped on all the assorted stones that make up my driveway. I laughed, this does not bother me, and whenever possible I am barefoot, so I have tough feet. We grabbed his things and took them inside.

“That hurt, how the hell do you do that?”

“You get used to it. I hate wearing shoes, so whenever I can get away with it, I don't wear em. If it weren't so insanely stupid and dangerous, I'd be barefoot in the shop too, or mowing the lawn, but I do most of the rest of my gardening in my bare feet, and I walk over most of the property bare footed as well.”

“Oh, when I'm inside, I prefer bare feet as well, but never outside.”

“Only bare feet inside for me as well. So, let's go get your things put away shall we. We'll also get you hooked up to the wireless network in the house, but don't be expecting perfect uninterrupted high speed, that's not what I have, it's damn near as bad as the old fashioned dial up, which you've probably never even heard of, but we're way too far outside of town to get truly great reception, so sometimes it's spotty, sometimes it's dead slow, and sometimes it's just plain dead, but it's all I need. I hardly ever even use the internet anyway, mostly just for emails to and from clients, so it doesn't bother me much.”

“Oh, that sucks, I liketa watch naughty videos online, and you need a decent connection for that?”

“Yeah, you can still watch 'em, but sometimes they buffer at the worst times, but then again, I once watched a movie, and it buffered just as a guy was firing, and it kept jumping second by second, and it made it look like the most amazing slow mo jizz of all times, it was pretty fucking hot actually.” I laughed.

“Wow, just went rock hard again.” Talon giggled.

“Good, and it looks good too.” I said, because I looked down, and sure enough, he is pushing out a very nice little baby diaper bulge.

“Thanks, but yours looks so much better, and my god, you really are fucking huge, by the way, I never said so earlier.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Still think you could take it?”

“And ask for more.” He grinned cheekily.

“That's a good gay baby boy diaper loving slut. You probably won't be thinking so the first time I slip all in though, you're likely to beg me to pull out. I'm definitely gonna go right into your colon, and that entrance you've likely never trained, so I will hurt you if I do that, that I promise you.”

“Maybe, but if you go slow, and we work into it, I bet I'll be okay too.”

“Oh yeah, you will be, it always takes lotsa patience from both me and my partners to be able to go all in, and honestly, less than half can take it all, and not one boy under the age of sixteen's ever managed to take me all the way.”

“Then I hope I'm your first.”

“Given just how much alike we are, when we do finally go all the way, I have no doubts that you'll likely take it, just not right away, that'll take lotsa time I'm thinking. Let's face it, you're not exactly a big baby boy.”

“Thanks, and I want you to work me slowly anyway, no point in killing me, right.”

“Exactly. Now, which bedroom do you want, and no, not mine, even though I know full well that was gonna be your first answer.”

“You're right.” He grinned cheekily to me.

“I know.”

“Okay, how about our bedroom then?” He grinned even brighter.

“Nope, yours and yours alone.”

“Fine, whichever, I don't really care all that much.”

“Then the front one, it's a little bigger, and the nicer of the two in my opinion anyway.”

“You know the house better than I do, so I'll trust you.”

I grabbed a brand new mattress protector from the closet, the set of sheets and blankets for this bed, and pulled the pillows from their protective bags. We put it all on the bed, making it properly, and then I helped Talon to put all his things away. When I asked what he wanted to do with his underwear, he happily took them from me and dumped them right into the garbage pail in his bedroom, I grinned.

“So, now I suppose I should give you the grand tour.” I said.

“There's only one place in this house I wanna get to know better, and that's your bedroom, but, since you're not gonna let me, I suppose so.”

“Not yet, brat.”

“Thanks.” He said happily.

Really, though, the house is not that large or impressive, the kitchen, living room, and dining room are all one large room, so, standing in spot, you can kind of take in the whole place, and he has already seen two of the three bedrooms, so I showed him the third, and he agrees with me, the one I suggested is nicer. I showed him the bathroom next, and it is very nice, but then, I did redo it when I bought the place, but I also gutted and redid the kitchen, and most of the rest of the main level as well. There is a large attic space upstairs, but it is not built up, though it would be an easy addition, and same with the basement, there is pretty much nothing down there at all except the houses utilities. In the living room is the wood burning stove, which is connected to the furnace of the house, to circulate all the warm air, which I use most often as well, though it can switch easily to propane power when needed, same as in my shop.

“It's a really nice house, small and simple, I like it.” Talon said.

“Thanks, I've always really liked it as well. It's all I ever wanted and needed in a house, and so far away too, you just can't beat that.”

“I think I agree. So, how'd you afford all this, this place can't have been cheap?”

“No, that it most certainly wasn't. I used to work for a cabinet shop, making someone else all their money, but I wanted my own place. When my father died, even though his will had cut me out completely, there were no other family members, and my lover and I successfully challenged it, and I got all the rat bastards money and properties. He wasn't exactly hurting, let's just put it that way. So, I bought this place, and then, shortly after that, my lover died as well, and he had left everything to me too.

“With that being said, though, when I bought this place, it was pretty run down, and it's so far from town, that it hadn't sold in almost three years, so I actually managed to get it for half what it's really worth. The day after I bought it, some chicken company came knocking, and asked if I wanted to grow chickens for them, boy was he pissed when I said that I was converting the barn to a woodworking shop.

“It seems that they had built the barn for the previous owner, so that he could grow broilers for them, but then he died well before the cost of the barn was ever paid back. Like I told him, I was under no obligation to carry on any previous contract, and I am not interested in being a chicken farmer, there was nothing in my sales contract that said that I had to use the barn for chickens, and that I owned the land and all the buildings on it.

“He wanted to strip the barn and basically get what he could for it, I kindly asked him to leave and never come back. He tried getting their lawyer to make me, but, I waved my sales contract in his face, and said unless it was in there somewhere, he too could kindly kiss my soggy diapered ass. They couldn't do anything. I didn't care. I bought this place for that barn, and come hell or high water, it was mine.”

“God, I hate lawyers, I'm pretty sure it's them and churches that are causing this world all their problems.”

“You and me both Baby, you and me both. I have a lawyer for certain things, but I trust him not even as far as I could throw him.”

“Smart man. My dad's a lawyer, which is probably why I hate them so much.”

“Oh, is he now.”

“Yeah, not a very good one, and I know he's scuzzy, he'll do anything to get any sleazeball outta jail, as long as he gets paid, he doesn't care. Thankfully he's really not all that good, so most of the slime bags stay where they belong.” He grinned.

“Now I wish I had've popped his head off like a dandelion cap.”

“With as big and strong as your hands are, I bet you could've too.” He giggled.

“Am I gonna have troubles with him do you figure?”

“Probably not. You scared him pretty bad I'm sure, and he certainly wouldn't want anyone to know he abandoned his kid at a mall, and I'll tell the truth about all the abuse he gave me in a heartbeat, so he'd be in jail faster than all his disgusting clients.”

“Good.”

We ended up sitting on the couch in the living room, facing each other, and we just talked and talked and talked until it was time for bed. We talked about everything that made us tick, what we like and dislike, and so much more, just learning each other. This is the first time that I have ever been interested in even doing such a thing, normally if I bring someone home, it is to fuck raw, long, and raunchy, yet I have repeatedly held Talon off and told him to wait. I just feel different about him than any other I have ever met before.

When it was bedtime, I deemed our diapers good enough, and I wished Talon a good sleep, and we headed to our own bedrooms for the night. Once more, this has never happened. I have three beds, I have never had guests use either of the other two once before. Still it does not bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I almost laughed when I woke up, to find that Talon is curled right into me, his body pressed into mine in every place he can possibly touch, I am on my side, and I always sleep with my knees pulled up, and so is he. He is sucking his thumb in his sleep, and looks so peaceful, content, and so fucking sexy it is not even believable. I laid there watching Talon, holding him as I had been as we slept, for easily ten minutes before he started coming to. As soon as he woke up, he pulled his thumb from his mouth with a pop, and then sighed deeply.

“Did you have a good sleep Baby?” I whispered.

“Holy shit, you scared me.” He jolted.

“Sorry Baby, woke up about ten minutes ago with you curled right into me, sucking your thumb. Have you always sucked your thumb as you sleep?”

“Yeah, hope you don't mind, woke up in the middle of the night to a bad dream and I came in here. I didn't wanna wake you, I just wanted to finally feel close to someone as I slept, and it was so nice. As for thumb sucking, I kinda still do during the day too. I try not to, my parents would slap it outta my mouth any time they saw it, and their aim was always so poor that they mostly got my face every time.”

“I thought it was cute. As for coming in and sleeping with me, I don't mind, as long as you understand it's not sexual.”

“I know.”

“During the day, if I see you sucking your thumb, should I tell you thumb out so that you can try and quit, or do you not want me to bother?”

“I don't know. I mean, I'm a baby anyway right, so what difference is there.”

“I don't mind, but it is bad for your teeth apparently, though I honestly don't know how or why, but they say it is. We could also get you a baby soother the next time we're in town, that might help some as well.”

“Really, you mean it, you'd really buy me one?”

“Sure, if you want or need one, then of course I would. I'm not like your useless parents.”

“Thanks so much. By the way, curled up here in your arms like this, is the most loved I've ever felt in my entire life, and the most calm I've ever felt. No one's ever held me as far as I know.”

“You're welcome. I'm glad that's what you feel. A beautiful baby boy like you needs to be held and to made to feel love. I think I already do love you, in a way I've never felt before. Let me put it to you this way, the two spare beds have never been used, though I've had dozens of guests. Most of them have been for a night, a few a few nights, and even a few that were a couple to a few months, but we always fucked long and hard. I loved the sex, I didn't love them. I know that eventually we're gonna have sex, but, with you, I have the feeling that maybe, just maybe, it'll be my first time of truly making love to someone.

“Right from the moment we met, I don't know why, but it felt different with you. I knew you were gay, even though you're so very young still and it's really hard to tell with kids, and I felt a deep connection to you for some reason. When you looked at me with all that pain, and anger, and fear in your eyes, and something else, a deep longing almost, it was like we connected. Maybe it was our shared pasts connecting us deep within, we both have horrors that our parents doled out on us that no person should ever experience, and maybe that brought us together.

“Some take that abuse, and then become abusers themselves, just because it's the only thing they know. I'm not like that, I never hurt anyone unless I have no choice, like yesterday. They knew I was gonna kill them if we didn't get what we wanted, but that's only because that's what they needed to believe, I wouldn't have done it, couldn't have done it. My dad beat the hatred right out of me, and now the only time I truly hate on anyone is if they're abusing a child.

“No, I'll never willingly hurt anyone, and it'd make me sick to do so, which is another reason I know we haveta take our time. You think you could take me, and you probably could, and eventually you will, but I can't, I won't cause you any more pain than is absolutely necessary, most especially to one I am starting to love more than life itself. That's why I want us to go slow, to truly learn each other, to truly love each other.” I whispered, right into Talon's ear.

“Thanks. When we looked at each other last night, I think I felt it too, when you saw that pain, I suddenly saw yours as well. Then I felt something I've never felt before, I think it was understanding, you knew what I was going through. You know, 'til last night, I don't think I'd ever talked so much in my entire life, and that's before we even left the mall. Then when we got here and talked for two hours, and I know I've never spoken so much in my life, I was too stupid to be allowed to speak at home you see. You made me feel like I could talk, had anyone else come up to me, I would've ran. I almost did, but another cramp hit, and I couldn't, but then we locked eyes, and I just knew. Still not even sure what I just knew, but I think maybe you're right, we connected somehow.” He whispered back to me.

“Good, I'm glad. I think we both shed a lot of barriers last night. I never believed in love at first sight, I thought that it was silly and stupid, but, now, maybe not so much.”

“Same, but then, I thought love was a joke. I've never had it before, people talked like they were in love, I never got it, I never understood it, now I think I do. I feel things about you I've never felt before, and I think I like it. The thought of you fucking me sounds so amazing, I want it all and so much it's not even funny, and even though I don't really know what the difference is, when you speak of making love to me instead of just fucking me, my whole body feels at peace, and now I think that that's exactly what I need. Maybe that's what we both need, maybe we're the only ones who could help each other.”

“Maybe you're right. I loved my adult lover, we were together for so long, he rescued me, yet, I don't think we ever actually made love. He'd let me fuck him, but most of the time it was him fucking me, but, that's the way I liked it too. I never felt so good as when I had a big cock in my little pussy, and he filled me good and proper. But, I never felt for him what I've already started to feel for you. I wanna make love to you, and I want you to make love to me, and even though you're so small still, far smaller than I've ever had, I have this strange feeling that you're gonna make it far better than anyone else has ever managed before.”

“You think so, and you really want me to fuck you too, even though I'm so small.”

“No, I want you to make love to me as well. I want it slow and tender with you, I've never experienced that before. Just like laying here and cuddling you, I've never held or been held like I'm holding you now. Even when I had guests stay the night, I never actually touched them, certainly never held them. A few cuddled into me, held me, and I always liked it, but I'm not normally the huggy type, but not with you, holding you in my arms like I am right now makes me feel at peace as well.”

“That sounds so nice, and being wrapped up in your arms is definitely the most loved I've ever felt.”

“Good. Now, how's Baby's diaper?”

“Don't know, haven't felt it yet, but it doesn't seem like the bed's wet, which is so nice, I've never experienced that before.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, I was made to sleep in it like a filthy animal as well. The first night I was diapered, I slept so well I think I slept twice as long as I normally did.”

I reached down and gave Talon the classic diaper squeeze saturation test, and he is a very soggy baby.

“Mmmm, you're a super soggy baby boy, you peepeed your baby diaper lots and lots, good Baby.” I whispered into his ear, purposely nearly kissing it and tickling it all at the same time.

“Fuck, that made me so hard, you doing that in my ear, not even checking my diaper did that.”

“Good. How do you like this.” I asked, and then nibbled on his ear lobe lightly, and whispered sweet nothings as I did so.

“Wow, that damn near made me cum.”

“Good. Let's get up and get breakfast Baby.”

“You're gonna leave me all hot and hard and not help me out.”

“Yep. I went rock hard doing that to you as well, but no, I'm not gonna let my cock do all the thinking with you. You're too special to me to do what it's telling me to do right now.”

“Yeah, well mine's telling me to bend over and take whatever you can give me, no matter the pain.”

“Yeah, same, but I won't.”

“It'd feel amazing though.”

“Yes, it would, but I'd still hurt you too much, possibly even enough to haveta go to the hospital, and I won't do that to you. Now, up and at em Baby.”

“Fine.” He sighed deeply, but I could hear something in his voice that says that he is all good.

“Holy shit, you're super soggy, and oh so fucking sexy.” Talon said when I stood up, exposing my super soggy diaper.

“Thanks, so are you. You know what, lay back down, neither one of us are gonna last, so let's change each other real quick.”

“Thanks, and okay.”

I went and grabbed all the supplies, one of Talon's diapers, two super thirsty diaper doublers, one of my regular thick diapers the same as Talon's, then two of my ultra thick and thirsty diapers, and finally a roll of really strong packing tape I keep for this one purpose. Talon looked at what I was grabbing with curiosity written on his face, I just grinned at him and shook my head, telling him non verbally not to ask. I grabbed the lotion, cream, powder, wipes, and a screw with an extremely sharp point on it.

I then proceeded to change Talon, and he is still stone hard, and I had to be careful not to clean, lotion, or cream him too much, lest I make him cum. I know it is what we both want, yet, I do not, at least yet. I then took one of his regular diapers, poked a whole bunch of holes in it and put it onto Talon with a really good sprinkling of the original and still best smelling baby powder, then put onto him one of my ultra thick diapers with a diaper doubler inside it. Even though I am at least two sizes larger than Talon, since I am still rather slim, with another diaper and a doubler as well, the large diaper only just wrapped all the way around his waist, it did not overlap back onto itself like I had thought it might.

I have done this to myself countless times, I love doing this and then going for as long as I can, and when working in my shop, it is always so awesome, because I never have to stop unless I want to for some other reason than to go pee. I have never done this for someone else though. Everyone that I have ever had has been a diaper wearer and or lover as well, but this I have never shared with another.

“Wow, you look fucking hot like that.” I said once I stood Talon up and taped his triple thick diaper on extra well.

“Wow, this is amazing. I've read about doing this, but obviously I've never experienced it before.”

“Then enjoy.”

“I'm sure I will. Now I getta do the same for you right?”

“Absolutely, but just remember, no playing.”

“Okay.” He said happily.

I laid down and submitted myself to a most amazing diapering, and once more, this is the first time I am letting someone else diaper me up like this. I love having others change me, and I love changing them, but this I have never shared with another, not even my rescuer.

Talon did not play, he lotioned and creamed me up perfectly, and then triple diapered me properly, and then had me stand up and taped me up good and secure.

“Wow, you're fucking hot like this too. How long can we last like this do you figure?”

“Longest I've held was pretty damn close to twenty four hours, but I usually do this in the evening, so that I don't leak during the night. Tonight, when it's bed time we'll decide if we needta change or not, or risk going to sleep.”

“Well, my vote will be risk it, and if we leak, then so be it.” He smiled brightly.

“Okay, we'll decide tonight then.”

“Cool.” Talon said, and then took my hand and led the way to the kitchen.

We made and ate breakfast together in near silence, and then I told Talon that we need to go get dressed and go out and work in the shop.

“I haveta come help?” Talon asked fearfully.

“Yes, but you don't haveta work on any of the tools, though eventually we'll teach you. I'm of the mind that all boys should know how to build things, it's good for the mind, body, and soul. We also haveta gather the eggs and milk the cow, which we needta do first, so I'll teach you that.”

“Oh, okay.”

We milked the cow first, and it is easy, and Talon loved it. We then collected the eggs, and he did not mind that at all. I also taught him how to clean up, and we even socialized with the horse for a few minutes. Talon really loved him. I will have to get another horse soon I am thinking, so that Talon has one of his own to ride, maybe I will find him a nice young male so that they can bond and grow together, learning each other.

I then led Talon out to the shop, and when he first walked in, he was shocked. I have roughly half a million dollars worth of power tools in here, and it shows. Everything is huge, will take virtually anything that I can possibly throw at it, and of course, it is perfectly clean and tidy. Everything has plenty of space around it to maneuver. That had always been my biggest pet peeve working in other shops, there was never enough room when working a larger piece, in here I have all that and more.

I have a huge amount of space dedicated to lumber storage as well. Since the ceiling height in the entire shop is roughly five meters, and I simply do not need that much, I had created a mezzanine that runs almost the entire length of the shop, but is only half as wide, so clearly about half the square footage again in storage space above. The storage mezzanine I left with a little over two meters height, so to give me just a little extra height downstairs, and there are dozens of lumber racks up there. Most of them pretty full.

With my own mill, and my own drying kiln, I do most of my own lumber, and I am always on the lookout for unique and interesting trees for my woodworking projects. I will sometimes get calls as much as two or three times a month from people asking me if I want their trees, and I almost always take them, and sometimes I go for months and not get one call, I am almost always looking for the fruit or nut trees, but I will take almost anything that is good.

My finishing room, as well as my dust collection room are of course under the mezzanine, since they do not need that much ceiling height. The main staircase for the mezzanine is in front of these walls, so that it does not take up any more space than is necessary, but there is another staircase on each of the opposite ends against the walls too, but these ones are much smaller. I also have a large chain hoist system in place to bring heavy stuff up or down and not kill me.

“Wow, it's huge in here.”

“You hadta notice from outside how big it was.”

“Well, yeah, it looks big from outside, but inside makes it look even larger. You work in here alone?”

“Yep.”

“And what's with that humming?”

“That's the power converters humming. You see, I use three phase power for most of my machinery, so I haveta convert the single phase that comes in to three phase, and the converters hum a bit. If you're in the main power room for the shop, it's almost maddening, but in here, I hardly notice it any more.”

“It's irritating.”

“Yeah, it was for me at first too, but once everything else is up and running in here, and I have my hearing protection on, then I don't notice it. Trust me, whenever you're in here, and there's machines running, you'll wanna wear hearing protection, it gets pretty loud in here. Actually, I'll haveta buy you one, I don't think I have a spare, since no one else has ever been in here working with me before.”

“Really, never?”

“No, you're the first person I've ever even dreamed of working with at all. I mean, sure, I used to work in a shop with others, but I hated it, but so far, never here. Hell, I think you're maybe the third person who's been in here since the crew finished installing everything, other than the occasional client.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Just 'cause, I suppose. I don't usually like a lot of people around me at the best of times, and I like to work alone. I can get far more done by myself than if there are other people helping. Even when I worked in a shop, it got to the point that I told my boss to never have others help me with a project, they only ever fucked them up or slowed me down, usually both.

“Trust me, he was some upset when I said I was leaving to start my own shop, he thought he'd be outta business in a year, he wasn't far wrong, it was closer to two years. None of the others had any talent at all, and when I left, pretty much all my loyal customers followed me. I felt bad for him, but it was his own damn fault for not pushing his guys to build quality. I only do the highest quality I can achieve, he settled for less, I never settle. I charge for it, oh trust me, my work doesn't come cheap, but, where you might pay a thousand dollars with someone else, it'll last a few years, but, you pay me two thousand, and it'll still be in your family in three or four generations, I assure you.”

“Oh. Isn't it unsafe to work alone though?”

“Maybe for others, but I both fear and respect my tools, I let them do the work, I just feed the material safely into them. If you remember my key motto, then you're fine, and that's, soft fleshy bits have no business being near to sharp spinny bits. Simple, really, use other, more sacrificial things if you need to be close to a bit or a blade, so that if something should happen, it cuts something you don't care about, rather than you. I really rather enjoy my fingers being right where they are, thank you very much, whereas one guy I worked with was missing two fingers, from two separate fucking accidents.

“He was careless, didn't know or understand the tools he was working with, and when I tried to teach him, because he was older than me, he said that he's been using tools since I was in diapers, well, joke was on him, I was then too, but I laughed and asked him if he truly knew anything if he's missing two fingers from two separate accidents, because I assured him that he did not, and that he was to never come near me while I was working, or the police would have to be involved.

“He tried to get me fired, but, like I told the boss, he is a danger to himself and everyone around him, he's too stupid to be allowed near tools, and if he comes near me again while I'm cutting something and sticks his hand in the path of my cut, I will accidentally bash his hand right into the blade. He was shocked when I said he did that to me, and asked the guy if he really did do that, and then told him not to come back to his shop again, because that was stupidity, and he couldn't allow that in his shop.

“The next time I saw him, almost a year later, he was missing two more fingers from the same hand, and I shook my head at him and told him he really is too stupid to learn, and that I hope he never uses another tool. He was shamed though, said that he's not using tools any more, that no one will hire him any more, and his wife sold all his tools while he was in the hospital, and I said good. Never met someone quite so stupid before, well, since my own dad, but that's a totally different type of stupid.”

“Yikes, that really didn't make me feel any better.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say, I only talk about warm and fuzzy stuff.” I grinned.

“Not sure I wanna try any of that stuff at all.”

“Yeah, well, you're not stupid, this I can tell. For not even ten, you talk shockingly well, you sound far older than you truly are, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you're considerably brighter than most your age. Again, I can see it when I look at you, you just seem to look at things differently than most kids. Honestly, I've had a few young 'uns over the years, I'm no stranger to kids, like I said before, thirteen is about the youngest I've ever truly experienced before, but you're smarter and far easier to get along with than any other I've ever encountered.”

“Um, thanks.”

“What grade are you in, you're nine, so if I remember correctly, that should be grade four, right, but you're not, are you?”

“No, seven.”

“That's what I thought, so middle school now. They probably didn't wanna skip you ahead, especially that far, but, I was the same, they had no choice, I really had no choice, it was do that or be bored to tears all the fucking time.”

“You were skipped ahead too?”

“Yeah.”

“Yet you're a woodworker and not a doctor or something?”

“Just 'cause I'm smart, doesn't mean I'm smart like that. No, I could've been, had I wanted to I'm sure, same as you, if that's what you're into of course, but that's not what I was into. Me, it was all earth sciences, math, and things like that, I did reasonably well in the rest, at least I thought so, though they thought I was brilliant in it all, because I aced every test without hardly trying. The only thing I ever sucked at was poetry and geography. Hated them both, even though I still did decent enough in them.”

“I suppose that's true. My teachers tell me all the time that I should be a doctor or a lawyer, but, I swore I'd never be a scum sucking lawyer like my useless piece of shit father. I think I shocked the poor lady, she was too stunned to even give me trouble for swearing at school, but I think she got the picture. She was there to try and help me figure out what to do in school, and I chose botany, but I also do extra studies in other agriculture.”

“Excellent, so living here will be perfect for you then. You probably already know a huge amount.”

“Yeah. I've never truly gotten to try growing things though, like I said before. I hope I'll be able to do it. That'd just figure though, hopefully I'm not as stupid as my parents tried to make me think I was, and be the only botanist on the planet who couldn't grow a fake plant.” He chuckled.

“No, I think you have the same inner drive I did, do, and will just bloody well do it. I may be a wood worker, but it's what I've always wanted to do, and I do use a shocking amount of knowledge in it, but even my teachers in school thought that being in woodworking in high school was a waste of my talents. I never agreed, and told them so. I was more content in there than anywhere else.”

“I'll try. There's books I'd really liketa get, would you help me buy them please?”

“Of course Baby. We'll call and get you all set up for home schooling as soon as they open tomorrow morning, and we'll find out what all you need for that, and we'll get you everything that you need at the same time. I still read all the time too. I have a couple hundred books on wood working, some are antiques, stuff written by the original shakers, and old world wood crafters, telling about stuff that most people don't even know about these days. I know huge amounts, but there's always something to be learned, and I never pinch pennies when it comes to buying books, and so shall it be for you. Any book you want, I'll ensure you have it.”

“Thanks.” He said happily.

“You're welcome Baby. Now, in this shop, absolute concentration must be kept at all times. Both yourself and me. If I'm busy doing something, and you need help, you must always wait until such time as I'm no longer working on a machine. I'll do the same for you. This should be pretty clear, and I'm sure you understand the reasons for it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Next, remember my motto, soft fleshy bits have no business being near to sharp spinny bits, it'll save you a lot of pain. Of course we'll start you out small and slow, work up to the bigger machinery once I think you're ready for it, which could be days, months, or even years. Even though you must keep your fear and respect of all tools, so should you be comfortable working with them. It's a fine line one must walk when using power tools, you must be comfortable working with them, but you must be fearful of them as well. Get too comfortable, and you become complacent and you'll all of a sudden be missing a finger, but, be too fearful of it, and that fear will hold you back from doing what you wanna do. Understand?”

“Yeah, I think so. So, I haveta face my fear and control it then.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Oh, okay.”

“We'll start you on hand tools of course, you can't respect a big tool if you can't respect a little one. For instance, my chisels are kept so sharp, that one incorrect movement could lead to a very serious wound. Granted, I also feel that dull tools cause far worse injuries than any number of properly sharpened tools ever can. You also need to learn how to properly use a hammer, a screwdriver, even pliers. These are the most basic of tools, and people scoff when I say they need to go back and learn those first, saying they've used them all their lives and know how to use it. But, most people don't actually know how to use them correctly, and all too often use the incorrect tool for the job. True, most of them can be used interchangeably, to a certain degree, and if you have the proper one, but still use the improper one, that tells me that you don't know as much as you think you do. Why would you use a three kilo sledge hammer on something that requires a much more delicate finishing hammer, yet I see that all too often. Maybe not to that extreme, but it happens.”

“Really.”

“Yeah.”

“Even I know that you use the right tool for the job, and that if you do, the work will be easy in comparison.”

“Exactly. That's especially true in a shop. Look around you, I have five different sanding machines, and probably fifteen other hand style sanding implements, every one of them will work for virtually every job, but each one is specialized to do a certain thing, and if you use them properly, it makes a job that can be tedious, and sometimes downright nasty, and takes it to sometimes a breeze.”

“It's like the one botanist I was reading, saying that if you use the proper fertilizers, in the proper soil, with the proper amount of water, you can yield far more than if you do not.”

“Exactly, I think you'll find a lot of the same principles that you learn in the shop can very easily be transferred to just about anything else in life. Every second in a shop presents all sorts of challenges that one must overcome, you constantly have to think, and sometimes as many as twenty steps in advance, otherwise you just make it so much harder on yourself in the end. Problem solving in here is my biggest challenge, and the one thing I love about it. I love cracking a huge puzzle of how to build something that everyone else says is impossible. That's the reason I think that every boy, especially, needs to learn how to properly work in a shop, any shop, learn to use tools and your hands and your head, once you can do that, everything else becomes much easier.”

“Cool.”

“Let me go grab some stuff, meet me at that work bench.” I said, pointing to the bench I want him to go to, for I have several large work benches and stations all throughout my shop.

I went and gathered several pieces of wood, some screws and nails, several hammers and screwdrivers, a few chisels, and a couple hand planes. I came back and set it all on the bench, lining everything up as to what they are.

“Okay, so, an experiment on woods first. Pick out the ones that are hardwoods and softwoods please.” I said, and pointed him to the pieces.

Talon sorted them pretty near exactly how I expected him to. He took several minutes, he picked each piece up, pressed into them, even scratched them, then grinned, and put them in their piles.

“Okay, believe it or not, you're only about half correct on these. You put this one into the softwood pile, why?” I asked, picking up the large and shockingly light piece of balsa.

“Because it's so light and I easily scratched the surface of it with just my fingernail.”

“Okay, and this piece, why'd you put it into the hardwoods?” I asked, grabbing the piece of fir.

“Because it was pretty heavy for its size and didn't seem to scratch near as easy as some of them did.”

“And those are excellent tests, and you did exactly what was expected, and even many professional's will do the same thing. The problem though, softwoods and hardwoods aren't actually classified by their densities or their physical hardness. For instance, balsa, this is a hardwood by its proper definition, yet it's so light that it seems unholy. Balsa is incredibly strong though, and has far more strength than its weight suggests it might. It also mars very easily, so is not suitable for furniture making. As a botanist to be, you'll probably understand some of this better than I would, and I'm not gonna try to explain it, because I couldn't possibly do it justice, but I do have an excellent book on the subject that you're welcome to read. Balsa is an enigma in the wood world, when it's green, it's one of the heaviest woods on the planet, yet when it's dried, it becomes the lightest, when it's green, it's shockingly weak, when it's dried, it's surprisingly strong.”

“Cool and I'd love to read that book.”

“Good, I hoped you would. Next is the fir, good reasoning for putting it into the hardwoods pile, but also incorrect. It feels harder than most soft woods, and is a decent weight, but is actually a soft wood. The basic principle, if it is a leafy tree, it is a hardwood, if it is a needle tree, it is a softwood. There's a little more to it than that, but, as this experiment clearly taught you, just what you see isn't necessarily the deciding factor. Now, I want you to take this piece of pine and put it into the jaws of the vice in front of you so that about two to three centimeters of the face is sitting proud of the jaws.”

He did it, but I had to help him a little.

“Perfect, now, take this hand plane here, and set it so that the knife is just about to touch the wood, and then push it slowly and gently with the grain.”

He did, and he did well.

“Excellent, how'd that feel?”

“Pretty easy, actually.”

“Good, now try the same with this plane.” And he did. “And how'd that feel?”

“Way harder.”

“Okay, now try both, but this time against the grain, and tell me what you feel?”

He did it again, but against the grain this time.

“The one that went nice with the grain, sucked going against, and the one that sucked going with the grain was super easy going against the grain.”

“Perfect. Could you use both to do both jobs?”

“Yeah, I suppose, but I'm gonna guess that you shouldn't, because one was way easier than the other for either job.”

“Perfect. Okay, here are some nails, I want to see you choose a nail, then the correct hammer for it, I wanna see how you do this on your own to start, use your head, it isn't hard, and when you're done, I'll show you how to do it better.”

I had four nails set in front for him to use, and four different hammers. He chose the smallest nail and went at it, then the next, and the next largest, and so on. 

“You have decent technique, you just need to hold it more comfortably, it's more of a wrist motion, rather than a whole arm motion, and logically you chose the right hammers, yet you didn't. This hammer here, isn't for nails. This hammer here, is more the type for using with a chisel, see that it's not actually metal, this is more properly called a mallet. Now, try it again, but use this hammer for these two nails, and this hammer for these two nails, drop your grip a little on the handle, and use more of a wrist motion.” I said, showing him as I went.

He repeated the process.

“So, what do you think?”

“Was way easier that time for sure, and my elbow doesn't hurt as much after doing it.”

“Perfect. Now, onto screwing.”

“I'd like to, but you won't let me yet.” He grinned cheekily to me.

“Brat.”

“Thanks.” He said brightly.

“Okay, still into this pine, I wanna see you put these screws in.” I said, handing him four screws, starting with a really small one to a pretty large one. 

Talon tried, he managed to get the smallest one in, but failed on the rest to get them in more than just a couple millimeters.

“Why do you think you're having so much trouble with those ones?”

“They're too big, and I just don't think I'm strong enough.”

“Strength can certainly play a part in it, I could drive even the largest of those screws into that piece of wood if I really wanted to, sure, but all four of those screws will easily go into such a soft wood like that. If you were able to, what would you do to make this work much easier?” I asked, wondering if he could figure it out.

“Can I try something?” He said after a moments thought.

“Certainly.”

He removed one of the mid sized screws, grabbed the nails that are still on the bench, chose one that is only a little smaller than the screw, chose the proper hammer to drive that nail, drove it in about as far as he needed to, and then pulled it back out. He then put the screw back into that hole, and this time had a much easier time of it.

“Excellent problem solving. That's certainly one way to do it. Can you think of another tool that might achieve the same results, but might even be faster and easier?”

“I know you can drill holes in wood easily, so maybe a drill.” He asked happily, really soaking this up.

“Absolutely. The key is to choose the right size bit for the screw that you're installing, for the wood that you're putting it into. Into a softer wood such as pine, the hole should be slightly smaller, whereas in a harder wood, you might need to make the hole slightly larger, but still clearly smaller than the threads of the screw.”

I then went and grabbed my drill and the drill bits. I taught Talon how to chuck up a bit, and showed him how to drill a hole, and then passed it over, and he did it as well. I had given him the bit that would be best in pine for putting in the largest of the screws, and as soon as he had the hole drilled, I told him to put the screw in now, and he did.

“Much better?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, still not easy, but way easier than without.”

“Of course. There's lotsa resistance, and the harder the wood, and the bigger the screw, the harder it becomes. Honestly, there are only a few cases where I even drive screws by hand any more. This is what I prefer.” I said, and showed him my cordless impact screwdriver, then showed him how the unit drove in even the largest screw into the pine.

“Wow, that looks much easier.” Talon laughed when the screw went in in about three seconds, versus his three minutes to do the same one.

“It can be, yet using one of these things takes skill. If you don't hold it right, then you'll never get it done right. You also haveta be very careful in doing so as well, because you can easily split wood and/or strip the hole out completely. These bigger screws absolutely would, normally, except these bigger ones I typically only buy the ones that are self drilling, so that they clean out their own hole, but often you first haveta pre drill. Then, much like the manual screwdriver, as you found, if you don't hold it correctly, it doesn't work very well. Then there's the type of screw too. Technically all screws can go into all woods, but again, here you're always better to use the screw for the job at hand.”

I went over several types of screws, and what all they would and could normally be used for. There is far more to this than most people ever realize, most just think that a screw is a screw is a screw, but if you use the right one, it makes things so much easier, and I taught Talon all this. I even had him drive a few screws into some miserably hard wood, by hand and by drill, and of course he preferred the drill, but, as I said, and he learned, a drill makes for stripped holes very quickly, and so he has to learn finesse.

“Very good Baby. Now for chisels. Chisels are broken down into several categories again, standard flat chisels, which can be ground in many ways for various reasons, but almost all mine I keep at the standard thirty degree bevel, then you have carving chisels that come in a huge assortment of shapes and sizes for carving all sorts of things, and then lathe chisels. Once more, you would never use one chisel for the others job, sure, it can work, but, you'll never get as good a result, and in the case of the lathe, can be downright dangerous to do so. Lathe chisels are not classically sharp like a woodworking chisel is, yet it is sharp in its own way. This is because they work in a different way. You could use a standard woodworking chisel on the lathe, and I've even done so for very certain reasons we won't get into yet, since that's masters work, but again, unless done right, can be dangerous. Now, this is a standard woodworkers flat chisel, tell me what you think of it.” I said and took the protective end cap off, and handed it to him.

“Holy shit, this thing is sharp.” He said after testing its edge. He then pressed it flat against his arm, and proceeded to very cleanly shave off some of the soft downy hairs he has there.

“Yes, they are, I keep all my chisels like this, and as you just found out, you can very easily shave with them. What else, look at it very closely?”

“Yikes. These aren't tools, they're bloody weapons.”

“Absolutely they could be, and I even have an old set that I no longer use, but keep just as sharp, and I use them as throwing knives, and I'm deadly accurate with them too.”

“Oooookaaaaay.” He said.

“So, what else?”

“They're really finely polished, it looks like a mirror. It's heavy, but not too heavy, and feels really nice in the hand.”

“Excellent. A good chisel should be an extension of your hand, it hasta feel comfortable, and it hasta be well balanced, or it's more a danger than an asset. As for the mirror polish on it, that's the key to it being super sharp. I'll teach you how to sharpen them later, but, for now, try carving into this piece of wood.” I said, handing him a piece.

When he went to do it free hand, I gave a light cough, then he looked to see where his hands were placed, then realized his error, and put it into the vice. He then tried carving both with and against the grain.

“Very good, and I'm glad you realized on your own how boneheaded what you were about to do was. That's the sorta thing that causes hospital visits, never put your hands in the way of sharp items.”

“Yeah, when you coughed, it made me realize that I was doing something wrong, and I saw it instantly. Thanks. That coulda hurt.”

“It would've happened so fast, and with that chisel being so sharp, you probably wouldn't have realized it 'til you saw the bleeding, trust me, I know, I've still managed to get myself at least a couple times. Usually it's not so bad, and I just bandage up and go about my business. Most of the time, when you're working with good sharp hand tools, you're not working with the force needed to do really bad damage. But, if I were to do this.” I said, and then dropped the chisel onto the ground, point down, and allowed it to totally destroy my fine edge.

“What'd you do that for, that thing was deadly sharp, now you've just ruined it?” He gasped.

“Teaching. You can't hope to learn, if you don't know what abusing your tools does for them and you. Now try it?” I said as I picked it up and handed it back to him.

He tried, and he could get a shaving off, but I could see how much more he had to struggle.

“I think I see what you mean about being unsafe, I hadta use at least fifty times more strength to do that, and it's sure not as clean.”

“Exactly. Now, let's say you were having to force your chisel that hard, and something slipped, and you just so happened to have a body part in the way, what'd happen?”

“I don't even wanna think of that, it'd be right nasty I'm thinking though.” He said, with a clear green tinge.

“Right nasty is probably being too kind. A sharp chisel will cut you easier, true, but because you're hardly pushing it, it's just gonna cut, and the cut'll be clean, it'll hurt, sure, but probably not too bad. This chisel, though, no, with the force you haveta use to use it now, if it slipped and impacted your body, not only is it gonna tear your skin and be excruciatingly painful, but it's also gonna go in far deeper and do way more damage than a sharp chisel ever could. Your skin is way softer and easier to cut than pretty near any wood, so, remember that, at the force you haveta use to use a dull chisel, it's still more than sharp enough to kill. I'll show you how to sharpen them later, that's a whole other level of skill, that honestly too many people just don't possess.”

“Thanks, I'd like to learn it though.”

“And you will, because I honestly think it's one of the essential skills a woodworker must master, preferably before he or she ever gets good at something else. Now, onto the carving chisels.” I said and then showed him a few, taught him how to use them, and then had him try them to create a few shapes.

“Now, carving is usually done free hand, and even on rare occasions, you actually haveta have the chisel pointing toward your own body, but done in a controlled manner, with just your fingers pushing gently, this can be perfectly safe, but trust me, all carvers nick themselves from time to time, it bleeds, it hurts, and you just say fuck that was stupid, and bandage up and continue on. Most of the time, if you just pay attention to the grain if the wood, and work within it, you're fine, but, when carving, you're often going against what the grain wants you to do, and that's when it becomes a little more dangerous, especially when taking bigger passes. Many guys will still try and secure their piece in some sort of vice for the majority of their carving, but, when it comes to fine details, more often than not, you haveta hold it freehand. I have a couple different carving vices, and I'll show those to you later. Now, you try, carve this pattern out however you wish.” I said, drawing onto a piece of basswood and handing it to him.

Talon decided that this would be easy enough to do in the vice, so put it in, and then chose his first chisel, and went to work. Once he was done with that one, he chose the next, and continued on from there, and then he also used the other couple that I had, and actually did really quite well.

“Very good Baby, you held the chisels well, you took nice small light passes, going just a little deeper with every one, 'til you got it to where you thought it needed to be. This is the thing with carving, there's no real rules, there's no one chisel that's better than another, you haveta use your feelings to choose the right chisel to do what you're trying to do. Some guys get away with just a small handful of chisels and do stunning work, whereas others, like me, have dozens of chisels, each one really made more for certain things. It takes practice to figure it all out, but you did very well.”

“Thanks, I actually enjoyed that.”

“Good, then maybe we'll get you carving some stuff. For instance, for a project I'm working on, I need a fan shaped relief carving done for it. I won't expect you to get it perfect on the first try, and if you can't do it, then I can, but I think it'd be an excellent carving to start on, since they're pretty easy to do.”

“Really?”

“Sure. You can't learn if you don't try, and the best time to try is when it hasta be perfect, because then it causes you to take your time and do it right. With time comes skill, with skill comes speed, never speed through anything 'til you have the time and the skill to back it up. Even still, I'm nowhere near fast, yet to you, at first anyway, I'll probably seem super fast to do the same thing, but that's because I've gotten really good at it, but I'm not even a master carver yet. You should see some of the masters do their work, it seems you blink and they're done.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So, now, power tools. You already tried the drill and the driver, and technically they're power tools, true, but to me, a true power tool is something that cuts or moves at high speeds. We're gonna get you onto one of the smaller sanders and the scroll saw.”

“You want me to use a saw, is that wise?”

“Of course it is. Now, scroll saws are special. Because the way they work, they're about the safest power tool a child can use. Here, I'll show you.” I said, as I had been talking, I had been leading him to where we were to go, and as we got there, I turned the saw on, and then put my finger up to the moving blade and let it kiss me. Talon screeched.

“What the hell'd you do that for?” He said.

“To teach you something.” I said and held up the finger. 

There is a tiny little nick in it, you can see a tiny bit of blood under the surface, but it is not so bad that it will actually bleed, and I will not even need to put a bandage on it.

“You just stuck your hand into a moving blade, that's not very smart.”

“No, that was teaching, putting my hand into any other saw would not be smart. Because of the way the blade moves, unless you press into the blade, it'll give you a little kiss, but will rarely, if ever, truly cut you. See, not even any blood. Now, because of this, though, the scroll saw is amongst the slowest of saws to use, and only slightly slower are the hand tools. This is the preferred tool for certain forms of art though.”

“Still don't think very highly of that particular teaching method.”

“Yeah, but now see what it does to wood when you actually mean to cut something. Try cutting this shape on it.” I said, taking a small thin piece of plywood and drawing a simple shape on it.

I gave him the basic instructions, told him to take his time and to let the tool do the work, and to never force it, because that will cause accidents. He started just fine, and then, because he was not holding the piece firmly enough, it started jumping around on him.

“Ah, what the hell.” He screeched again.

“What'd I tell you about holding it firmly, you're in control of the saw, the saw is not in control of you, though at the moment it has you in its control. Turn it off, pull it out, and then start again, this time, hold properly and firmly.”

And this is why kids should be taught on a scroll saw, it teaches a lot, in a reasonably safe manner. Talon did quite well, once he got the hang of it, and he relaxed some. He has good control, and is not forcing the work at all, so that is good. For almost an hour, I drew out patterns, and made him cut them, and he was doing great. Finally I moved him over to a sander, and taught him everything there as well. Clearly sanders are very easy to use, but there is still plenty to teach, and so I teach it all. Before we know it, it is lunch.

“That was a lot of fun, thanks.”

“You're welcome, now, let's go get some food, and then we'll come back and I'll get you doing some carving for me.”

“Okay.” He said happily, but I am sure that is more for lunch than anything.

We made and ate lunch, then headed back out to the the shop after cleaning up. I grabbed a piece of cherry, since that is the wood I am using for the cabinet, painstakingly drew out the shape that I wanted it to be, and then handed it to Talon.

“Okay, here you are, and here's a picture of what it needs to look like. Do it however you feel is required to make this, look like this. The flutes should be about five to six millimeters deep, and try your best to keep it as even as possible. Have fun, but don't get discouraged. If you screw it up, I have roughly a tonne of cherry, and this piece will just go in the burn pile, so no biggie, and of course, don't be discouraged when I ask you to try again. If it's to go on one of my finished pieces, it has to be as close to perfect as it can be, and while I can't expect you to be perfect, I do want you to try your best. Once it's close, I'll be able to clean it up, and I'll let you watch and learn, unless you manage to get it, which, at the stage of your learning, I'd be shocked, but don't take that as an insult, with practice comes perfection.”

“Okay, and I'm not insulted, I know I don't know much yet.”

“Good. When you start to feel the chisel starting to work, stop, come to me, and I'll sharpen it for you. Maybe tomorrow I'll teach you how to sharpen properly, but not today, now I wanna have some fun. I forgot how maddening it is to teach, I could never do that for a living, I'd have a nervous breakdown.”

Talon giggled. “You're really good at it, but I know how you feel. I was asked to tutor someone last year, most frustrating and pointless thing I've ever done. I couldn't be a teacher either.”

“Thanks. I'd really only be a good teacher to a good student, someone who's bright and wants to learn, and only about this sorta thing, because it's what I'm passionate about.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“Okay Baby, get to work, let's see just how good you can get it. When you wreck one, come see me and I'll redraw it for you. Just remember, never disturb me 'til it's safe. Well, unless it's an emergency, but in that case, I did forget to show you something. In six spots around the shop are emergency shut down switches, those big red buttons, hit one of them, and then power to all tools is cut, and everything shuts down. Clearly that's only in an emergency, because shutting down power half way through a cut on something usually ruins that piece.”

“Oh, okay, good to know, and it makes sense. I hope I don't wreck one.”

“It does make sense, and where you hope you don't wreck one, I hope you do.”

“Why?”

“It's not our victories that teach us, it's our failures. Once you fail, you begin to learn, and that's when I can really teach you. If you somehow manage to screw up and do it right the first time, you maybe made errors that you'll keep repeating, things you didn't know about, but make it harder. Just because something works, doesn't always mean it's the right way. I'll likely be able to see those errors on the finished product, and then I can show you how to fix them, and even better, how to prevent them in the first place. I can only show you so much, but I can teach you so much from your mistakes.”

“Oh. You have a different way of teaching, everyone always says do it right the first time, or don't do it at all.”

“Bullshit, how can you do anything perfectly your first time, hell, even your hundredth time, it's impossible.”

“I know that, that's why I think it's stupid. All the teachers are like that though, they expect everyone to grasp things instantly, and when they don't, they fail. I was lucky, I almost always do get it right away, but many of the kids don't, and then they get mad because they didn't learn it, but how could they have learned it, if they didn't teach it in the first place, or, like you said, fail, and then learn why it failed, and then learn from that.”

“Yes, I saw all that as well. Teachers rarely teach any more, if you ask me. They have a hard job, there's no denying that, I couldn't do it, that's for sure, but I don't think teachers are taught how to actually teach any more, and that's sad.”

“Yeah. Well, I guess I'll get to work then.”

“Me too.”

I separated from Talon as he was putting his piece in the vice to hold it, and I went to the cabinet I am working on. It is an antique replica of a large grandfather case clock with so much fine detail and exquisite workmanship that even I had wondered if I had the skill to manage it when I was asked to make it. The blasted thing is almost two and a half meters tall, and has more joinery in it than some entire kitchens. I am about half way done though, and it is looking amazing already. I am milling all the various moulding parts for it now, because it has several stepped and very intricate mouldings all over it to decorate it.

A little more than an hour later, just as I finished what I was doing, I saw Talon wave to me to get my attention. With my hearing protectors on, I would likely not have heard him anyway.

“Hey there Baby, how's it coming along?”

“Good, I guess, it's definitely not perfect, and I have a feeling that I'm doing another, but I think it's pretty good for a first try anyway.” He said, handing me the piece.

I looked it over carefully.

“You're being very critical of your work, that's good. Perfection comes from within, and unless you strive to be perfect, nothing you make will be, you know and understand this already, which is excellent, most adults have a hard time with that. No, it's not perfect, yet, but it is pretty damn good for a first try. Your lines aren't quite straight, that's the largest single flaw, but all the small flaws add up to more. You have varying depths, you have a few deeper gouges, and it's not smooth. How would you go about fixing this?”

“Throw this one out and start new.”

“Actually, believe it or not, this isn't beyond repair, yet. See, this is the thing with carving, almost anything is fixable, you just haveta take a nice soft touch, go just a touch deeper on the whole thing, even out the lines, and smooth it out. I don't want the flutes too much narrower though, so you may end up having to start over again, just because they might end up a little too narrow by the time you fix it. I want you to try that, though, okay. It's not perfect, and neither of us expected that, but it is pretty damn good for a first try, and is not yet ruined. I expect you might just ruin this one yet, but that's good. Good work Baby.”

“Thanks.” He said, took it and skipped happily back to the work bench.

Almost an hour later, Talon was back.

“I think I'm better, but I think you're right, now the flutes look weak in comparison to everything else.” He said and then passed it over, and I looked it over thoroughly.

“Yes, I agree. Much better over all though. Still a little bit of differences in the depth of cuts, but much closer this time for sure. The lines still aren't quite as straight as they need to be. Actually, I should've shown you what this is going on, so that you understand the level of detail that we're striving toward.” I said, and then led him to the piece.

“Holy shit, you made this, it looks amazing?”

“Thanks, and it's only half done. You caught me making just one of the head piece mouldings that your carving will centre on. At present, like I said, this piece is only at the half way stage, yet this last half is where all the true detail comes in.”

“Fuck, it looks perfect already the way it is.”

“Here, look at the picture of the antique original that I'm basing this off of, and then maybe you'll understand. Even I doubted I had the skills necessary for this level of craftsmanship.”

“Yikes, that is some fancy. Where on earth could you put this and make it look good, because you'd need some fancy room to showcase this.”

“That it is, and you're right, you need somewhere truly spectacular to showcase this piece, and that's where it's going. This client has a massive grand colonial that he's restoring, one of the oldest houses in the province, has stunning ocean views, and the place truly is massive and grand. This is designated to go at the top of the double curved grand stairway. Wanna guess how much this is costing him, and that's just my portion?”

“Wow, that's amazing. How much?”

“Twenty five thousand dollars.”

“Holy shit, for this one piece?”

“Yes, and that's my portion. The clock maker, who's making the clockworks for this, is charging about that much as well. The piece you're making is only one of almost a hundred separate pieces that needs to be painstakingly hand carved though, the easiest one, hence that's why you're doing it. Now you understand the importance of perfection on this. This is due in two months, and at the rate I'm going, and the stage I'm currently at on it, it's gonna be a tight squeeze to make it happen. Granted, like I told him, I was mid project on another massive build, so his wasn't gonna be done instantly either, and I warned him that I could be late, depending on how that project went. He's filthy rich though, so he doesn't wanna hear stuff like that, I don't actually need to eat or sleep, I just needta get him his stuff when he says so, god I hate the ultra rich sometimes, but they do pay me well. Well, except the one asshole, but I successfully sued him for twice what he owed me anyway. Thank mankind for good paperwork.”

“Mankind, most people thank god.”

“Yeah, but I don't believe in god, and all the churches and their version of god, and their holier than thou art bullshit are the largest single contributor to all the pain and suffering on this planet, at least in my opinion.”

“Not just yours. I feel the same way too.”

“Yeah. So, let's go draw you up another one, and see how much better you can get your next one. With any luck, by the time you complete your tenth one, it should be about perfect.”

“You think it'll take ten tries?”

“Why wouldn't it. Even I myself sometimes take two or three times before I perfect something the first time I try something new now, and I've been doing this for years. I know virtually every technique there is, yet I'm still constantly learning, there's still always new ways and ideas. No, just learning like you are, ten times is where I put you at, you've already done two, so only eight more to go. Though, I think you're like me, you probably won't even take that many.”

“Other than the obvious, how so?”

“It is the obvious though, you're smart, you're already starting to see and understand how and why, what and why, and when and why. I see it in your eyes as I describe the imperfections to you, you're already thinking about those imperfections and how to perfect them.”

“True.” He smiled brightly.

This is why teaching people who are smart is far easier, they do not get all offended when you point out that they are not perfect. I have always found that the smarter someone is, no matter how, the less they get offended, and the more they are willing to learn. I know and understand that everyone is smart in their own way, yet some people are not smart enough to strive for more.

I drew out a new piece for Talon, and then as he started working, so did I. A little more than an hour later, he was done.

“It's better, but I still think it needs something.” Talon said, handing the piece over.

“Better, much better. You're right though. I think you need to deepen and enhance the flutes just a bit more, you still have just a touch too much waver to both the straightness of the lines, as well as the depth, but it's much closer. This one is still repairable, so go try again Baby.”

“Thanks, that's kinda what I thought too.”

“I suspected you might have.”

Half an hour later, he was back again, handing his piece over.

“Very good Baby. Still needs just a touch more work. Try and enhance and then smooth out the button just a little more, and this flute isn't the same depth as the others.”

“Oh, okay, missed that one.”

Almost half an hour later, he was back again, handing it over.

“Damn near perfect Baby. Now all you haveta do is sand it. Because of the detail on this, it's all hand work though, so let's show you that.”

“You think so?” He said in shock.

“Of course I do. I wouldn't say so otherwise. To me, stroking someones ego does nothing but harm him. If it's not perfect, I'll say so, and tell you why and how to fix it, assuming it can be. I'm not just gonna say, oh look, it's absolutely perfect, when it's not, you'll never learn and grow if that's all you get. I suppose to some that makes me sound harsh, or even overly critical, but I'm far harder on myself than I am anyone else. To me, striving for perfection is the only way to go, and why should I expect less from those I teach. The guys in the shop hated it when I hadta teach them anything, and my boss made me teach them lots. They always said I was the most strict and anal teacher they'd ever had, but, when I asked them if they learned, they always admitted that they certainly learned far more than they ever knew before.”

“Thanks, I actually appreciate that sorta teaching, I don't want someone to stroke my ego,” He said normally, and then under his breath. “Just my dick.” And then normally again, “And I can understand why they wouldn't necessarily like you as a teacher, but that you always taught them so much. Look at me, this morning I'd never even touched a tool in my life, now I've done this. I never thought I'd ever do anything like this.”

“Heard that.” I grinned.

“You were meant to.” He grinned back.

“I know. So, here's the sanding station. Hand sanding is far more time consuming than power sanding, but you haveta understand the principles of it regardless, which I already taught you on the power sanders. Here it's the same, start with course, work to fine. Because this isn't rough, you could easily start in the one fifty to one eighty grit range and be just fine. Something like this I want sanded right up to three twenty grit though. That'll take a while, because it's so small and fine.”

I then showed him all the detail sanding pads I have for doing this sort of work, and then watched for a few minutes as he got to it. I continued my work until Talon got my attention again, almost an hour later. That was when I also realized that I am getting hungry and it is after dinner, again. I do that fairly regularly. He handed over the piece.

“Very nice Baby. Couple areas need just a tiny bit more work to make perfect, but all in all, a most excellent first real carving.” I said happily.

Not bad, he has done exceptionally well, even though it is amongst the easiest of carvings that he could do, I had not expected it to be quite so good, quite so fast. 

“Thanks.” He said.

“You're welcome. That'll be for tomorrow though, it's after dinner and we needta go eat. We'll come back out after dinner to clean up and close up the shop for the night, and then maybe we'll sit back and read for the evening.”

“Okay, sounds good, I'm getting really hungry.”

“Me too.”

We went and made and ate dinner, cleaned that up, and then headed out to the shop to clean it up and shut it down for the night. When we got in, we stripped down to our very soggy and thick diapers, and Talon asked for the book on woods that I had told him about, so I showed him my book case, and found the book for him. It is a shockingly large book, and it has so much information in it that it is not even funny. I have read it, but considering I am not as adept at the information it is giving, much of it had went over my head, yet I still learned a shit load more about wood and why it does what it does. I think that Talon will get a lot from this book, and I have a feeling that he will truly understand it too.

We sat there, reading in silence until bed time. It was very nice and peaceful and relaxing. I try and end every day like this. I so very rarely watch TV or movies, almost never use the computer, though I do do some research on it, and honestly, I have no real interest in them either.

“Well Baby, I think it's time for bed. How's your super thick baby diaper?”

“Glorious.”

“Yes, that much I can agree upon, however, are you gonna leak if you go to bed is what I needta know?”

“Probably not.”

“Same, so we should be good. Let's head to bed Baby.”

“Okay, but could I just sleep with you again please?”

“I suppose so, but no playing.”

“Couldn't if I wanted to, I wouldn't wanna take off this amazing baby diaper yet, and we'd certainly haveta.”

“Good to know, keep you diapered up ultra thick, and you'll be easier to control.”

“I wouldn't say that, I'm an uncontrollable force, why do you think my parents dumped me.” He grinned cheekily.

“Yeah, they couldn't kill you or force you to be as stupid as they are, so clearly they had no choice but to get rid of you.”

“No shit. No, eventually I'm gonna have you, have no fears there.”

“I have none, don't worry. I want it as much, but I want love more, at least with you.”

“Yeah, me too.” He sighed contentedly.

We headed to bed, crawled in, curled up, I kissed the back of Talon's head, and he sighed deeply, I whispered to him goodnight, I love you, and he whispered it back to me as well, I turned off the light, and then we slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days went by, and every day Talon and I learn more and more about each other. Every day I am truly shocked at how bright Talon truly is and how fast he learns things. He learns even faster than I do. No matter how much I try and teach him, he is always eager for me to teach him more. He is never satisfied until I tell him that I no longer know anything else, which is of course great.

The next day I did teach Talon everything I know about sharpening, and he soaked it all up, and can now sharpen the chisels and plane irons every bit as well as I can. So now he can sharpen his own tools once they stop cutting as well as they should.

It took a couple days for the home schooling to get set up, and when it did, Talon got started on that, and did it every morning for a few hours, but would then join me in the shop to work and play. We had ordered several books for Talon, as well as a couple more for me too, and he cannot wait for them to come in. He says that he is thoroughly enjoying the book I gave him, and has learned so much about trees that he never knew before. I had thought it was dry when I read it, but he talks about it as if it is the most amazing fantasy novel he has ever read. Then again, I get that way with some of the books I read, and I know most would find them nearly impossible to read.

I also ordered a few other things that Talon wants, but I had not told him about. I cannot wait until they come in as well.

Talon has slept with me every night since, and though we change each other, and we are both always hard for every change, he has not yet tried anything. I am glad, I want it, but still I want to hold off as well. I think we need to. I am falling so deeply in love with Talon, I have never felt for anyone what I feel for him. He says he feels the same way too, which is the only reason he is able to hold off as well.

I have had Talon do a couple more simple carvings for me, so that I do not have to do them, and he seems to be enjoying it, and he is getting even better at it, getting them done just a little faster, and with fewer errors on each one.

Finally the day came that I got the email notification saying that the last of our packages are in at the shipping store. After morning chores and Talon's school work was done, we had lunch, then cleaned that up.

“Okay Baby, time to get dressed, we haveta head into town.”

“Oh, how come?”

“Your books are in.”

“Wicked, can't wait to start reading them too. While we're in town, can we look into a greenhouse, you said we could?”

“Sure Baby, that was one of the planned stops anyway. We have several places to go while we're in town. I have lotsa supplies to pick up; there's more than just your books at the shipping store, we need groceries, I need shop supplies, then the greenhouse, and a few other things I'm sure, including clothes for you, since, honestly, you need ones that make you look as good as you should. So, soggy baby bum changes, dressed, and out.”

“Okay.” Talon said happily. He is never against soggy baby bum changes.

We changed each other as usual, both of us very hard, and then we got dressed properly. I grabbed the grocery list, since any time I am low on anything, I write it down, so that I do not forget it when I am at the store. I have the shop supplies list as well, since I do the same thing for that stuff, and we headed out. 

We went to the shipping store first, grabbed all the boxes from there, and then to the medical store to pick up our regular diapers. Next was the woodworking store I get all my supplies at, and we spent well over an hour there, grabbing all the glues, screws, nails, and other hardware that I need and cannot make. I also grabbed lots more bits and blades for various tools, though I did drop a few off to have them sharpened as well, since I do not have nor want the specialized equipment for sharpening all my bits and blades.

Next was the mall, where we went and picked out some good quality and very good looking clothes for Talon, but we did also get him some good quality work clothes as well. We even hit the book store and picked out a few more good books each. A few other stores were also visited, and a few other things purchased.

We went to a ranch supply place next and talked to someone about a greenhouse, one that would be suitable for year round usage, and he told us of a few models that he has available and who could install them, since, like I said, I do not have the care or the time to do the install myself, and would rather pay someone else to do this one. Normally I prefer doing most things myself, but I just do not have the time for this. Talon and I agreed on a model, ordered it, and they said that they would arrange to have it all installed for us in about a weeks time, but would call to confirm exact timing once they figured that out. Apparently the crew can do it in just one day if there is no concrete that needs to be done, which there is not for this model, so that is good.

Our last stop for the day is the grocery store, where we have lots to buy. We hit the baby aisle first, where we grabbed lots of diaper wipes, baby lotion, diaper rash cream, baby powder, and four of their largest baby soothers. Talon smiled happily at all this. We grabbed all the groceries that we need as well, and then, before too long, we are on our way home, but, as we loaded everything, Talon dug through the bags, found the soothers, and grabbed one of them. We had not even made it out of the parking lot before he had it opened and was happily sucking his soother.

“Better Baby.”

“Mmmhmm. Still rather be sucking you though.” He said around his soother.

“Yes, well, the feeling's mutual Baby, no worries there, maybe in a few days we can start learning each others bodies.”

“Mmmm, okay.”

As soon as we made it home, we started offloading everything, and getting it all put away. The last things were the boxes that had been delivered to the shipping store. I passed Talon the boxes of books first, and he happily tore into them and checked everything out. He is very pleased with his selection. Next I passed him one of the boxes that I know will be diapers, and he opened it, and as luck would have it, it was his diapers, in the super thick.

“Wow, these are awesome baby diapers, they even look a little babyish, just like yours.”

“That they do, and that they are Baby.”

“Wicked, thanks.”

I passed the next box, and this one was my diapers, then the next are four large packs of the largest and thickest diaper doublers I have ever found anywhere, and I think Talon forgot to breathe. The last box, the smallest, when Talon opened it, he came almost instantly and quite powerfully for a boy his age, squeaking so cutely as he did so. I bought him his very own butt plug, dildo, and cock ring, all vibrating.

“Wow, that was amazing. Thanks, these are gonna feel so good.”

“Yeah, that they will. Now, later on, once our baby diapers are properly peepeed, I wanna lay on the bed, watching each other, as we play. I think it's important that a boy learns his body first before he lets someone else learn it. You've started a little, and that's good, but you still don't know everything. You'll get to watch me, and you can copy me and learn some of the things that I've learned on myself that make me so fucking hot. Whether they do the same for you or not is another question, though I think you'll love most of them.”

“Wow, sure, I'd loveta do that with you, it sounds hot.”

“It will be.”

In order to ensure that we peed our diapers quickly, I made us a large pot of tea, and we enjoyed two cups each. As we were drinking our tea, we took everything to the shop and got it all put away. By dinner time, we are getting very full, but not quite full enough, and we are starting to get hungry, so we made and ate dinner. As soon as it was cleaned up, I got Talon's attention.

“Okay Baby boy, I think we're as good and soggy as we needta be, let's go play.”

“Yippee.” He said and tore off to the bedroom.

We had already put his toys away, after cleaning them and installing their batteries of course, so they are ready and waiting in his bedside table drawer. By the time I made it, Talon has already pulled out all his toys and is waiting impatiently. I grinned, grabbed my toys and the lube, and then climbed onto the bed and knelt in such a way to leave plenty of room for Talon too. I motioned for him to join me, and he did so, also kneeling, facing me, our knees spread enough to give us more than enough access for what we want.

I grabbed my cock ring, so did Talon, I pushed down my diaper in the front, exposing myself fully to my baby, and he did likewise, and then he copied me as I slipped on my cock ring. When I turned mine on, so did he, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he went into instant and overwhelming orgasm. I had to reach out and catch him before he could fall, and held him up as he came down. I admit, I burst out laughing.

It took easily three to four minutes for Talon to come down from his cum, it was that strong. It had been rather enjoyable to watch. His hot little baby dinky had pulsed so hard, that had he actually shot his cum, the way I am positioned, I am sure I would have been sprayed down like a fire hose would have done.

“Wow, that felt fucking amazing.” He sighed deeply when he finally came to again. I let go, so that he is still kneeling, but now on his own.

“Looked like it. A wee bit on the horny side were we?”

“If by a wee, you mean absolutely immeasurable, then yeah, that about describes it.” He laughed.

“Yeah, that's what I meant.”

“I've been waiting for that all day, I haven't peed once without making myself do so, even though I was so hard it hurt every time.”

“I know, I saw, and I could tell you were hard all afternoon. It's good for you though, a little healthy anticipation.”

“Not entirely convinced that was healthy. Then again, I also haven't cum once in several days now I think, other than earlier, so I guess I was a little extra horny today.”

“No, it's good for you. Now, copy me Baby.”

“You got it.”

I reached back and poked a hole in the seat of my soggy diaper, opened it up enough for my dildo, lubed my hole and the dildo, turned it on, and then, still kneeling with our knees spread, still facing each other, and with our dicks still pulled out the tops of our diapers with cock rings installed, I started gently toying with myself. Talon is copying me perfectly, I am just massaging my ass lips with the tip of the dildo, and Talon is moaning and sighing every bit as much as I am. With my other hand, I am very gently massaging my diapered nuts, and it feels so good as well, and Talon is doing the same thing.

Once I was ready, and I think that Talon is too, I started very gently and slowly slipping the dildo in, only just a little, and then pulling it out. There is no look of pain or discomfort in Talon's eyes, so I had chosen the right sized toy for him, even though it is nowhere near the smallest, in fact, it is actually quite large for a boy his age and size. After almost ten minutes of this, we are not even half way in yet, but I am getting seriously close to exploding, and I can see that Talon is as well. I grunted to him to hold off for as long as possible, and to not pass out this time. From the sounds that he is making, I think that he is already holding, and that he might not be able to hold on for much longer. I want him to go off first, because as soon as he does, I think that will give me the last push I need, though I do not need it, I am fighting it as much as Talon appears to be.

As soon as Talon could take no more, he exploded once again, I was watching his erection, and it jumped wildly for several seconds. Talon has his eyes locked on my erection, and he probably saw the same from me as I exploded, only he got to see me spew as well. I am so charged, though, this is my first orgasm in several days as well, that it caused me to hose Talon down with fully three quarters of my load. His chest, stomach, dick, and diaper have copious amounts of my cum splattered on them, and it looks fucking hot.

“Wow, that was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed.” Talon said as soon as he was able to, and the hand that had been stroking his soggy diapered baby balls scooped up as much cum as he could, and deposited it right into his mouth. He savoured it every bit as much as I always do.

“Fuck, you taste amazing.”

“You looked fucking hot with my cum splattered all over your body and then eating it. You missed some though.” I said, and then scooped some off his right pec, and then fed it to him as well, and he sucked my finger every bit as nicely as he sucks his soothers. Fuck that is erotic, and is damn near making me cum again.

“Mmm, thanks.”

“No, thank you, that was fucking hot too.”

“Good, just wait 'til you let me suck you, I'll do my best to make it your best.”

“And you'll likely succeed too.”

I have been sucked hundreds, maybe even thousands of times now, and I have probably sucked even more, yet I have never had what I would call a truly spectacular blowjob. Many amazing ones, absolutely, but no one has made me do what I have done to so many, and that is make them pass out after only one spectacular orgasm, the blowjob lasting at least half an hour, and their orgasm lasting damn near ten minutes after that. That is what I want, have wanted my whole life, and I have the strangest feeling that this supposedly innocent little boy will be the first, and possibly only to do so for me.

I continued stroking my dildo in and out of myself, and Talon is copying me perfectly. The hand that had been stroking my soggy diapered nuts, started moving now, and though it always went back and stroked for a few seconds, I am now stroking every erotic area that I have learned on my own body. From the sounds that Talon made as he was copying my movements, I can easily tell which areas give him the most pleasure, the insides of his thighs for some reason. Mine are sensitive too, and I love it when guys stroke them sensually as they suck me, but Talon nearly came when he followed my lead. My nipples are that sensitive, whereas he hardly noticed. 

We did this for a further ten minutes, and by the time ten minutes are up, we are now fully dildo fucking ourselves. In all the way, pause for a few seconds, then out all the way, until they pop out, tickle our lips with it for a few seconds, and then very slowly back in.

I can see the orgasm building in Talon, I know that in just a few seconds he is about to have the most amazing orgasm that he has ever experienced, and maybe ever will. I have him so sexually charged, I started stroking the insides of my thighs again, so that he would do the same, and that was all it took, he collapsed onto the bed before he even finished cumming, he was out like a light.

I enjoyed the sight, but then had enough as well, so I quickly captured my cum in my non stroking hand, so that it would not go to waste, and then licked it off, and it was a hell of a load too, every bit as copious as my previous had been. 

As soon as I came down from my massive cum, I grabbed my butt plug and traded it for the dildo, then proceeded to triple diaper myself. I did take off my cock ring as I changed myself, since they can become a little uncomfortable after a while. Once I am all taken care of, I do the exact same thing for Talon, including changing out the dildo, that had still been fully seated inside himself, with his new butt plug. I also remove his cock ring, and then triple diaper him as well.

Even though it is still a little on the early side, I doubt very much that Talon will be waking up now until morning, and I am starting to fade rather quickly myself, so I decide to just go to bed as well, so curl up to my baby and fall asleep damn near as fast as he had.

I woke up first, at my regular time, which is shocking considering how early I went to bed, and then Talon woke up only a minute or two later. As soon as he came to, he sighed deeply, then rolled over in my arms, so that he is facing me, and then, before I could stop him, Talon kissed me deeply, tenderly, and very much lovingly. I am no stranger to kissing, my adult lover and I kissed lots, but even though Talon is not yet a great kisser, he did shockingly well, and I feel far more love coming through the kiss than I have ever felt before.

“Mmmm, good morning Baby.” I said as we finally pulled apart.

“And good morning to you too. My god, last night was amazing, I still feel like I'm cumming, and my butt plug feels so fucking good inside me.”

“Yeah, it was amazing for sure. I'm sure it still feels like it, as powerful as it was, you could still easily just be coming down from it.”

“Mmmhmm, and did you triple diaper us again last night?”

“Sure did Baby, hope you don't mind.”

“Oh hell no, I never mind that.”

“Good. I'm famished, let's get up and go get breakfast Baby.”

“Okay, and an extra large pot of tea, I'll get that started right away.”

“Sounds good to me.”

We made and ate breakfast, chatted while doing so, and when we were done eating, Talon said that he was still hungry, so grabbed a banana, and while staring right at me, he very suggestively swallowed the damn thing whole, fucked his throat with it, and then ate it bite by bite, but doing the same thing before every bite. It was not a small banana either, it is every bit as big around as I am, and no, I am not naive enough to not understand exactly the message that Talon is sending me, and I received it loud and clear. I just laughed at the overly horny little boy.

“Pervert.” I said to him.

“Thanks.” He said.

“You're welcome. Let's get this cleaned up, then we needta get dressed and go take care of the animals, then I gotta get some work done, while you get some schoolwork done.”

“Okay.”

When we made it to our bedroom, I grabbed a new set of work clothes that we had bought the day before for Talon, and dressed him in them. The pants are a light brown, very sturdy work pant, similar to cargo pants, just with fewer pockets, and way stronger material. His shirt is a very form fitting and thick sturdy cotton, I love these shirts myself, they breathe nicely, they stretch and move nicely, and they do not tear easily. With the triple thick diaper that Talon is wearing, it looks fucking hot on him to tell you the truth. Talon of course helped me to get dressed in near on identical clothes, he has told me several times that he loves seeing me like this as well, though, we both admit, we do prefer seeing the other in nothing but a soggy diaper more.

We went and tended to the animals, got them all taken care of, and then we separated. I to the shop, Talon to the house, though some days he comes and sits in the shop to do his schoolwork as well. Sadly today was not one of those days, I miss him when he is not in the shop with me. Funny, considering I have never had anyone working with me in this shop before.

Talon brought lunch down with him when he was done, he often does this, because he works for about three to four hours, so it is usually really close to lunch time by the time he finishes anyway. We sat at one of the work benches and ate, and then we both got back to work. 

I have Talon working on another carving, only this time there are four pieces that have to be truly identical. I had him draw it out from the plans, and as soon as I approved it, he got to work. Of course it took many tries for him to get the drawing perfect before I even let him start carving. He got his pieces of cherry that I had already cut to size, copied the drawing onto all four of them, and then got started.

At one time, I looked over, and Talon was working away, sucking his pink soother, and dancing to the music in his own head. It was beyond sexy. He truly is a spectacular young man, and I absolutely cannot wait until we make sweet tender love to each other. He must have felt me watching him, because he looked up at me and smiled warmly around his soother, then got back to his work. I followed suit.

It took Talon every bit of four hours to get the four carvings done, and when he brought them over, they were good, but I told him what he still needed to do to make them great, or damn near perfect. It is getting close to dinner time, though, so I told him that finishing them off would be a tomorrow job, and so we headed in, though we did come back after dinner to clean up as usual.

After dinner was all ate and cleaned up, and so was the shop, we came in and stripped each other, and since we are getting super saturated now, we also changed each other, going with our super thick diapers with doublers in them. We sat back and read for the night, both of us enjoying this a great deal.

The next few days went by quickly again, and twice more we repeated the same thing that we had done that first night, I made Talon copy me, only I went even slower and longer, and attempted to make him hold on for as long as he possibly could. Both times we still only had two massive earth shattering orgasms, and both times Talon passed out fully before he even finished his second orgasm.

We worked lots, and we relaxed some, as much as either of us needed or wanted, so that is good. Talon is really getting into the carving, and really seems to enjoy it. He has completed all the carved pieces that I need for the clock I am making, so I told him to try something on his own then, to try and be as creative and artistic as he could be. Every time I looked, he was standing there, carving away, often sucking one of his soothers as he did so, he is so cute when he does that.

It took him three days to complete what he was carving, a nude cherub with shockingly detailed wings and genitals. I was pretty impressed, but suggested a few things that he could do to make it perfect, and so, he spent the next day doing that, and by the time he was completed, I told him I could not have done it any better, and he glowed brightly. Trust me, that is not a compliment that I pass out lightly.

“How should I finish this?” He asked.

“Depends, where will it go do you figure?”

“I think this is more an outdoor decoration, preferably in a really nice garden somewhere.”

“Then you want a really good exterior grade finish. I suggest a few things. First, I have a bin of boiled linseed oil with lacquer thinner in it, dump it in there and let it soak over night, there's netted bags of rocks in there to hold it under the oil completely, use them. That'll raise the grain a little, but that's okay. Tomorrow, take it out, let it dry for a few days, then use straight boiled linseed oil with 0000 steel wool, that'll pretty near polish the whole piece and remove the roughness. Then, a few days later, once it's as set as it needs to be, hit it with multiple coats of the exterior grade polyurethane.”

“Okay, I'll go put it in the bin now then.”

He will easily find it, he knows where the finishing department is, and I have everything labeled perfectly. I always wrap that bin so that it does not evaporate, so he has to unwrap it first, and then dumps his statue right into it, puts the bags of rocks on top, and closes it up. 

“So, what now?”

“I think you needta learn the lathe. I have a few spindles I need made, and you seem to be really good at the carving, and so, I think you'll really like the lathe.”

“Okay. Didn't you say that if used improperly, it'll happily rip my arm off and throw it half way across the shop?”

“Yep.” I said far too happily for the statement given.

“And you want me to use that thing?”

“Sure. I think you'll be great at it. I'll teach you everything you'll ever needta know, so no worries.”

And for one whole day, that is exactly what I did, teach Talon everything that he would ever need to know about using a lathe. The single most important thing after safety, was how to properly sharpen the chisels. As Talon proves to himself that he can do it, he is getting better and better, and before too long, I have him making one of the spindles that are needed for the clock. He ruined two, in fact one blew apart in the lathe and scared him, the other he just accidentally went too far, before he got one that was damn near perfect. I gave him pointers on what to do to fix it and make it perfect, and so he took it back and fixed it.

Once I deemed it perfect, I informed him that I now need five more identical in every way to the first. He still wrecked a few more, but got the rest of them done to my satisfaction in just over a day. So, not too bad at all. With Talon having taken care of some of the time consuming things like this for me, even with me having to take time to teach him, I am now back on schedule, and might even finish early.

I still have close to a weeks worth of milling of parts and pieces left to do, then it will probably take close to that long to get it all put together, and then, finally, I have damn near a whole week just for finishing it, but, by the time it is done, it should gleam like a brand new penny, and then age beautifully and develop a truly spectacular patina.

Two days later, we received the call saying that the crew is scheduled to come out tomorrow, if we are ready for them, to install our greenhouse, and I told them that we will be home all day, so no worries. Talon is excited. As soon as they are gone, we will have to go and get all sorts of plant pots and plants and everything that Talon wants and needs. 

Once more, the night before, Talon and I watched each other as we pleasured ourselves, and as usual, it is incredibly hot. When I had been just about to cum, Talon had seen it happening, he reached out and had me shoot my load into his hand, and he licked it all off, though I did grab his hand as soon as he was about half done, and then licked the remainder off, and he groaned.

A couple more times, Talon has eaten a banana very suggestively while watching me intently. One time, I grabbed his wrist, brought the banana to my mouth, and just bit the tip off brutally, and grinned evilly to him. He burst out laughing. I think he got the picture, he is not ready yet.

I know he is, technically speaking at any rate, because the size of his dildo and butt plug, and the ease of which he accepts them, says that I am likely not going to cause him any pain, though there may still be some discomfort, because I am still a little bigger around, and certainly longer.

This morning we make sure to be dressed properly, with only a regular diaper and a diaper shirt on, so that no one will likely notice that we are diapered, and Talon does not have one of his soothers on a string around his neck like he often does. The crew arrived just as we were collecting the eggs, so we went and talked to them as soon as we were done, and told them where we want the greenhouse. Talon had already scoped out the yard and determined the best place for it to be.

They got to work, and at just a little after four, they were complete, so that is excellent. Talon stayed outside most of the day and watched them, even did his school work while doing so, while I was in the shop working, I have too much work to do still to be taking the time to just watch someone else work. We decided that the following morning we would go into town to get all that we need, and since we are going to be in town once again, we will go shopping at the same time. We need several things, so it is perfect timing.

We had a really nice evening in, and had a good sleep. As soon as we finished with the animals, we headed into town. I have the large cargo trailer that I have attached to the truck, so that we can get whatever we need, and almost no matter how large it is, it will all fit. We went to the ranch and farm store first, since I know they have everything we want and need, and we loaded up. We already have a massive pile of compost out behind the shop, care of when the barn was an actual barn, so I am sure that that will be more than sufficient for the plants. I do dump all my compostable food waste in it as well, and all the animal waste and yard waste gets dumped there, so there is some that will not be ready, but lots more than we need that should be.

We got a couple hundred planting pots, several large rolls of jute twine, dozens of packets of seeds for all sorts of foods that we will eat, and at least a dozen more things that Talon says that we will need. He asked me about lumber for building stands, so that everything is up at an easy height, and I told him that I have thousands of feet of decent pine and fir lumber for that sort of thing for him to use.

I probably do not not have near enough construction style screws for what Talon will need though, and I do need other supplies from there, so we head to the lumber store I frequent. We grabbed from them everything that we are needing, then hit a couple other stores and grabbed what all we want and need from them as well, and then, finally, the grocery store.

“So, Talon, any tummy troubles lately?”

“Actually, no, now that you mention it, nothing at all since the night you found me.”

“That's what I thought. I haven't once heard you complain either. I'd liketa grab a bun for you to test it though as soon as we get home, so that we can be sure that's what it is. I'm already reasonably certain, as are you, but since you've had zero troubles lately, and we've had lotsa different foods, we should give it a quick test.”

“Do we haveta, I'd be perfectly content with just never eating wheat ever again.”

“No, we don't haveta, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to find out for sure.”

“The pain though is sometimes so bad.”

“Yes, I know. Would you really rather not?”

“Yes please. I'll be perfectly happy never eating breads or pastas again.”

“Okay Baby, if ever there comes a time when you wanna test it, let me know, okay.”

“You mean if there ever comes a time when I wanna willingly torture myself needlessly, then, sure, okay.”

“You don't know that for sure, just almost certain.”

“Yeah, but ninety nine point nine percent certain. I think that qualifies as bloody well close enough.”

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

We continued our shopping, and while we were at the store, Talon asked for a few more soothers, and even a baby bottle, and I allowed him to pick out whatever he wants, so he did. He has another four of their largest soothers, all of them pink and purple, and two baby bottles with farm animals printed on the sides. We grabbed more lotion, cream, and powder from there as well, and even a few packs of Pampers size seven, since they have them, and like I told Talon, I like using them as diaper doublers from time to time as well, just because they are so babyish. As we went up and down the aisles, we each grabbed whatever we wanted or needed, and apparently Talon wants some apple juice, because he put four cartons in the cart as well. As soon as we were paid and loaded up, we headed out.

“Scott, do you have a sewing machine by chance?”

“As a matter of fact, I do, why do you ask?” I asked, because being a single gay man, sewing is damn near mandatory.

I do not use it often, and I do not make my own clothes or anything like that, but I do repair my own clothes, as well as hem my own pants and whatnot.

“Because, I've always wanted to really learn how to sew, and I was thinking that maybe I'd liketa try making some awesome cloth diapers and some seriously sexy baby clothes. I hadta take the beginners sewing class at school, since it was the only elective that wasn't full, because, of course, I was constantly pushed to the back of the line when it was time to decide, but I did enjoy it. Could we maybe go to a fabric store and check it out?”

“Sure, I don't mind. Anything you wanna do to learn a skill is almost always gonna be okay in my books.”

I did not mention the fact that I think that Talon would look super sexy in baby clothes. I think he already knows that.

“Cool, thanks. Had I've told my parents something like that, they would've beaten me senseless, called me stupid, and probably the worst word they called me, faggot, fuck, all the time they called me that. They never once asked, they never caught me as far as I know, but they called me that my whole life. I mean, I know I'm gay and all, but still, they said that like it was the dirtiest, most vile thing on the planet.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, that's how I was treated as well. Neither of us ever hasta worry about that ever again though, and I'll never scoff at you for something like that. I think it's great in fact.”

“Thanks, and yeah, I know.”

We made it to a fabric store a few minutes later and went in. A lady came up to ask us if we need help.

“My son here wants to learn how to sew, and he wants to make his cousin some baby clothes, including cloth diapers. Where would we find that sorta thing?”

“Right over here. It's so nice to see that a boys father is bringing him in. We see so few boys here, and when we do, it's never their fathers. It's like they think it's wrong or something.” She said happily.

“Yeah, well, it'll be me teaching him how to sew, it's just the two of us, and trust me, being a single father, learning to sew is damn near mandatory, and like I tell him all the time, just because he's a boy, doesn't mean he shouldn't learn everything, even things that some say only girls would do, which I don't agree with. There are no boy and girl activities, everything is for everyone, period.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. Here's our selection of baby printed materials. Boys this side, girls the other, and gender neutral on the next rack. As for cloth diapers, that material's all right here. You have your thinner, thicker, extra absorbent, and ultra absorbent. Depending upon the style of diapers you're making, most go with the thin for the outer layers, and then one of the other for anywhere from one to four inner layers for absorbency.”

“Excellent.” Talon said.

“And will you be making these with built in liquid proof, or going with separate?”

“Not sure, not even sure how to do it built in.”

“I have a book on how to make cloth diapers, believe it or not, we sell several copies a month. It tells you how to make virtually every style diaper there is, as well as how to make matching or built in plastic pants. We have three different plastics just for that, regular, thick, and extra thick. Then you haveta decide how you wish to fasten them; pin, button, snap, Velcro, or all in one pull on.”

“I'd like the book please.” Talon said.

“Okay, let me grab it for you.”

“Thanks.”

She was back just a minute later with the book, handing it to Talon.

“And how old is your cousin, what style diapers will he or she be needing.”

“He's four, but he's mentally and physically handicapped, so he's likely to be in diapers for a long time still. Thankfully he mostly poops on the potty now, which is why I wanna make him cloth ones, my aunt can't really afford to buy him all those diapers all the time, because her coverage barely gets her enough for half a month, and only the cheapest ones at that, so I wanna do this to help her out.” Talon said.

Wow, damn good liar, I damn near believe him, and I know the truth. I almost laughed.

“That's really sweet of you. If he has limited or no mobility, then I strongly suggest snap, button, or Velcro fasteners, but no pull on ones. You can still make them with built in plastic pants, but they're not as good, so I suggest separate for that. Because he'd be using them pretty much all day, I also suggest the thicker and more robust plastic, and for daytime the thicker material in two layers, and for night time the ultra thick for four layers.”

“Cool, thanks. Can we Daddy?”

“Get what you need, you know I don't mind.”

“Thanks. Do you also have a book on baby clothes, and maybe some patterns for them as well?”

“Certainly, I'll grab you the selection and you can pick what you want. Feel free to look through the fabrics and pick out the ones you want. Just put them on the table here, and I'll cut it all for you when I get back.”

“Thanks.”

Talon was looking through the racks before she even left us. I decided to look as well, and helped Talon to pick out several really cute and babyish fabrics. We ended up with ten patterns. We then picked every diaper fabric they have, as well as just the thickest plastic. Talon grabbed Velcro and snaps, as well as a few each of several sizes of elastic. I grabbed lots of needles and thread for the sewing machine, and lots more pins, because I have a feeling that Talon will be needing them. I grabbed a new and really good pair of scissors, since I have been using my good sewing scissors around the house for a while now, and they are probably nowhere near as sharp as they should be. I can sharpen them, but I like them for household use, so I want new and better ones for sewing anyway. When asked how much we want of each, Talon looked to me, and I shrugged, so he asked for each of the full rolls of the diaper fabric and the plastic, though none of them are full, there is lots, and then five meters of each of the chosen fabrics.

“You plan to use this much, when you don't even know if you'll like it or not?” She asked to be certain we really wanted that much.

“Yeah, it'll be fine. Daddy and I can use it we're sure.”

“Okay.” She said, and started cutting it all.

Once done, she took us up to the till and rang us through, and I am pretty sure that Talon peed his diaper when the total came up.

“Holy crap, that's way more than I expected, are you sure Daddy?”

“It's fine Baby, no worries.” I laughed.

I paid the shockingly large bill, we took all our bags, and headed out.

“We didn't haveta get that much, what if I don't like it?”

“Then we donate it, no biggie. Didn't you see the prices on everything?”

“Yeah, I just never added it all up in my head.”

“I did, so no worries. Honestly, what's five hundred dollars in the grand scheme of things. I make way more than that every day, so we're all good.”

“You do?”

“Sure, I figure that I average probably about seventeen to eighteen thousand a month, so that's upwards of six hundred dollars a day. Of course, that's my annual average, some months are more, some are less, just depends on the jobs I have going. Remember how much I'm making for the clock, remember what my final payment was for my last job. Normally I have two to three jobs on the go, and probably next week my next one will be confirmed, and that's nearly eighty thousand on its own, and will take me roughly three months to complete. I also have two other projects scheduled for the same time, the smallest of which is ten thousand dollars. So, yeah, I'm really not all that worried. Now, we haveta talk about something serious, something you did back there that was very bad.”

“What?” He asked, all of a sudden incredibly nervous, and even a little scared.

“You lied, lots, that's very naughty.”

“But, you did first, I just continued the story.” He said, bottom lip quivering and everything.

“I know, I'm just teasing you Baby. Though you're such a good story teller I damn near believed you, and I knew the truth.”

“Oh god, I thought I was really in trouble there for a minute.” He said, the air rushing out of him in relief.

“I know. Sorry to make you poopoo your baby diaper there, but it was too easy to pass up.”

“Damn near did.”

“I don't doubt that. Now, all the plans in those books and patterns will be for much smaller babies than you and I, so, do you think you'll be able to scale them up properly?”

“You mean you want me to make you some as well?”

“Of course. Finding cute babyish diaper shirts for adults is damn near impossible, and when you can find them, they're stupid expensive. I just can't justify spending a hundred dollars on one diaper shirt that's nowhere near as good a quality as what I get for thirty elsewhere, even if it's super cute and babyish. So yeah, I definitely want some as well. As for the cloth diapers, sure, why not. Never actually tried them before, and have never really had the desire to do so, but, if you make me some, I'll certainly wear them with you. Maybe not all the time, I really do love my super thick tape on baby diapers just the way they are, but with you occasionally, sure.”

“Wicked, thanks. I can't wait.”

“Now, I can teach you the basics, but I've never really learned much more than that myself. The books, I'm sure, will likely help you out a great deal more than I can. I hadta learn on my own, no one I knew could teach me.”

“That's okay. I already know the basics then, but you probably know more than my teacher at school did. Pretty sure she'd never touched a sewing machine before she stepped foot in that class. It ended up being me that read the manual on the bloody things and teaching the others how to thread them and use them. Was kinda pitiful actually, the only boy in the class, nine years old and in middle school, and it was me that hadta teach everyone, but, I suppose, that's because I can read and understand manuals really fast and easy.”

“That's too funny, and rather sad all at the same time.”

“No shit. I'll probably work a little at that every evening, read some, since I finished that huge book on woods you loaned me, and play a bit and learn more.”

“You can keep that book, I don't need it any more.”

“Oh, cool, thanks.”

“You're welcome Baby. I'll help in the evenings as well. I'm not truly into sewing, but I don't mind it either.”

“Okay, I'd like that.”

“And when do you plan to start the greenhouse?”

“I'm gonna do a couple hours in there every day for the next little while, while you're in the shop, and once I've got it all running smoothly, it'll probably only take me an hour a day after that. I've gotta try and plan everything so that it's all properly staggered, so that we don't have a shit load of fruits and vegetables all ready at the exact same time, that we can't possibly eat fast enough to use before it goes bad.

“I know pretty much all the times for everything we bought, but I still needta check a few things to ensure I'm not planting too soon or too late. I also haveta check what the optimal temperatures and sunlight each one needs. Again, I know some, but not all. That's why I bought some of the sun shade material, and heat loving plants will get planted up high, and cool loving plants will go lower. Still there's lots to learn, and I'm sure I'll make a few mistakes here and there, but at least it's not a huge waste if I screw up on something, because the cow and horse and chickens would probably love what we can't eat.”

“That sounds excellent Baby, and I'm sure that with as much as you already know, you'll make fewer mistakes and have more victories. You're right though, what we can't eat, the animals will like. Actually, that reminds me of something I thought about a while ago, and just haven't thought of since. Would you like a horse of your own. We've never even gone out horseback riding yet come to think of it.”

“Don't know. I'd never even seen a real horse 'til the first time I saw Storm at home.”

“I think we should find you a handsome young man to call your friend for the rest of your life.”

“Do horses live that long?”

“No, the oldest that I'm aware that they live for is usually around thirty years. But trust me, once you bond with your horse, even when he dies, he'll still be your best friend for life. If you treat a horse right, he'll be every bit as loyal as a dog, except you can ride a horse.”

“Oh. Actually, how come you don't have a dog?”

“Almost no one around our area does, there's so many wolves around, that dogs tend to disappear. They usually get invited to dinner with the wolves, and well, they don't usually come home. Learned that after my third one disappeared and someone finally told me that.”

“Oh, that's not good.”

“Yeah, and if you ever hear whimpering in the forest, do not go and investigate, that's one way they lure prey in. You won't usually see them all that often, but there's at least a couple packs in the area from what I understand. That's why it's also so important that the animals are in at night, and why we haveta ensure the doors are closed tight. They're right sneaky bastards, and smart too, and from what I understand, they watch for that sorta thing, and farmers have found an open door in the morning and half their livestock missing.”

“Yikes. And I suppose I'd barely be a snack for them huh.”

“You'd be an appetizer for one.”

“Ooooookay, good to know.”

“Sorry, thought I'd told you about those dangers already.”

“I remember you telling me never to go outside at night, and that I should never wander too far from the house without you knowing or with me, but I'd remember you telling me that.”

“Sorry, yeah, that's why. Also, another reason, our surrounding woods are known to harbor criminals who are sneaking across the border, one way or the other, there or here, and so, you don't really wanna get in the way of someone who might be desperate. I've handed a few over to the police, hence the reason for the high powered rifle. Granted, I also shoot for fun and am an excellent marksman.”

“Really. I remember you saying the border was nearby, but is it that close.”

“You know the fence across the road, and then the field. Well, the opposite side of that field is another fence, and then a long strip of non treed land going as far as you can see either way, that's the border, we're about three hundred meters from it. It's pretty dense forest and mountain terrain, but the criminals know the easy ways to cross. I know for a fact that we have drug mules coming through from time to time, and you've heard the helicopters, that's usually the police looking for someone, and they patrol the area quite frequently, but I'm sure for every one they catch, a hundred or more get past. Me and my neighbors all do what we can do too, but still, for every one I might get, probably a thousand get past.”

“Wow, never realized that.”

“Yeah, that's the only problem with our area, as beautiful and secluded as it is, it's not exactly the safest place to live, which is why I'm so anal about locking the doors at night, even on the barn. Way out in the woods, people don't normally lock their doors, but there we haveta, or someone could sneak in at night.”

“Good to know. And you don't have an alarm?”

“No, but I do have the video monitoring system, and it's set to alert me if there's any motion larger than a dog. You've seen me check it when it does that. Normally it's just a deer or some other large animal, but occasionally it's not.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

We continued talking all the way home, and when we got there, we offloaded everything to where it needs to go. We are both in desperate need of soggy baby bum changes, so, once we were done that, we went and changed each other, opting to go with our extra thick diapers with doublers in them. I asked Talon if he needed any help, and he said he was good for now, so I told him to ask if he needs anything, and headed to the shop.

About half an hour later, Talon came in, asking where the lumber he needs is, and so I helped him find it and haul a bunch of it to the greenhouse. He is going to use a whole bunch of cinder blocks that are kicking around the place as stands, and is just going to lay the lumber across them. It is the simplest method, and requires next to no work, so I guess I bought the screws for no real reason, but oh well, they were maybe ten dollars at most, and they will still get used elsewhere as well.

Once Talon said he was good, I left him to his work, while I went back to mine. He very clearly told me that he would be fine, that I have a paid project that I need to finish, he is not under any such deadline. He is right, and I do not think that he really needs my help anyway, and in this instance, he would have to teach me.

About two hours later, Talon got my attention.

“Hey Baby, what's up?”

“Other than me, I just have a question.”

“You can't possibly still be hard from your soggy baby bum change.”

“No, but every time I see you bent over, with that hot baby diapered bum of yours exposed as sexily as it was, it makes me go instantly hard.”

“Fair enough, I get the same reaction from seeing you like that.”

“Good. Anyway, I need some soil, and I was wondering if you'd teach me how to drive the small tractor so that I can do that and not keep bothering you. You said you'd teach me one day, well, today seems like a good enough day, and I need it.”

“Today sounds like an excellent day to teach you how to drive the tractor Baby. Come on, it'll take maybe ten minutes to teach you this tractor, since it's an automatic transmission.”

“Cool.”

I know, what young boy does not want to learn how to drive and use a tractor right. I was right, it took maybe ten minutes to teach him how to use the tractor, and I stayed for about ten minutes after that to ensure he did not get into any trouble. Once I was sure he was good, I waved to Talon, pointed at the shop when I got his attention, and he smiled and waved back. I left him to his fun and games, and I went back to mine.

When dinner time came upon us, we realized that we had totally skipped lunch, and because of that, we are starving, so we made a good dinner, ate that, and then got down to reading. Talon grabbed the book on cloth diapers, I grabbed the one on baby clothes. There was actually a lot more information in that than I had thought there would be, and I found myself enjoying it and learning a lot. Talon said the same when we were done.

“Baby!” Talon said once we were done reading for the night.

“Yes?”

“I wanna suck you so bad, and tonight's the night I wanna do so. I also want you to suck me really bad please?”

“Okay Baby, I think we're about ready for that as well.”

“Really, you mean it?”

“Yes Baby, and I'd love to do so at the same time, but, with you being so small, and I'm rather tall, I just don't think it'll work. So, since you asked, you get to choose who goes first.”

“I wanna suck you first, and I want all the cum and piss you can give me.”

“Okay, then I want all the piss you can give me as well.”

“Awesome, I knew you'd want some, so I've saved as much as I can.”

“Yeah, well, my diaper was getting too full, so I've been saving mine to warm up my fresh diaper, but if you get it instead, that's even better.”

Talon slipped his hand into mine and led the way to our bedroom. When we got there, Talon asked me to lay in the centre of the bed, put my arms above my head, and enjoy. I did as I was told, though the enjoy part is not a command he absolutely had to give me, because, as soon as he started, I could not help but to enjoy. 

Talon buried his face in my soggy diaper first, toying with my erection through it, and sniffing deeply as he is doing so. Talon probably does not know that I know this, but I have caught him grabbing my soggy diapers and opening them up, then pressing his face deep into it. Not only does he smell them deeply, but he sucks some of my pee out of them. I suppose it is only fair, since I have done the same to his.

Grasping the tapes to my diaper, Talon pulled all four at the same time and removed them. He then pulled down the front of my diaper, and zeroed in on his target, my nice big nuts. I went and had laser hair removal done in my entire groin all the way back when I was nineteen. The poor girl who did it was shocked and embarrassed the entire time, but I never once got hard, which was probably easier on her. So, as such, I am nice and smooth all over down there, and when Talon sucked in as much of my sack as he could, he did not have to worry about any hairs, because I am as soft and smooth as he still is down there.

For nearly ten minutes, Talon made sweet mouth love to my nice big baby balls, and he is exceptional at it. He will suck tenderly for a few seconds, tongue for a few, and almost the entire time he is moaning, sighing, and or humming lowly, which feels truly spectacular. No one has ever made me cum just from sucking my nuts, but Talon has got me damn near there, when all of a sudden he lets them go. The sound I made as he did so was instinctual, and I think that Talon knew what the sound meant, because he looked to me, apparently saw all that he needed to see, and smiled brightly.

Next Talon went for the target that I know he has craved for more years than he knows, he has told me so, that he does not even remember the first time he craved sucking a dick, but that it was young, real young. What kind of practice a nine year old could have possibly had to do such amazing things to me, I have no idea, but within only thirty seconds, I was forcing myself not to cum. Talon swallowed me whole, and is massaging me with his throat muscles, and every time he comes up for air, since I am so large I am certain I must be closing everything off, he does things to me with his tongue that not one person has ever done to me.

I know that Talon has practiced on bananas, clearly I have seen that, and he told me the first time he deep throated a banana was a little over a year ago, but the rest, how does a young and supposed to be innocent boy learn that. He has told me that he has read hundreds of gay and or gay diaper love stories, so that probably helps, but, I honestly think that Talon may just be a natural like I seemed to have been.

I managed to contain my orgasm for only about two minutes more, and Talon must have felt it happening, because as soon as I reached critical mass, and I was going to go into thermal nuclear meltdown no matter what he did now, he pulled off, attacked the head of my dick with his truly talented tongue, and when I did explode, it was with a force and volume that I have never experienced before. Talon practically had to gulp it all down, I fed him so much and so fast. It felt every bit of twelve full surges of cum.

Never before have I blacked out for a few minutes after being sucked, a couple guys got me close they were so good, but this time I know that I did. When I came to, Talon is still sucking me, only much more like how he sucks his soothers, just a little of my erection inside, and suckling on it softly. My god that feels amazing.

Talon had been watching me, and as soon as he saw that I was down, he gave me a nod, and with my dick in his mouth, it looked hot, but I do know what it was for, and so I let go and fed Talon the piss I have stored. I saw him as he got the first taste, and he gave that look of absolute bliss, he even shuddered and sighed deeply. I do not have much to give him, but what I gave, Talon savoured fully.

With some of my pee still in his mouth, Talon started very slowly and tenderly sucking me again, but this time, going all the way down, massaging me for one second with his throat, then all the way out until my head was just barely still in his mouth, where he lavished my dick head with all the attention he could with his tongue, but only for about three seconds.

Talon is going so slow and tender, that I just know that it will take me easily half an hour to cum, and what he is doing to me feels so amazingly good that it is not even funny. Then he realized he has two hands, and I have two targets within easy reach. His right hand started very tenderly tickling my testes, while his left started provocatively petting my pussy. He is using such soft touches that it is unbelievable, and just that alone is making my entire body quiver. 

I managed to only last twenty minutes, but, the last two I had to fight to hold off on cumming for as long as possible, I really did not want to cum so soon, but the cost of holding on so hard like I am, is that I have no idea what is going to happen when I do go, I may just drown poor Talon, or his poor head might just explode, and then, that was it, that was the last thing I remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had what might just have been the single most pleasant and longest sleeps that I have ever experienced. I woke up feeling so at peace with the world that I would have happily hugged a serial murderer and told him that I love him. I am on my side, and so is Talon, only he is facing me, and I can feel that he is already awake, because he is very softly tickling my side. I love it when he does this to me, it feels so amazingly tender and loving, and he loves me doing the same for him. I can feel from the way the sunlight is hitting me, that it is considerably later than I normally wake up, since, especially during winter as it currently is, I am normally up well before the sun.

“Good morning Baby.” I whispered softly. I have yet to even open my eyes.

“Good morning Baby, how do you feel this morning?”

“Amazing. What you did to me last night, Baby, was beyond compare, no one's ever managed to make me pass out, none have ever made me last that long, and I love no one more than I love you.”

“So I did it right?”

“No, that wasn't right, that there was perfection. You could teach your techniques and make millions. Even I learned a few things.”

“Mmmm, good. I've been dreaming of that for so long, what I wanted done to me, and what I wanted to do for my baby.”

“I can tell. How hard was it diapering me after I passed out?”

“Not too bad, I managed just fine. I hadta go peepee really bad by then, though, so I filled your diaper up instead of mine.”

“Mmmm, nice.”

“You're welcome. Now, I didn't get to get sucked last night, and I think I'm still hard from then, would you please help a gay baby boy out?”

“Absolutely Baby.”

“Oh, good.”

Before I let Talon roll over though, I pressed our lips to one another and I kissed him deeply, tenderly, giving him all the love I possess, and he basked in it. He then passed back to me all the love he has in him, and I too soaked it all in. For five minutes or more, I kissed my baby, and we both loved it.

Finally I rolled Talon onto his back, and then crawled down his tiny little body, though he is already starting to fill out and grow some, and honed in on my target. I can clearly see that Talon is about as hard as a boy can be, and he is likely at his largest too, because he is pushing a very enticing bulge in the front of his very soggy diaper. It looks absolutely delicious.

I buried my face into his diaper, sniffed, petted his baby bone with my nose, and made him groan deeply. When I pulled down Talon's diaper, I too buried my face into it and sniffed deeper still, and sucked up some of his shockingly sweet and amazingly tasty baby pee. I have done this a few times when Talon was not looking, and I love doing it every time.

Talon's baby balls are pulled up a little, and so, to loosen them up and maybe bring them out of hiding, I started licking his nuts, and he moaned lowly. After just a couple minutes of this, he is fully distended and loose, and I happily sucked them all in and gave him the same treatment as he had done to me the night before. Talon's moaning and sighing, as well as panting and gasping increased with this, and for a little better than ten minutes, I did everything to Talon's baby balls that I could to make him feel amazing.

When I could feel that Talon was starting to get close to cumming, I switched targets and started sucking his incredibly hard young erection. He is not huge, by any stretch of the imagination, or mouth, but he is currently at his largest, he is so hard that I am pretty sure he has added at least an extra couple millimeters to his girth, and I am certain it must be painful he is so full. No matter how little he still is, though, Talon fit wonderfully inside my mouth, and I gave him all the pleasure that I am capable of giving.

Not even two minutes was all that Talon was able to last for. I was watching him as I felt him start to cum, and it looked as if he was washed away by a tsunami, the wave hit, and he was swept away. For easily five minutes, Talon was out of it. While waiting for Talon to come back down, I just very softly suckled his still impossibly hard erection, loving this so much. I have never desired a soother, just having a dick in my mouth has always been all that I needed.

When Talon came down, the look he gave me was pure delirious, it appeared as if he had just entered heaven and got to witness all the wonders, assuming either of us believed in that, and came back down and is better for it. I gave Talon a nod as soon as I knew he would understand, and he smiled so warmly to me it nearly melted me. Two seconds was all it took for Talon to concentrate enough to pee, and as soon as he started, I savoured it. I have never drank down such a delicious load in my life, and I love the taste of my own. 

I too did not swallow down all the precious load that my baby gave me, and for as long as I was able to, I kept as much as I could in my mouth, as I started sucking Talon as best I possibly could, doing everything to him that I know makes me feel amazing. I too had one hand stroking his baby bum hole, and the other his hot little baby balls, but every so often, I would just softly stroke the insides of Talon's thighs where it just drove him wild.

For damn near twenty minutes I managed to make Talon last, but for at least the last five, I could feel him holding on and coiling up like an over wound clock spring. Once I knew that Talon could hold on for no longer, I tortured his hot little dick head with my tongue, gave one slightly more powerful suck, and he screamed out, came hard, and passed out. His orgasm lasted easily two full minutes, yet he had passed out after just barely seconds. He was still twitching and convulsing for almost two minutes after he finished cumming, and then he went fully soft, a sight I so rarely get to see. He is so tiny when he is fully soft.

I desperately need to cum now, and so, I got up on my knees, pushed down the front of my diaper, stroked just three times, aimed for Talon's groin, and painted him with my load. I then proceeded to diaper him up, rubbing both my own cream and the diaper rash cream into his skin lovingly, before pulling up and taping closed his diaper. Then I realized that I too desperately need to go pee, so I pulled Talon's diaper back down, and proceeded to peepee his diaper, though I purposely sprayed his tender young nuts as much as I could without making a mess. I taped him back up again, and then changed my own diaper.

I went and made breakfast, and by the time it was done, Talon still has not joined me, so I took it to our bedroom, and proceeded to wake up my baby. I nibbled on his ear and whispered to him to wakey wakey, and eventually he did, but I was starting to worry that our breakfast would get cold before he did so. It is okay though.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Talon said once he finally came too.

“Glad you enjoyed Baby. Now, we need breakfast, and I have it here for us to enjoy in bed together.”

“Mmmm, okay, I'm kinda hungry, so that's good.”

“I bet. That last orgasm must've wiped you outta at least a weeks worth of food energy.”

“Feels like a month, to tell you the truth.”

“I don't doubt that either.”

We ate all the food, though I let Talon eat as much as he wanted to. He is a growing baby boy, and he needs the food way more than I do. I got enough though, and most days I probably do not eat near as much as I should be. Finally we finished.

“So, I can't help but notice how soggy I am, did you peepee my baby diaper as well?”

“Yeah, and I hadta cum so bad, that I used my own baby lotion on your baby groin instead.”

“Fuck, that's hot.”

“Yeah, it was. Now, we really haveta get up and get dressed, we really needta tend to the animals.”

“Okay Baby.”

“Wanna add another ultra thick diaper?”

“Ooh yeah, and can we put a doubler between them?”

“Hell yeah.” I said happily.

I had already gotten us both diapered into our ultra thick diapers anyway, and now we will add one more, as well as a doubler that is every bit as absorbent. I laid Talon down first, poked all the holes needed in the diaper he is already wearing, then added another with a doubler in it. We traded places, and Talon got me all taken care of properly as well. We then dressed each other, Talon grabbed one of his soft purple soothers, put it on one of his soother holders, clipped it to his shirt, and said he was ready to face the day.

Once the animals were tended to, Talon went and grabbed his computer and joined me in the shop to do his schoolwork, while I got to work as well. When he was done his schoolwork for the day, he grabbed his cherub statue and the stuff to sand it perfectly, and with the oil, sanded and polished it until it is damn near perfect, taking only about half an hour to do so. Now he needs to let it dry for a few days again, and then spray it. Talon went in and made lunch without telling me he was doing so, brought it out for us, and we ate in the shop as we often do.

After that, Talon headed out to the greenhouse to work in there for a while, taking the tractor keys from me, and I let him go have his fun, while I am in having mine. About two hours later, Talon came in with one of his books on planting, and read while I worked. After dinner, he switched to the diaper making book he was reading, while I continued on the baby clothes making book.

At bed time, we only kissed and stroked each other, we came twice, Talon licked up all my cum, and then I shared it with him in an amazing cum kiss. We changed each other, our triple thick and soggy baby diapers much too full to last the whole night, and went to sleep.

A few days passed again, we have been sucking and stroking each other at least once per day, Talon got twelve coats of exterior grade, satin sheen, polyurethane on his cherub, and it looks amazing, and I said so. I have now finished all the pieces in order to put the clock together, so now it is the painstakingly slow and exacting task of doing so. There are almost two hundred small pieces that must be fitted perfectly, and in the correct order, for it to all go together, so now it is time when I find out if all my precise measuring worked out. You might ask, well why did you not just put it together as you went. It is not that easy, some of the pieces can only go in after another piece has, but in order to do that, you have to have two or ten others all ready to go at the exact same time. That is why this clock body is so expensive and was so time consuming, it is incredibly intricate and detailed. I had had to very carefully model the entire thing, piece by piece in the computer, and then print it all out in an exploded view, then I printed every piece in an exact one to one scale, so that every piece was perfect before I even get to this step.

We have both finished the books that we had been reading in the evening, and Talon started making a few cloth diapers the night before last. We are now reading the book that the other had been reading, so that we both know everything, but because this was Talon's idea and project, I am letting him do the majority of the work, only helping him where and how necessary.

Several days ago, I had put an ad on the farm site website for this area, asking for a young male horse, that has to be big enough for a nine year old to ride, has to be trained already, and of good temperament, and the day before, someone had emailed me telling me he has what I am asking for. He told me the price and sent me several pictures, and I told him that I would be happy to buy the young fella, and he is scheduled to bring the horse out to us today. He already has a full set of tack sized for the horse, and should grow with him for at least the next couple years. I have not yet told Talon. We have still not even gone out riding yet.

“We haveta get dressed properly this morning Baby.” I said after we finished kissing and stroking, and diapering each other into only a single regular thickness diaper.

“Oh, gotta go into town again today?”

“No, someone's coming to deliver something today, so we should probably be presentable so that we don't scare the supposedly normal people.”

“Ha, normal. Yeah, right.” He snorted.

“Yeah, I agree.”

We dressed each other, Talon went without his soother, and then we went and had breakfast. Shortly after finishing up with the animals, a truck with a horse trailer pulled in, Talon had come in to tell me so, since he had been in the greenhouse doing his schoolwork this morning.

“Hi there.” I greeted the guy who came to deliver Talon's horse.

“Good morning. I have someone here for you.”

“Let's go meet him. He looked very handsome in the pictures.”

“His parents are of excellent quality, so he should be as well. He's already incredibly strong, and is a very kind and easy to ride. My son trained him, he's only just a little older than your young man, but bigger, so they should be perfect together for many years to come.”

“Excellent, great to hear.”

By now Talon has to know exactly what is in the trailer, yet he has not rushed forward to go and find his new friend. The man led the way, and we followed. When he opened the trailer, a very nice looking young horse looked at us, saw Talon, and instantly nuzzled up to whom he must already know is his new best friend. I saw Talon melt instantly, and the bond has already started to form. The man passed me the lead line, and so I passed it to Talon, and told him to go ahead and lead his new best friend out.

“So, his name's Lightening, he's fast as all get out, especially for his size and age, and with the white streaks in his sides, and considering how black the rest of him is, it looks like lightening. It was a lot more apparent when he was younger, and sadly I think the white streaks will fade away as he ages, because neither of his parents have them, but it's still a very fitting name for him.”

“Nice, my horse is named Storm, so they're a matching set then.”

“That's good. So, your money transfer was completed no problem, so there's nothing more to do but offload his tack.”

“Thanks.”

Talon had not even heard us, so he and I did it ourselves. Talon and Lightening were too busy learning each other. Talon had his head pressed to the side of Lightning's, and Lightning had his head pretty much down on Talon's shoulder. Talon also had his arm around Lightning's neck, holding him and petting him. I think they have fully bonded already.

“That's beautiful. My son didn't wanna give Lightning up, he's such a wonderful horse, but we already have too many, and he has two of his own, so, I told him we hadta find Lightning someone to call his own, and I think we did.”

“Yes, I think you did. Like I told Talon, if treated right, a horse will be your most loyal friend for life.”

“I know that well, Lightning's dad was my horse when I was just a boy not much older than our sons. He's getting old, and I think Lightning's probably his last baby, he's getting near on twenty five now, and I know for a fact I'm gonna cry like a baby the day I haveta let him go.”

“Yeah, I've had storm now for just shy of ten years, he was a little older than Lightning is now when I got him, and I was just a little big to ride him still, but he never minded, though I never rode him hard 'til he was a couple years older. I can't imagine what it's gonna be like when I haveta say goodbye to him.”

“Yeah, they really are our best friends. Well, thanks for providing such a nice new friend for Lightning, I think they'll be very happy together, and that'll make my son feel lots better. I haveta get going, so, have a good day.”

“Thanks, and you too.”

As soon as he was gone, I decided to go get Storm and get him saddled up, and then I will teach Talon how to saddle up Lightning, and then teach him how to ride. Talon had still not been paying attention to me, so he never realized that I had went and got Storm and got him all saddled up. Storm has his name because of the colour gray he is, and he too has some white streaks in him, though he still has his, whereas Lightning might lose his by the sounds of it.

“Okay Baby, let's get Lightning all saddled up, so that you can learn to ride him.”

“Okay.” He said, looking up at me, and then doing a double take when he realized that I have Storm with me, and that he is saddled, and that the man that had delivered Lightning was gone. He had been totally oblivious to it all. I chuckled.

I taught Talon everything he needs to know about how to saddle up a horse, I made him do it all, I just guided him, and he did it very well. I then showed him how to get up and into the saddle, and he is just barely tall enough to do so without having to go to the rails, but then, Lightning is probably only half grown still. They will grow together, so that is good. As we were saddling Lightning, he and Storm were nuzzling and whinnying at each other, getting to know each other, and thankfully Storm is accepting Lightning. Storm has been the only horse for so long, that I was a little afraid that he might get jealous, but, we do have two people now, and only one horse, so maybe he understands that. I have no idea, but then, Storm has always been a very easy horse to get along with.

Once I taught Talon everything he needs to know about riding, I hopped on Storm, and I led Talon around the property. We even got the boys galloping and Talon loved it. We rode for a little better than an hour before I decided that we really do have to get back to work, or, at least, I do. I told Talon that he can keep riding for a while if he wants to, but he said he is getting sore anyway, so he should not over do it.

I taught Talon how to unsaddle Lightning, and then how to brush and clean him, and then we gave both our boys an apple and a handful of oats. Once they were done their treats, they both went and had a nice long drink of water.

I headed to the shop, whereas Talon wanted to go in and finish off the cloth diapers and plastic pants that he has been working on. He is almost done, so I have a feeling we will both be in cloth diapers this evening.

I was not wrong either, because when I was called in to dinner, Talon said he was done, and has two cloth diapers and plastic pants for each of us. He says they are so fucking thick they are amazing. I had seen some of the panels that he had been making for them, so I do not doubt that in the least. As soon as we were done dinner, Talon asked me to come to the bedroom and lay down for my baby diaper change. Well, I am in need of a soggy baby bum change, so I suppose I could do so, if I have to.

It was a very good soggy baby bum change, if you catch my drift. Talon made sure that I was drained sufficiently so that he could secure me into my mega thick cloth baby diaper. He sucked me twice, slipping three of his slender fingers inside my baby bum hole as he did so. This is the first time for either of us inserting, so I think he is telling me that he is very much ready to be made love to. Well, I know that already.

“Holy fuck Baby, this diaper is so thick it's unbelievable.”

“I know, now diaper me up please.”

“Okay Baby, then we haveta put on our baby panties so that we don't wet anything other than our baby diapers.”

“Mmmhmm.” He said.

I then diapered Talon up the exact same way, making him cum twice, and slipping two of my fingers as deep inside him as I could and fingering him perfectly. When I fastened his mega thick cloth diaper onto him, he sighed deeply.

“You gotta get me into my plastic baby panties, I gotta go peepee really bad now.”

“Me too Baby, me too.”

We helped each other into our plastic pants, and then, while watching each other, we peepeed our insanely thick cloth diapers.

“So, exactly how many layers do you have in these anyway?”

“A total of twelve, if you include the two outer most layers. As you can feel, I made them as full seated as I could, but nice and deep as well, and near the edges there are only about eight layers total, just the very centre from top front to top back has the full twelve layers, and that's all the thickest and most absorbent material, whereas the outer two layers are the super soft cloth we bought. One of the suggestions in the book was to use your thickest and most absorbent cloth in one layer, fifty percent longer than it needed to be, stitch elastic into it, and then stitch it in, but only front and back, and one on either side of the centre to hold it in, this causes that layer to give more fullness and more absorbency right in the core where it's needed most, I did this with four of the layers. They're the narrowest layers, then the other six are almost full width, and then finally the outer that encases the entire thing. So, the inner most four layers are almost free floating in there and bunched up a bit, so while it's only twelve layers, it's actually more. What do you think of them, they're wicked soft, and so very bulky.”

“Wow, wonder how long they'll last?”

“No clue, but 'til we're leaking, these don't come off.”

“Okay Baby. I agree, they're amazingly soft, they're definitely super thick, but they are a bit on the hot side.”

“That's okay. I think that when wearing these diapers that we really can't wear much for clothes or we'll definitely over heat.”

“I thought the same thing. I'll haveta risk it tomorrow and get more work done in the shop, I'll just wear my lightest pants and shirt. Fuck, I doubt I have anything that'll even fit over this diaper.” I had to laugh.

“Your light lounging pants should be more than enough, and I'm sure they'll fit. It'll look really fucking hot too I might add.”

“Yeah, same for you.”

“Yeah. So, I wanna start making some diaper shirts, wanna help me Baby?”

“Sure, why not.” I shrugged.

For the rest of the night, we measured and cut, following the instructions and using the patterns as a guide, but not actually using them, since even Talon is easily twice as large as their largest pattern, so we are having to do it manually, but Talon seems to know just how to do it. By the time bed time rolls around, we have the parts cut and ready to sew for twelve diaper shirts, six for each of us, in all six fabrics that we had bought for this.

We checked each others mega thick diapers, and neither of us even feel to be wet, yet I know for a fact that I have peed at least three times already. Talon claims about the same. 

Tonight, because of our amazingly thick diapers, we do not play, but we kiss each other goodnight, for at least ten minutes, and then fall into a blissful sleep.

When we woke up, we continued our loving kisses as if we had not slept for a good eight hours in between, and kissed for easily ten minutes more. Finally we got up, checked each others diapers, deemed them more than thirsty enough to last a good while longer, then went and made and ate breakfast. After that, we dressed each other in the bare minimum of clothes that we could get away with, then headed to the barn to tend to the animals. As soon as we walked in, Lightning sauntered over to Talon and nuzzled him lovingly. Granted, Storm is doing the same to me, he always does.

After getting everything cleaned, Talon asked if we could ride again for a bit this morning, and I thought, sure, why not. I made Talon saddle up Lightning by himself this time, but I watched and only had to correct him once, but I did have him cinch the straps tighter as well. I then saddled up Storm, and we headed out for a nice morning ride.

It is cool and threatening to rain, but that is okay. We are wearing mega thick, very hot diapers, and we are riding powerful animals that are warming us up as well, so we are not worried about the cold.

You might say, wait, you live in Canada, it is early January, shouldn't you be building an igloo or something. Um, no, we actually get next to no snow where we live, we are in a temperate rain forest here after all. And for crying out loud, I can see the bloody American border. Not to mention, we do not live in igloos. Not sure why so many people actually think that. We have some of the most beautiful summers in the world here, and we worry about forest fires during the summer from it being too hot more than we worry about snow in the winter time.

Anyway, rant over. I know, not all Americans think that, at least I hope not. One of my old co-workers postulated that it stems from the fact that we are metric here, and when they see in the news that we are thirty two degrees, in the summer, that people in the States think that is the same as their Fahrenheit, which, if I remember correctly, is the freezing mark. It is not, it is hot, though not Arizona hot, I would melt into a puddle if it got that hot here. I thought that it might just be a valid point, and kinda funny too.

We rode for only an hour before taking our boys back, getting them cleaned up and letting them have a snack and a treat. It is now time to work though, and so, we go and do so. Almost an hour later, I had to go out to one of the sheds for something, and I found Talon sitting on the ground with his computer on his lap, soother in his mouth, doing his schoolwork. The thing that made me stop and watch lovingly, is the fact that Lightning is laying down, and Talon is cuddled right up to him. It is a very sweet sight. I have to wonder if Lightning laid down and Talon cuddled up to him, or if Talon sat down and Lightning laid down to be with him.

When Storm was sick a couple years back, and when he laid down, I thought he was dying, so I laid with him and stayed with him through the night for three nights. This reminds me of that time, when we were so close like that. I have been so busy as of late, that I have barely had time to ride Storm, but I know he enjoys our walks, so I need to do so more. I still go and see him a couple to a few times a day, but it really is not the same.

Talon felt me watching them, looked up, smiled warmly to me around his soother, gave me a thumbs up, and then got back to work. A couple hours later, when Talon came in to work, and play, I asked him, and he said that he had sat down and patted the ground, and that Lightning came and laid down with him. It is amazing how quickly they bonded, but horses do have the unnerving ability to be able to sense those of us who would do them harm, and those of us that they can absolutely trust, and Lightning absolutely trusts Talon already, so that is excellent.

We went in at lunch time, and as we were eating lunch, we both found that we have started to puddle in our plastic pants, so we have reached critical mass.

“Well Baby, not bad, these mega thick baby diapers are so fucking wet that they're at least five kilos heavy I figure. It's a good thing you put such large Velcro fasteners on them, otherwise they never would've held up.”

“Yeah, I think that they worked well, and I'm definitely gonna make more. Probably one more exactly like these ones, and then a couple thinner ones.”

“Go for it Baby.”

We went and changed each other, and then headed to the shop, where we both got to work. Talon is carving another statue, this one a little larger, though I have not peeked to see what it is that he is carving yet. I am still working on putting the clock together, though it is going far more smoothly than I had anticipated, so that is good.

Over the next few days, Talon and I got lots more done. We made all the diaper shirts, and we enjoy them a great deal, far more than our plain white ones, that is for sure. Talon also made our other cloth diapers, three more each, one more mega thick, and then two just nice and thick regular ones, and we have enjoyed them a couple more times as well. We have sucked each other a few more times, and once even fingering each other as we did so, and that was amazing. Talon has truly talented fingers, damn near as good as his mouth and throat I admit, because he does things inside me I never knew about, and I am shocked that he does.

I now have the clock completed, and it looks amazing. Easily my best piece yet, and that is hard for me to say. Now I have roughly one weeks worth of finishing it ahead of me, but really, it is only about one to two hours per day that that will take. For probably five days, I will put a coat of oil onto it and really rub it in and polish it, by about the fifth day, it should be perfect, it will get a final coating of oil rubbed in with the finest steel wool there is, and then, when that is set, I will get at least twelve coats of satin polyurethane onto it to truly protect it and give it he depth that it deserves, each coat will get very lightly sanded to make it perfectly smooth.

We have ridden our horses a few more times again in the morning, and I realized how much I have missed it. Talon loves to curl up with Lightning when he does his schoolwork, it is so cute how they do that. Yesterday morning, Talon came into the shop when he was done doing his schoolwork for the day, and excitedly informed me that the first of his plants have just started peeking through, so they are actually growing. Considering the amount of research that he has done, and how much he seems to know about this already, I have a feeling that Talon will have far fewer failures, and far more successes in this. Sure, there will be shit loads more for him to learn I am certain, but I doubt that he will actually fail.

We had had to go into town today to get groceries and supplies once more, we had a good trip. We are both diapered nicely, as well we are wearing our most babyish of diaper shirts under our work shirts, and another boy noticed that Talon was diapered. I saw the look on his face, and he blushed heavily from it, I looked to see if he was diapered as well, but unfortunately he was not. He is cute though, there is no doubting that. Talon had no idea anything about this though until our trip back home, when I told him. He asked why I had not pointed that out sooner, so that he could go and meet a new friend. I honestly have no idea why I had not.

We had a good day after getting home, and after dinner and cleaning everything up, we sat back in just a single thickness regular baby diaper and read some more. Easily an hour and a half before bed time, Talon stood up, extended his hand to me, and I took it and allowed him to lead me to our bedroom. 

“Baby, I need for you to make sweet gay baby boy diaper love to me tonight please. I know I'm ready, you know I'm ready, I'll be able to take you easily, and I want it so much. Please make love to me?”

“Okay Baby.” I said, and then picked Talon up, cradled his sexy, soggy baby diapered bum, and kissed him properly.

As I held my baby, kissed my baby, I am busy poking a hole in the seat of his soggy baby diaper. I manage to walk to where the lube is, grab it, and then lube up my fingers, all without setting Talon down or stopping our loving kisses. Still standing, still kissing deeply, I am now preparing Talon's amazingly talented young bum for what we both so desperately want and need. I know Talon is fully ready and capable of taking me, and I want this every bit as much as he does, but I was waiting for him to finally ask me. We both knew why it was so important to hold off, and wait to make love to each other, though neither of us truly wanted to.

Damn close to fifteen minutes must have passed before I laid Talon down on the bed. I have four fingers working easily inside Talon, I am going as far inside him as I can without slipping my entire hand inside him, which I know he cannot possibly take yet, and with the way that Talon had wrapped his legs around me, his soggy diapered dick had been poking me, even through his thick soggy baby diaper I had easily been able to feel it. I know that by now Talon will need to cum, hard, and I know that he has likely saved a load of his sweet pee for me, and I want it, so, after laying Talon down, I slip down the front of his soggy baby diaper enough to release his pride and joy, and I suck him in.

I still have all four fingers inside my baby, making digital love to him, and he is moaning and sighing so softly it warms my heart, for I know exactly how much he is enjoying this from the noises he is making. Two minutes of this is all that Talon is able to last, and he explodes in an amazing orgasm, and then seconds after coming down from that, he feeds me his sweet baby pee.

I extracted myself fully from my baby once I had all that I could get, pulled Talon's diaper back up in the front to cover him back up properly, and then as I knelt in between his legs, both of us looking into the others eyes, I poked a hole in the front of my soggy baby diaper, pulled out my erection, applied a very healthy coating of lube, and deemed myself ready.

I crawled over my baby, pressed my lips to his once more, kissed him for only a minute, and asked, “Are you sure Baby, there's no going back from what we're about to do?”

“I'm so sure, almost as sure as I am about my love for you. Do it, make sweet gay baby diaper love to me.”

And so I guide myself inside my baby, and without having to really try, I slip almost as far inside my baby as I can go in just one long slow push. Talon sighed deeply the entire time. Because of our considerable difference in height, sadly we are unable to kiss as we make love, but that is okay. The way I have myself positioned, I am on my hands and knees, though my knees are spread to drop me down as far as I need to go, Talon has wrapped his legs around me and his heels are digging into my soggy baby diapered bum, and lifting himself up and onto me, thus I am moving almost down and into him. This allows us to hold each others loving gaze, which is every bit as wondrous as kissing.

For almost five minutes, once I was fully inserted, I stayed perfectly still. I shot almost straight up to imminent explosion, but I wanted and needed to back off from that, because we both want and need this to last for as long as humanly possible. We both know that I only have two massive cums in me before I am done, and Talon has maybe three before he is. He has already cum once, and I am willing to bet that he cums each time I do, or he may be the cause of me cumming, which I will bet on. As such, because we truly wish to make love, for both our first times, I need to back off so that I do not cum too soon. I am hoping that for our first orgasm inside my baby, that I can hold off for at least twenty minutes.

As I wait, Talon is softly stroking my chest with his feathery touches, it feels so loving, and though he knows not to play with my nipples, he does brush past them every so often, which makes me shudder sensually.

I finally start pulling out of my baby, and I do so until I am only just barely still inside him, half my head has already pulled out, and then I slip back in, even slower still. As soon as I get as far inside Talon as I can go, I pause for a count of three, and then reverse direction, and do it all over again.

I wanted twenty minutes, sadly we lasted not even fifteen. By the ten minute mark, Talon was sweating fiercely, by twelve, he was vibrating intensely, by thirteen he was arching his entire body and tightening up so much I was starting to worry that his muscles might snap. By fourteen he was holding his breath, and his eyes are closed. The pressure on my still slowly moving dick is damn near unbearable.

Seconds before the fifteen minute mark, and Talon exploded. That was all I could take as well, and I too exploded, and I pumped Talon so full of cum that I am shocked that I cannot see it bubbling out his mouth. All throughout our amazing orgasms, I never once so much as paused my motions. It is taking far more concentration to do so than I ever thought I had, but I just cannot stop, and truly, I do not want to.

Almost five minutes later, Talon came down from his best orgasm to date, and the look of love in his eyes as he looks deep into my soul is bigger than the universe. I hope he feels the same from me.

Every muscle in my body is burning from doing what we are doing, but there is simply no chance that I will stop until I cannot go any more. Now that Talon is down, and I seriously have to do so, but had wanted to wait until Talon was more awake to truly enjoy it, I urged my bladder to let go, though it took massive amounts of concentration once more, and it was by far the slowest piss I have ever taken, I filled Talon up as full as I was able to. He moaned and sighed so much, finally getting to be filled how he had dreamed of for so long.

I know how he feels. I cannot even remember at what age I first started dreaming of being piss fucked, I had wanted to be fucked and filled full of cum and piss since I was at least eight, but I am positive that it was earlier than that, that I started thinking of it. I have known I was gay since I was five, at the oldest, and I am pretty sure I started dreaming of a dick in my bum pretty much right away, and I think being peed in came shortly thereafter.

This time, we do last damn near twenty minutes, though the last five looked every bit as intense for Talon once again. When he exploded, he made me go along for the ride, and I filled him full once more. That was it, though, Talon passed out. He tends to do that a lot, it is funny, and cute. I suppose he is still pretty young, and the feelings so intense, that he just cannot contain it all for too long, and it causes him to short circuit.

As soon as I was completely finished and down from what had to have been one of my largest cums to date, I pulled out of my baby, stumbled from bed, grabbed all the diaper change supplies that we want and need, and went and diapered my baby. Our diapers are pretty much ruined, I cannot really even diaper over top of them, so, I remove Talon's diaper, and put an ultra thick diaper with doubler in it onto him. I then diaper myself in the same way, and then crawl into bed, pull Talon into me, and pass out. I did so, so fast, and without thinking, that I had forgot to turn off the light, but that is okay.

I am glad that nothing happened throughout the night, though, because I doubt I would have waken up for it. As it was, we woke up fully an hour and a half late. I suppose that even if something had have, I might not know about it. Talon is already awake, because he is tickling my back once more with his amazingly soft hands, and it feels so amazing. As soon as I sigh and open my eyes, Talon is there to greet me with possibly the deepest, most tender loving kisses I have ever experienced.

“Good morning Baby, I love you so much.” Talon whispered to me so softly and tenderly I felt it more than heard it.

“And I love you that much and more Baby.” I whispered back just as softly, and then pressed our lips together once more.

Talon broke the kiss, and pushed me on the shoulder gently to urge me to roll over, and so I did so. I opened my legs to give my baby all the access he needs, and he kissed his way down my body. He grabbed the lube, and as he was poking a hole in the seat of my diaper to prepare me, he lowered the front to suck me. For almost ten minutes, Talon sucked and fingered me, until I could hold on for no more, and gave him the cum he needs, and then a few seconds later, the piss he wants.

Talon got up onto his knees, removed his diaper completely, showing off his incredibly hard young erection, he slathered on a little more lube, and then as he was getting ready to slip into me, I repositioned myself to hopefully give him easier access, and to allow him to get just that tiny bit deeper inside me. We have talked about this, even without his diaper in the way, we are still both worried that he will not have the length necessary to give me any real pleasure, but, we both want to try it anyway. 

Talon entered my diaper, and then pressed himself against my hole, then reached inside my diaper to help guide himself inside, and as soon as he was in position, he slipped as far inside me as he could go. He is not huge, by any means, but he does feel good inside me, and I said so. I would say that he has at most three centimeters inside me, and he pulls out until he almost slips out, before slipping back in again. Taking his time, Talon also makes very slow and tender love to me.

Of course, my baby does not have the length or the holding power, so he is still going considerably faster inside me than I had to him the night before, yet he is still going just as slow as he can.

At most ten minutes was all he was able to last, but it was far too fast for me to have built back up again, so I did not cum when Talon did, which just so happens to be a very good thing, so that this way we can enjoy for even longer, which I do not see as a bad thing in the least.

As soon as Talon finished cumming, his other very insistent need presented itself, I saw him concentrate, and then he started peeing inside me. Watching Talon as he makes love to me is amazing, but watching him as he pees inside me, while still making as slow and tender love to me as he is capable of doing, is even more so. I can see that this feels damn near as good to him as me filling him last night had. I can see that last night is still a winner in this race, and I agree. I love making love to someone, absolutely, but being filled up myself is where it is most certainly at. I never feel so good as when I am being filled, and though Talon cannot fill me quite like I have become accustomed to in the past, he is certainly filling me more than enough to enjoy.

Damn near fifteen minutes later, Talon came again, and as per usual with my poor baby boy, he passed out. He crumpled down on me, and then that was it. This time I came first, and it caused him to go into complete and total sensory overload as he exploded completely.

Gently I rolled Talon off of me, and then worked to get a nice thick baby diaper onto him, in fact, it is one of our mega thick cloth diapers and plastic pants. I then diapered myself as well, so that we are good to go, and then I went and made breakfast. Same as last time that I had to do this, Talon had not waken up by the time I am finished, so I took the breakfast to our bedroom and then woke him up with tender kisses, and then we sat there and ate. So far we have not even talked, for some reason Talon seemed famished, and had not said a word since he said, “Oh, breakfast, good, I'm starving.”

“So, how was it Baby?” I asked once he was all finished, because it took him easily three or four minutes more to finish all the food he had.

“Damn near as good as you making love to me last night. How was it for you, was I able to make it feel at least a little good for you?”

“Good, and yes Baby, you're not huge yet, you're still pretty young after all, so you'll grow lots soon, but it really truly felt great to me. How else would I've cum, neither of us stroked my big baby diapered dinky, so it hadta feel amazing. Not many people have managed to make me cum while fucking me, but then, most of them were fucking me, none of them took their time, so they always went off way too fast for me, but you, not only did you make me cum, but you were making true gay baby boy diaper love to me, and that's all I truly need. I won't say that I can't wait for you to get bigger, because I can't, but, in the same breath, I'm okay with you staying just as you are for a very long time too.”

“Good, I was worried you wouldn't even feel me being inside you at all.”

“Yeah, well, I was worried that I'd split you in half, and clearly that never happened either.”

“True.”

We went and tended to the animals after dressing each other, rode our horses for about an hour, and then as Talon got to work on his schoolwork, I went and got a good coat of oil on the clock. As soon as I did that, I got started on the next project that I have going now. Talon came in and joined me, carrying lunch with him once again, so we sat down and ate together. As we ate, Talon told me that he had also got a bit more work done in the greenhouse, and more plants have started to sprout, and they are all doing pretty good. After that, we got down to working and playing, having fun. Talon is continuing on his carving, while I continue on my paid project. We managed to stop at a slightly later than normal dinner time, headed in and made and ate dinner, then went and cleaned and closed up shop.

We are sitting and reading, again as we almost always do in the evenings, in just our mega thick cloth diapers, as we usually are when we are inside, and we are getting good and soggy, but are nowhere near leaking, and I honestly think we can last until morning. About an hour before bed, so it is very dark outside, one of the cameras on the property picks up motion and alerted me, and this time it is not an animal, I can clearly see that this is a very much human shape. I grabbed my rifle, removed the lock, but ensure that the safety was on, both Talon and I put on robes and then shoes with bare feet, and headed out to the area that was where that particular camera is. I made sure that Talon stayed behind me at all times. We crept up to the area, and I can see someone there, but their back is turned, and the person does not appear to have seen or heard us yet. Whomever it is, they are small.

“I don't know or care who you are, but turn around slowly, and put your hands up. I have a rifle, and I'm a damn good shot, you raise a weapon to me, and it'll be the last thing you do, I promise you that.”

All I heard was a squeak, and then a farting sound, as well as the unmistakable sound of pants getting filled.

Very slowly the person put their hands up, and turned around. I turned on the flashlight and aimed it at the person, and found a boy of maybe twelve, his pants also soaked in the front from the fright.

“Ppppplease don't shoot, I'm just trying to escape, I mean no harm.”

“I don't intend to shoot unless you run or pull a weapon on me. Now, what are you trying to escape from?”

“My parents. I've been locked in their basement for a long time now, and I finally escaped.”

“That'd explain why you're so skinny. How old are you?”

“I was twelve when they caught me, but I think I'm thirteen now.”

“Caught you, what were you doing?”

“I'd rather not say.”

“Yeah, well, I'm the one with the gun, and I asked a question. Your answers determine who we call?”

“Please don't call my parents, I'd rather you just shot me than to go back to there.”

“They're not on the top of my list of people to call, people who abuse their kids are the worst sorta people in my books, no worries there, now, what'd they catch you doing?”

“Fucking my gay baby boy diaper loving pussy with a large cucumber through a super soggy and thick baby diaper.”

“Huh. Funny you should happen along here then, of all places. Fate truly is an interesting force.” I laughed.

“Huh.”

“You can come out of hiding Talon, then I think we should show our young escapee.”

As soon as Talon was out of hiding, I shouldered my rifle, and then we both opened our robes, then I shone the flashlight in such a way that he could not help but to see what we are wearing.

“Holy shit, you're diaper lovers too?”

“Yes, and gay as can be.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yes. Where'd you live kid?”

“Quite a ways east of Sumas, up near the Black mountain park.”

“Thought I detected a slight American accent. Did you mean to cross into Canada?”

“No, I did?”

“Yep, sure did. The border's about three hundred or so meters that way. Sorry, for you, I guess that'd be about a thousand feet if memory serves me correctly.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, except, if I keep you, not even sure how that works.”

“You'd keep me?”

“Sure, you can't argue with fate. Fate brought me and Talon together, and I see no reason to believe it's not bringing us together in the same way. I guess I'll haveta talk to my lawyer, and see what he hasta say about you, but, in the meantime, you need a bath, some good food, and almost as importantly, a nice thick baby diaper.”

“Thank you so much, but yeah, I definitely need a bath, and a baby diaper sounds so amazing, and food almost as much. I'm usedta starving though.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. So, what's your name Baby?”

“It's Gavin.”

“Good to meet you Gavin, I'm Scott, and this is my son and baby boyfriend Talon.”

“Really, you're so big and he's so small, how do you take him?”

“Last night and this morning was the first time we made love to each other, but I've been practicing for a long time.” Talon said happily.

“Wow, wish I could've found a man to fuck me when I was your age. How old are you, eight?”

“No, turn ten in just a few weeks.”

“Oh. Most people think I'm only about eleven, even though I'm positive I'm thirteen now. It feels like winter time, and my birthday's on Christmas day.”

“Yeah, we're getting to late January here, so you're thirteen now.”

“Wow, they had me prisoner for more than a year, I remember it was just after my birthday, by a week or so, when they caught me. They're super religious, that was a massive huge shame to them, they told me that they were gonna tell everyone that I hadta be sent away to boarding school, but that I'd never see the light of day again, 'til I renounced my ways and never thought like that again. I can't. My dad'd strip me naked and make me watch naked women, and it grossed me out. If I didn't get hard for them, I was punished, sometimes horribly. He threatened to cut off my dick if I didn't change. That's when I knew I hadta escape, I can't change. If there's a god, he or she knows I would, but I can't.”

“Sorry to hear that Baby. Now, let's go get you cleaned up and into a bathtub. I think we'll just have you strip outside and you can use that ragged shirt to clean your poopy bum as best you can, okay.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Gavin was not in the least bit embarrassed at stripping in front of us when we got to the house. I even went in and grabbed a warm wash cloth, so that he could get as much of the main mess as he could. We then led him inside, and to the bathroom, both Talon and I shucking our robes as soon as we were able to. Gavin could not help himself from looking, and he looks very hungry.

“Wow, you're both just so fucking hot.”

“Thanks.” We both said.

“You're welcome. If my parents heard me say that, I'd be dead.”

“Yeah, well, you'll never haveta worry about them ever again. We'll ensure that.”

“Thanks.”

“So, go ahead and run the bath as hot as you can stand, soak, and then wash. Don't take too long, we'll get you some good food, you can eat as soon as you're all cleaned and diapered up properly. We're getting tired, so we wanna get to bed soon, and you probably should too.”

“Okay.”

When he turned around to start the bath, we saw his back, and Talon gasped. This is our first time seeing it, but it looks every bit as much as if Gavin had been whipped.

“Gavin, what'd your parents use to punish you?”

“Some kind of a whip. He'd tie me to the wall, and whip me 'til I passed out. It hurts so fucking much. My last whipping was yesterday morning. Yesterday night he told me he was gonna cut my dick and balls off if I didn't wanna change. I managed to escape, I guess I've lost so much weight, that the chains they used couldn't stay on me any more, but they didn't notice. I wanted to go and kill them both, but I couldn't do it, I was too afraid one of them'd wake up and then I'd be toast, so I ran for it.”

“Oh Baby, that should've never happened. I'm so sorry. Rest assured, somehow your parents are gonna be punished.”

“Thanks.”

We turned and left Gavin to his nice hot bath, and went and made him some good filling food. By the time his dinner was ready, Gavin was just finishing up in the bath, so, I went and retrieved him as soon as he was done, dried him off well, and then took him to the bedroom to get him nice and thickly diapered. Talon's diapers will be too small, and mine way too large, but mine will be better in the long run, but I did put one of Talon's inside it anyway, so as to fill it out a bit more and give the poor baby boy some extra padding, since I am certain he would appreciate this. He has tears in his eyes the whole time I am diapering him up lovingly.

“There you go Baby, how's that feel?”

“So nice. Never got to be double diapered before, it's even better than I dreamed.”

“Well, from now on, Baby never hasta be outta his baby diapers unless he needs to be for some reason.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course. Now, let's go get some food into you, then we should get to bed.”

“Thanks.”

Gavin ate quickly and voraciously, almost too fast, but he needs it, though he was done far sooner than I thought he would be, when he said he was stuffed.

As soon as he was done, we showed Gavin to the bedroom that had been Talon's, and got him all tucked in. We wished him a good night, and then we too headed to bed. We do decide to leave our mega thick diapers as they are for the night, because even if they do leak, we do not care about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Talon and I had a great sleep, and when we woke up, we kissed good morning, and then realized that we had leaked, but that is just fine. It is actually not all that bad, to tell the truth, only a little wet spot underneath each of us. We got up, went and had a nice hot shower, which was made hotter when Talon hit his knees and drained me, though I repaid the favour and drained him every bit as well. We went and diapered each other in just single thickness diapers, because we both know that we are going to have to go out this morning and get Gavin some stuff.

As we are making breakfast, Gavin comes in and he looks much better than he did the night before, if you do not look at his poor back, of course.

“You look like you had a good sleep. How do you feel this morning?” I asked.

“Much better, thanks. These diapers are amazing, and I never once wet the bed.”

“Did you before?”

“Oh yeah, but I was never allowed diapers, I was to wet my bed like an animal, and that if I didn't learn to be a real person, then I could stay wetting like the animal I was. I'd dreamed of diapers since I was five, finally a year or so before I was caught, I worked up the courage to order some of my own, and I'd been wearing them as often as I could get away with. I know I'll never be dry, because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop wetting, and now I never wanna.”

“And now you never haveta be outta them if you don't wanna be.”

“Thanks.”

“Sit down, let's eat.” I said, because we just finished setting it out.

Once more Gavin ate quickly, even though I warned him to slow down and eat slowly, he could not. As soon as we were done breakfast, we went and got dressed. I put Gavin into one of Talon's diapers, even though it barely wraps around him, and told him to try not to wet it unless he cannot help it, because it likely will not hold a lot. I then grabbed the best of the clothes that Gavin had in his bag, and helped him to get dressed as well. We went and took care of the animals first, and then headed out right away.

Our first stop is the medical supply store that I get most of our standard diapers at, and I got Gavin two cases of his size in the best they have, which, we use as our thinner daytime diapers. They will certainly do, and Talon says that this evening he will make Gavin a few of the cloth diapers as well. 

I asked Gavin if he could change his own diaper on the back seat of the truck, and he said he should be able to manage, so he did so. There was a fair bit of banging and grunting, but, eventually, he says that he is in a proper diaper, and that they are even better than the ones he used to buy for himself. I assured him that the ones we will order for him are of even better quality.

We did not buy any diaper shirts at the medical store, because, once more, Talon says that he will make Gavin some, and since we still have lots of material for everything, we are good to go and do not need to go to the fabric store again.

We then hit the mall and got Gavin all outfitted. He now has several pairs of pants, lots of shirts, a few packs of socks, a couple jackets, a few pairs of shoes, he needs it all. When I asked him if we should buy him any underwear, he emphatically said, “No thanks.” We smiled. We headed to the grocery store next.

“Now, Gavin, Talon and I are allergic to both sugar and wheat, so, we have none in the house. If you want breads or pastas or anything like that, be sure and let us know, because I just never think to buy them. We just can't join you in eating them. I won't buy things like pop or most candies either, they're simply not good for anyone, no matter if they're allergic to it or not. I do have a few recipes that don't use sugar or wheat that are still sweet, but I rarely even desire anything sweet. Is there anything you'd like that we can't have?”

“No thanks, that's okay. It's easier if we all eat the same thing anyway, and I was never big on sweets either. Was never really allowed them anyway, so don't worry about me.”

“Okay, but if anytime there's something you want, let me know, okay.”

“Thanks.”

We got all loaded up on groceries, though we had come not long ago, so there is not a lot to get. We do not need anything at the ranch or woodworking stores, hence the reason we came straight to here. It was a pretty small trip for groceries, yet we still got a fair bit too, but, before too long, we are on our way back home.

As soon as we got home, all three of us stripped off our clothes, exposing our nice soggy diapers, and Gavin does look good like this. I actually thought that maybe I should have Gavin put his pants back on, and pull them up so that his diaper does not show, then take some good quality pictures of his back, so I asked him to do so, and then took the required pictures. I then emailed my lawyer and gave him all the information, telling him that somehow I want Gavin placed in my care, and that I do not care in the least how he goes about doing it. The tough thing will be getting him Canadian citizenship, not sure how that will work, but we have to figure it out, so that we can get him set up for homeschooling as well, but that is what I pay a lawyer for, so he can bloody well do it.

Once that was done, Gavin had long ago stripped again, we took him on a tour of everything. He has seen some, but nowhere near all. He loves my shop, and says that he loved the woodworking course he had taken last year in middle school, and that he would love to work with us. He loves the horses, says he has always wanted one of his own, and that he has not ridden since he was about eight. I guess I will have to find another horse now. We even took him in and showed him the greenhouse.

“So, tell us about you now Gavin, we haven't really sat and talked yet?”

“Okay. Well, my parents, as you heard, are ultra religious, which means that nothing is allowed. They were even worse than ultra strict, I was never allowed to do anything that could be thought of as fun. They always said a mans work is to do gods bidding and nothing else. Bullshit I say. They were horrible people; controlling, conniving, lying, hypocritical, horrible people. Not sure how people like them could even have kids in the first place. If there really is a god, they'd never allow things like that to reproduce.

“I've never known love a day in my life. I only know of love because of some of the books they allowed me to read, and the ones I wasn't allowed to read, but did anyway. I wasn't allowed to read anything that wasn't on their list of acceptable, good religious boy books. Two hours every day was dedicated strictly to the reading of the bible, I had to memorize every word of it. After that I was allowed one hour for TV, but again, only previously authorized programs, and nothing at all entertaining, all either religious or learning, preferably both.

“They wanted me to believe in god creating everything, but once more, I call bullshit. There's way more evidence for evolution than there is for creationism, yet they'd hear nothing of it. I'm not saying that somehow, somewhere, there's not some all powerful being that kick started everything, I mean, there's way too much what ifs out there still, but the way they wanted me to believe it, not a chance.

“So, yeah, I haven't been a true member of their horrific church since I was at least six, maybe seven. I just had too many questions that they couldn't answer. My most hated answer was always, it's just the way he wanted it dear, sometimes you can't explain what god does, and to question his authority will have you sent to hell, so no asking questions. Their line was always, don't think, here's what you think, read it all here, it tells you everything you need to know. Then they hand me a fucking bible. Yeah, right. They tried to teach us not to think, well, I can't do that, I wanna learn, create, research, and I don't want their narrow vision.

“The first time I saw another boy and thought that he was super cute and would love to see him naked, I knew something was wrong, and that I must never breathe a word of it. I think I was about six or seven as well, and by then I already knew their line about gays and how horrible an abomination they are, a blight on the population. My parents had friends who said clearly that they'd happily cleanse the gays from the world if they were allowed. My parents agreed, and, while looking straight at me, even once said that if they had a gay child, that they'd cure him even if it killed him. They all agreed. I was eight then, I think they were starting to suspect that I was.

“So, yeah, they were never supposed to find out, I hid everything as best I could, and as far as I know, they never found my stash either, and they weren't supposed to be home that night, but for some reason they came home, and I never heard them in time. So, yeah, then the torture really started. Trust me, being whipped, or belted, or smacked around, that's been my entire life. If I did anything, and I mean anything that was outside of my parents very strict guidelines, I was punished instantly and severely. Again, they didn't want me to think, they wanted a right little mindless puppet, but I couldn't be that.

“I honestly don't know why I wasn't sent to a private school, a religious school, but I went to public school, and there I loved it, because I could learn things, things that they didn't want me to know. I was forever getting books in the library and reading them every chance I got, though, after bringing home one in grade two and them finding it, then destroying it, taught me that I couldn't bring them home. I was forced to tell the school that I willfully wrecked the book, and that they were allowed to work me 'til I paid it off. I secretly told the librarian though that my parents destroyed it because it was a book of pure witchcraft and that reading such filth, even keeping it, is a one way ticket to hell. She was shocked, told me not to worry about it, and let me come and read any time I wanted. I loved the Harry Potter books, it felt so good to read something that they thought was even more evil and vile than being gay.

“I'd go to school as soon as it opened, and stay as late as I was allowed to, usually in the library reading. I told my parents that I was taking their extra curricular bible studies course, and they let me. Fucked if I know if they had one or not, but I learned everything I could there in that way. That librarian, too, was told that I was living in an extremely religious house, and that I wasn't allowed to learn anything, that I was to be a puppet who followed the bible blindly and stupidly, but that I wanted to know more, and she too allowed me there any chance I could.

“I think that I was started on potty training when I was two, was given a one year learning period, and then, on my third birthday, all diapers were taken away. I still wet the bed every night though, and the day after my third birthday was the first time I was beaten I'm sure. I don't really remember, but it's been the same since before I can remember. I was waken up every morning, usually by my hair being grabbed and then my face yanked to the wet spot, and then my face being mashed in it, all while being asked if this is what a human does, usually then followed up shortly thereafter by them saying, no, because you're an animal. If you think wet beds were bad, trust me, that was paradise compared to the numerous wet pants I had. Even still I can't hold it very long, and if I try to hold it too long, I can and will pee my pants. Happened at school at least a couple times a year, and at home at least once a month. That was a belting the likes of which I hope you can't understand.

“I even wet my pants at church once, I was stripped of my wet pants, and right there in front of a couple hundred people, I was given at least thirty hits with the belt, all while being told that I'm an embarrassment and that I always will be. Not one fucking person there lifted a finger to help me, no one said a thing about it, and in fact, several parents told their kids that they'd get the same thing if they did that too. After that, not even one kid at church would talk to me, I was pretty much excommunicated, without the benefit of not having to go there any more.

“I remember all the way back to kindergarten and already knowing that I hated my parents. As the years went, the hatred grew. I was in grade three when, during another beating, I said I hated them and was gonna go to the cops. It was too much, well, I learned what worse was after that. I was beaten 'til I passed out, and then, when I woke up, I was told that I'm just a filthy animal, and that all they'd do was throw me in a cage, or maybe even put me down like a rabid dog. I didn't know any better then, I believed them. They had me so whipped, yet, they never could control me completely.

“I was constantly doing little things here and there that were against them, I got caught a few times of course, but most of the time no. And no, I have no idea why, once I did learn that I would be taken away and maybe get a better life, I didn't leave. Maybe I was too scared to, I knew how far away from town we lived, if I ran for it, I'd likely get lost and die, and I couldn't call anyone, we didn't have a home phone, and my parents always kept their phones on them at all times. Hell, I should've just told a teacher, called the cops while at school, I just never did, I was too scared of the unknown. The only people I knew, were people like my parents, how could I know that there'd be others who weren't like that, I honestly thought that maybe they did love me, and that others would just kill me because I was an animal.

“This past year, though, I swore that no matter what, if I got the chance, I'd escape, and I'd run for it, no matter the consequences, and if I hadta, I'd kill them in the process, even if it killed me, I accepted that. Every day, again, I hope you have no idea what it was like to be tortured every fucking day. If I was lucky, they just chained me up to the wall, if I wasn't, well, you saw the marks.

“Oh, and friends, wasn't allowed to have them, other than kids in church, because they were all bad influences, I was only allowed contact with good religious kids. Yeah, right, most of the kids in our church were holier than thou art assholes, just like their parents. They were assholes ninety nine percent of the time, and then asked god for forgiveness and wiped the slate clean every week. I was never good enough for them either, so I don't really think I've ever actually had a friend.

“And that, I'm afraid to say, is who and what I am. Any more than that, I truly don't know. What I can tell you with certainty is, I am gay, I am a diaper lover, though I do honestly think I should wear them all day every day, I still have unexpected accidents, and I will never ever step foot in a church in my life, no matter the reason. Weddings, funerals, I don't care, I'll politely explain that I can't go in a church ever again. No one will ever make me do so. And another thing, I wanna go to school and learn every horrible thing my parents strictly forbade. I wanna learn science.”

“Come here Baby, I think you could use a hug.” I said once Gavin finished his story.

He came over, and I positioned him, so that he is facing me, sitting on my lap. I cradled his cute little baby bum with one hand, and his head with the other. I brought his head right down onto my shoulder and played with his hair. For at least five minutes he stayed like this, but still tense, when, all of a sudden, he burst into tears. I knew this would happen, needed to happen, and for more than ten minutes, I let him cry. Once Gavin cried himself out, I still continued to hold him, playing with his hair, rubbing his soggy diapered bum, just hugging him.

Talon had come up during the hug and held onto his new brother and stroked his back as gently as he could, so as not to hurt Gavin, and make him feel good.

Finally I repositioned Gavin, so that he is still sitting on my lap, but is now sitting up some, and looking at me.

“How does that feel Baby?” I whispered.

“So nice, thanks, I needed that. I wasn't allowed to cry, crying was for babies, and if I cried for no reason, they'd happily give me a reason to cry. They never lacked for reasons to make me cry either.”

“Never again, you cry tears of happiness only from now on, okay Baby.”

“Thanks.” He whispered, and then leaned in and kissed me, deeply.

“You're very welcome Baby, that was a nice kiss. I think from the way you kissed me, and from how much you're poking my belly through your soggy baby diaper, that we needta find you a baby boyfriend soon.” I teased.

“You don't hate me for doing that?”

“Of course not. I'd never hate anyone for that. Doesn't mean that Talon and I are gonna take you to bed and have sex with you, because it doesn't. Since I found Talon, I haven't had the desire to be a dirty slut any more, I love him deeply, and I need no one else.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“You're welcome Baby. Now, for our stories.”

For the next couple hours, we sat there, and Talon and I told Gavin our stories. We all have horrible pasts, though I would honestly say that Poor Gavin has had it the worst, and that is sad. When Talon said that he likes to suck soothers and drink from baby bottles, Gavin perked right up, and I asked him if he would like that too, and he instantly said yes, so Talon hopped up and grabbed Gavin one of his soothers, one of the pink ones to be precise, and Gavin enjoyed it while we talked.

By the time we are done telling our stories, it is lunch time, so we all go and help to make it, then eat, and after cleaning up, we got dressed to head out to the shop. I want to get some work done, well, need to actually, and I informed Talon that it was his job to now teach Gavin everything that he knows, and to teach Gavin the same way I taught him, so that he understands the basics, since I doubt most schools go anywhere near as in depth as I think they should.

I do not have the patience to be a teacher, but if I was, my students would either love me or hate me, I doubt that there would be much middle ground in that. I am a hard ass when it comes to both safety and perfection, and even when I had to teach adults, few could handle me. Then again, the ones who could, and actually enjoyed what I had to teach, as well as how I did it, went on to do so much better. Talon is a prime example of that as well I suppose, because he knew nothing when we started, and now he does very well, especially for his age and size.

I want Talon to teach Gavin for two reasons, not only do I not have time, but it will teach Talon a lot as well. I never wanted to teach others, like I said, I do not have the patience for that sort of thing, but it did teach me a lot as well as I tried to explain what I know and how I know it, it helped me to understand things in different ways, because trying to explain to someone why something works the way it does, is good for that. 

As Talon taught Gavin, I listened to everything that he was doing, and watched when I could as well. I am just applying another coat of oil to the clock body right now, and I am really rubbing it in, starting to build up a good coat, and starting to polish it already. It is looking amazing already, but still needs another two or three oil applications before I give it its final oil and really buff it with ultra fine steel wool to truly burnish it. 

When I finished oiling the clock, I got started on my next project, this is also another antique replica, but a whole set of pieces for a bedroom. Two massive dressers, one of which will get an antiqued silver mirror also built for it, two end tables, bed, of course, a blanket chest for the end of the bed, two matching reading chairs, a table to go in between the reading chairs, and a book case to hold all their books. This project is in walnut, and is getting the exact same finish as the clock I am making is, so that will take a lot of time to finish, but, thankfully none of the pieces are too terribly ornate, though there is some decoration to a few of the pieces. I have four months to complete this, which would not normally be a problem, but in another week, I am supposed to start on another project as well, and it is supposed to be done for about the same time. That is okay, I have had much harder deadlines and managed to make it happen.

Because I already have all the plans drawn up, and I have already created cut lists for every detail of the entire project, one of the few things that I actually use a computer for, this next part is reasonably easy. It just takes time is all. I went upstairs and right to my walnut stacks, and started picking through it. Any time I find pieces that are not perfect, I set them aside so that I can get whatever small pieces I can out of them, as well as use up the not so perfect ones in areas that will not be seen. In total I need a couple hundred feet of material, and it took me more than an hour to choose it all, writing on each piece with a white lumber marker what it is for, so to keep everything in order.

Everything is still mostly rough. Whenever I stack anything upstairs, I first skip plane it so that I can sort of at least see what the piece looks like, so that I know where it can be used. Because of this, though, that means that every piece must be milled perfectly, and so, all material is set by the jointer first, since that is the first step. 

I stopped and watched and listened to the boys for a few minutes, then went and got started on the milling process. I do not have automated machines, I am the automation, so for about an hour or so, I ran every piece through the jointer the few times on each face that they needed it on, and then set it aside, but making sure to remark every piece, so that I know what it is for again after the next step. I am very meticulous about this, because it saves both time and material that way. Of course, even I am not so perfect as to never make a mistake, no one is, and sometimes there is no telling what the wood itself will do once it has been milled and some stress taken away, so I am milling an extra dozen or so boards so that I have them ready should I need them.

Next is the planer, and because it is so big, and I have larger in and out feed tables for it, it is easy enough to send everything through in just a few minutes. Of course, the thicker boards are done first, and then the thinner ones, but then, they all have to go through several times to get them to final thickness.

Just as I finished that, Talon informed me that he and Gavin are done for now, and that they are getting hungry, so are going to head in and make dinner. I tell them that I want to get everything ripped, so I will do that then while they get dinner going, and that I will come in once it is done.

To save myself a huge amount of time and effort, of course everything that is supposed to be ripped to the same width gets done at the same time. There are of course several pieces that are being glued up for panels, so they are getting done to random widths, and then will get ripped to final dimension once the panel is glued up, but there are a lot of pieces that are getting ripped to final width, so they are done first. Just as I am finishing up with that, Gavin comes down in nothing but his soggy diaper and tells me that dinner is almost ready. I tease him a little as we walk back up to the house, and he just smiles warmly to me.

After dinner was done and cleaned up, we all headed back down to the shop to clean up and close up. Once done, we headed back in and spent the evening together on the sewing machine, making Gavin some of his very own cloth baby diapers. He too is getting two mega thick, and two regular. Talon taught Gavin all that he needs to know to sew, and Gavin enjoyed himself as well. I just helped how and when I could, but, by bedtime, we had all four diapers and four plastic pants done for Gavin.

“Can we try them now please?” Gavin asked as soon as the plastic pants were done, because they were the last to be done.

“I don't see any reason why not. Regular, or mega thick?” I asked.

“Oh, I don't know, that's a tough call. Let me see, what would a gay baby boy diaper lover deserve most of all. Hmm, I guess it'd haveta be mega thick please.” He grinned brightly.

“Good choice Baby.”

Talon had ran off to grab ours as soon as Gavin had asked and I said yes, knowing full well that of course we would absolutely wear our mega thick diapers, in fact, I do not believe that Talon even heard Gavin's comment.

As soon as he was back, I changed both boys, who are by now super soggy anyway, and both boys are incredibly hard, and I know that Talon wanted for me to make him cum, at least twice, and from what I can see of Gavin, he would not have complained about that either. He even had a bubble of precum at the very tip of his dick by the time I finished lotioning and creaming him up. Talon then went about changing me, and I had to smack his hand when he was trying to do more than lotion, and he just grinned and gave me the, 'who me,' look. Gavin giggled when he saw this, but I did notice that he had had to readjust himself as well, I had not tried to stay soft, and Gavin very pointedly watched the whole time. I am actually a little surprised that the horny little baby did not spontaneously orgasm.

“Well Baby Boys, what say we get our mega thickly baby diapered bums to bed.”

“Okay.”

I tucked Gavin in and wished him a good sleep, and then I went and cuddled up to my baby, kissed him soundly, and then slipped my hand deep inside his diaper, just as he was slipping his into mine, and we slowly relieved each other of two good loads, kissing the entire time, before we were very much ready to sleep.

The next few days went by, and we all had a great time. We rode horses both mornings, I just had Gavin up on Storm with me, since he is more than strong enough. I have another ad out, looking for another horse, but, so far, no bites.

My lawyer got back to me a couple days ago now, and said that he sent a friend of his who lives near to Gavin's parents to go and talk to them, to see what we could do. I made it very well known that once Gavin was signed over to me, that his parents are to be suitably punished, make sure that everything that they own is signed over to Gavin, and he said that that is already well in the works, and to have no fears. 

This morning, I put the final coats of polyurethane on the clock, a couple days before I had put on and burnished to a bright copper colour the final coat of oil, and it looks spectacular, and now the poly is making it look even nicer, as well as giving it a good protective coating. I will email the people I am making the clock for tonight and tell them that it is ready for pickup. I do most of my business via email, I hate phones, and most of my clients prefer it that way as well.

The bedroom suite is also coming along, I glued up all the panels for the various pieces that need larger panels yesterday, and I will be able to take them out of my clamping station today. 

Talon has taught Gavin everything that he knows, and he did a very good job of it, and they are now carving statues side by side. Talon had finished his previous one, a boy about the same age as he is, with amazingly detailed genitals again, gee, I think maybe my little boy might be a little gay. The rest of the piece was incredibly well done, of course, but he managed to carve actual veins into the boys incredibly hard young penis, even the folds in the boys scrotum look real. Talon is now doing another boy statue, and so is Gavin, though Gavin's looks as if it might not turn out, but he still has not had as much practice, though he is having fun, and Talon is constantly giving him pointers.

After our morning chores and riding horses, Talon did his schoolwork, while Gavin and I headed to the shop. I got all my pieces out of the clamping station, inspected everything to ensure that it had not bowed or anything, and then got started on milling the next few parts. I spent the entire day on this, the boys on their things once Talon joined Gavin, and we totally missed lunch, because Talon had forgot to go make it, but that is okay, he cannot be expected to do it every day, it is not fair.

When we sat down for the night, I grabbed my computer, since I need to send an email, as well I am waiting for emails to come in, I noticed an email in my inbox that was from someone I do not know, so thinking it was a new client, I opened it.

Um, hi, my name's Lucas, I'm sorry to bother you, but I saw you and your son several days ago, and I think he and I are alike. Can you give him my email address and tell him to email me please.

“Hey, Talon, come here?”

“Sure, what's up?”

“I'd be surprised if you're not.”

“Don't be surprised then.”

“That's what I thought Baby. Here, read this.”

He took the few seconds to read it.

“You think that's the boy you saw staring at my soggy baby bum that day?”

“I'd bet any money on it. Clearly he musta followed us out and got my name and email from the side of the truck.”

“I guess I should email him, huh, if he's getting that brave, he definitely needs a friend. Took him long enough though.”

“Yes, you should, and chances are he's scared shitless of who and what he is.”

“That's what I thought as well.”

Instead of just taking the email address though and emailing from his computer, Talon just squirmed his way onto my lap and hit reply and started typing.

Hi there, my name's Talon. It's good to hear from you Lucas. Am I to guess you're the boy who saw me several days ago wearing a thick soggy diaper. Don't worry, my dad knows, and he saw your look, he told me when we left. I'm guessing you must have followed us out and got my dads email from the truck. He knows I'm gay, and he said that the way you looked at me, that he's pretty sure you are as well. I'm also guessing that maybe you're scared, because it took you a long time to finally email me. Email me back, maybe we can arrange to have you come spend a weekend with us or something.

“That was sweet of you Baby.”

“Thanks. I hope he emails back soon.”

“I bet he's waiting for your reply.” I said.

Talon hopped off my lap, and I continued what I was doing. There is an email from my lawyer, saying that all went pretty well at Gavin's parents, that at first they were reluctant to even talk, but that threatening to call the cops eventually made them see reason. Of course, the pictures had to be shown in order for them to realize that this is serious. He says that they have agreed to sign Gavin over to his appointed godfather, me, that they are unable to care for him, and give him up freely and all that, so on and so forth, blah blah blah. 

He says that with that, getting Gavin signed over to me and getting him Canadian citizenship will now be easy, and he is going to do that tomorrow. He also said, that as a good will gesture, that maybe Gavin's parents should sign over all their assets to Gavin, and at first they were reluctant to do so, but, again, the pictures were shown, and they were told that with the evidence that they have, they would never get out of jail, so call this their get out of jail card, it is just not free. Sadly they did not have a lot, but it was all given to the lawyers friend, who then gave it to my lawyer, who then put it into my account, and it is not even ten thousand dollars, but at least it helps Gavin.

I told Gavin all this, and he is very happy.

Next I emailed my client that wants their clock, two days early, and told them that it is now ready for pickup or delivery to wherever they want it. I know that they will likely ask me to deliver it to the clock makers shop, so that he can install the clockworks into it. But they may wish to come and view it too, which I offered as well. I am a little more than an hour and a half drive from where they live, but most people are not bothered by that when they are spending so much money on something. I have even had clients come and check out my shop before they hired me, but I cannot blame them, the state of someones shop says a lot to how the finished product will turn out. Granted, some of them come out to pick the wood that they want as well.

I have a couple other emails, asking for quotes on pieces, so I emailed back, asking for more details and whatnot, and then I was done that work for the night, and got down to reading. Minutes after I started reading, because I left my computer on to do this specifically, it pinged, telling me that I have an email. I opened it up, and found Lucas emailed back already. I called Talon over.

Hi there Talon, I like that name. It's good to meet you. Yeah, I'm gay, and yeah, I noticed that you were diapered as well. I need diapers, and more often than not, I wish I could wear them. I need them at night full time, but my mom refuses to buy them for me. Says I'm not a baby. I don't care if I am or not, I need them, even the doctor said so, and she still won't. I'd really like to spend the weekend, it'd be so nice to spend time with someone else who knows and understands. I asked my mom already, and she said that it'd be okay, but asked me what I'd do about wetting, and I said I'd just sleep in my sleeping bag that's designed for bed wetters, and no one would haveta know, I could change in the morning, just like I used to at cubs. My mom doesn't drive, so, any chance you could pick me up? Could we do it this weekend, my mom says you can pick me up at school and drop me off on Sunday night. Please.

That last word was not highlighted or otherwise made to sound as if it were pleading, yet, we can feel just how much he is begging. I simply said yes, so Talon replied.

Sure, we don't mind picking you up at all, what school do you go to, what time are you out, and what's your moms phone number so that my dad can call her.

He hit send, and then not even five minutes later, there was a reply.

I'm at SE Middle, I'm off at 2:45, and there's no point calling my mom, she already said it was okay, so there's no reason to either. She didn't even ask who you were, but then, she doesn't much care for me. While she's never said it, I know I'm just useless to her, she's disgusted every morning I wake up wet, and I'm positive she knows I'm gay. Maybe she's hoping I don't come home. No clue. Can't wait to see you Friday, I know your truck, so I'll watch for you. Oh, and come to the back of the school, way less traffic there, park on 225st and I'll take the shortcut through the school yard to there, it's way faster.

Talon replied back right away.

Okay, we'll meet you there, see you shortly before three, if we're not there right away, just wait, just in case we run late, have a good night.

I continued reading, but left my computer on, just in case Lucas emailed back, but he did not. When it was time for bed, we all headed there, and Talon and I relieved a couple loads while kissing and stroking softly, possibly our favorite way to do so. After diapering each other up nice and snug, we went to sleep.

Lucas did not email back, so all was good to go for Friday. We left home in plenty of time to hopefully make it there at the appointed time, and managed to make it just minutes before school let out.

We had emailed with Lucas on Wednesday, and last night Talon, Gavin, and I made seven regular thickness cloth diapers, just one mega thick cloth diaper, and four pairs of plastic pants to go with them. The boys are thinking that Lucas would likely appreciate having something to help him sleep at night, and have enough for several days, the plastic pants are easy and fast to wash and dry, so he will not need as many. We are all thinking, though, that the mega thick diaper will have to stay here. Since I know what Lucas looks like, and about how big he is, about the same size as Gavin would be if he was proper weight, I told the boys to just make them Gavin's size, and so they did. With the three of us helping, and the fact that we have now done this several times and know how to do it properly now, it took next to no time at all to make them.

Not even five minutes after parking behind Lucas' school, we saw him, well, I did, but I pointed him out to the boys in the back seat, and then he saw us and came running over. I hopped out to greet him, so did the boys.

“Hello Lucas, it's good to meet you. I'm Scott, you likely recognize Talon, but this is Gavin, he's just recently come to live with us. His parents tortured him and kept him chained up in their basement, but he escaped and ran away, which is why he still looks a little thin and pale.”

“Hi, it's good to meet you too, your parents really did that to you, wow, that sucks huge, I'd kill my mom if she did that to me.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to, trust me, and if I hadta, I would've as well, but they never gave me the chance either, I was always chained up.”

“And here I thought my mom was bad. Makes me feel like I'm actually loved in comparison.”

“I hope there's no one else who knows what I've gone through this past year, it was horrible. I know there is though, all too often there's stories just like mine, and I doubt mine's even the worst, which is horrible. At least I'm alive, and they didn't rape me or sell me, but it's when they threatened to castrate me if I didn't renounce being gay that I knew I hadta escape, somehow.”

“They threatened to castrate you, no wonder you ran. Without that, what point is there in living.”

“Hence the reason I escaped. I would've rathered death.”

“Well, let's hop in boys, there's plenty of time to tell our stories later. We still have a couple stops to make before we head home. We left too late to be able to get to all the places we wanted to get to before picking you up, but we live quite a ways from town, and we were busy and having fun, so we didn't actually notice the time 'til almost an hour after we wanted to leave. That's okay though, I'm sure you won't mind shopping with us.”

“No, not at all. Just happy to be with others who are the same. You're gay too, aren't you Scott?”

“Yep, happy gay baby boy diaper lover, just like both my baby boys, and you as well.”

“Wicked. This weekend is gonna be so amazing. I've never had a friend before.”

“Same.” Both my baby boys said together.

We went and did our shopping, and when we stopped at the medical store to pick up diapers, Lucas damn near fainted he was so excited. Sadly I cannot buy some for Lucas, but we do have diapers for him, so hopefully that will be enough. As soon as we got everything that we needed from the other three places we stopped at, we headed home. As we drove, Talon was busy telling Lucas his tale, and just as we made it home, he was done.

“Okay Baby boys, into the house for baby bum changes first, and then we'll come offload everything.”

“Okay.” All three boys said excitedly, Lucas the loudest.

“Now, Lucas, I plan to change all three of you, if you needta, close your eyes as I do so, and because you're the only one not in a baby diaper, you get to go first.”

“Oh god yes, please diaper me up.”

“Okay, in fact, why not close your eyes and enjoy this.”

“Okay.” He said, and then closed his eyes.

I stripped Lucas bare, and he has a good sized erection, I would say somewhere in around the twelve to twelve and a half centimeter long range, and probably around five or so around. So good and long, and just a little thin still, but, I figure him for late twelve to early thirteen, so plenty of growing time left on him. He has just a tiny amount of hair above his dick, it is short, soft, and straight still. His balls are growing, but are not yet full sized, but from as big as they are, I am betting that Lucas can cum lots.

I laid Lucas down, and Talon passed me everything that he had went and grabbed while I was stripping Lucas. As suspected, he had grabbed our mega thick diapers. Perfect. If Lucas wants to find out if he is a diaper lover, this is a damn good way to do it. I slipped his diaper under his bum, and then proceeded to apply a good coating of baby lotion, and then, just as I started applying the diaper rash cream, he had had too much, and even though I was most certainly not trying to make Lucas cum, he painted his own face with the first three of seven shots. I heard Gavin cum at the same time, and then Talon giggle at him.

I powdered Lucas up, and then pulled up and secured his mega thick cloth diaper properly, and finally worked his plastic pants on him. Even though it is a dirty waste, I grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned all the cum off of Lucas' face, chest, and stomach.

“That was an impressive cum, not even you've ever fired that much or that far.” Talon said.

“That was fucking hot.” Gavin said.

“Yeah, to both.”

Lucas finally came down, and the look on his face is still delirious, he looks as if he has finally received the one thing he has needed his entire life. I know how he feels, so do both my baby boys. His hand went down, and he started stroking the front of his mega thick baby diaper, and only a second later, we saw the look that says that a baby boy is trying to peepee his baby diaper, and then he sighed as he started. Almost three minutes later, he sighed again. Wow, that was some huge load of pee.

“Looks like Baby enjoyed his first baby diaper change, and that was some load of peepee, it looks like you've wet your baby diaper lots and lots.” I said softly.

“Wow, is this ever amazing. Yeah, I've been holding my pee for the past two or three hours. I can't even tell you how many times I've almost peed my pants. I thought that with the diapers you bought, that we'd be wearing disposable baby diapers, but this is a cloth diaper, and it's amazingly thick.”

“That's a good baby boy. We mostly enjoy our disposables around here, I actually prefer them, well, so do the boys, but we do enjoy our mega thick cloth baby diapers as well. Now, hop up and you get to watch as I change the other baby boys, and then Talon will change me. Oh, and impressive cum by the way, you must not've cum for at least three or four days to have painted yourself like that.”

“Thanks, it's actually been more than a week, I can't jack off at home very much, because if my mom catches me, I never hear the end of it. It's vile and disgusting. Wonder how she'd feel about my cucumber usage.” He grinned brightly.

“Ooh, you're a naughty gay baby boy, excellent, but that's what got Gavin into his predicament. You'll hear about that in a few minutes. Now, sit back and enjoy the show.”

I changed Gavin next, and he is at his absolute hardest as well, even though he had just had a pretty massive orgasm himself. At least he managed to not cum again as I lotioned and creamed him up, though I am sure that it was a close call. I then changed Talon, and he too is really hard, and when I decided to be a little cruel, and tickled his balls, he smacked my hand. Of course, when Talon did the same to me during my diaper change, I repaid him. All three of us have held our pee for as long as we can as well, and so, as soon as we were all diapered, we had peed.

“Wow, you guys look so hot like that.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Talon said happily.

We sat down on the couches and I let Gavin tell his story again, and he remembered a few more details this time, and forgot a few that he had told us, but the gist of it was the same. I then told my story, and finally we had Lucas tell us his.

“So, I guess I'll start with the basics, my name is Lucas, I turned thirteen a few weeks ago, and I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover. I need diapers at night full time, but want them during the day so bad.

“I don't know when I first thought I was gay, but it's been a long time. For as long as I can remember, I remember thinking that I wanted to get into other boys' pants and do all sorts of naughty things. The first time I ever truly jacked off, I think I was seven or eight, it was because I had seen a boy naked, I was in cubs, and we'd had a swim, and me and him were in the cubicle together. He was so cute. I wanted to hit my knees and suck him like a baby soother. That night, I was so hard, thinking of that, that I was just touching it, and it felt good, then I grabbed onto it and started stroking and stroking and stroking. When I had my first cum, I thought something was wrong, but I felt so good. I couldn't stop either, and ended up cumming two more times before passing out.

“My diapers were taken away from me when I was about three and a half, I remember my mom telling me that after that, she felt I could go without, but, really, I couldn't, she should've kept me in diapers permanently, because I know it's what I've always wanted and needed. When we were at the doctors office once when I was about eight, I even asked the doctor why I couldn't stop wetting the bed, no matter how little I drank, and why I'd sometimes wet my pants without reason, I never even felt it.

“My mom tried to say that he doesn't wanna hear about my shameful problems. The doctor looked at her and said that that is not shameful, and that at my age, as many as fifty percent of boys have at least one night time accident a month, and as many as ten percent wet every night still, and that it means nothing, and that daytime accidents is a little different but does happen, but at my age could mean something else, especially if I don't feel it happening. I told him that most days I have nothing to drink after dinner at all, and that one time, I had nothing at all to drink all day, and I still wet. Even though my mom tried to make me stop talking, we just ignored her.

“He did a couple exams in the office, but sent me in for tests. My mom said she wasn't gonna take me, because it wasn't necessary, he said that she has to, and that if he doesn't get the test results, that he will have child services come and take me for the tests. Boy did I hear about that when we got in the car, she told me how I should be ashamed of myself for blabbing my shameful secret. She was so mad, I thought for sure she was gonna beat me. So, she did take me for the tests, and when the results were in, we went back. The doctor never even looked at my mom. I honestly don't know why he didn't call child services then and there.

“He told me very clearly that what's happening is not my fault, that I have something wrong inside my head that doesn't tell me not to pee while I sleep, and also appears to affect me during the day, only not to the same degree, and that the way it appears, that it may be a life long problem. He said best case, it gets better on its own, worst case, it actually gets worse, but it sure hasn't gotten better, at least it hasn't really gotten any worse, I still have about one to two daytime accidents a month.

“I asked him if there was a way to fix it, and he said that it's possible brain surgery could resolve it, but that the risks far outweighed the benefits in his opinion. I asked him what I could do, and that's when he told me what I've known my whole life. He said, and I think I quote, 'Your best bet is to probably wear night time protective underwear.' I said, 'so diapers.' And he said, 'yes, if you wish to call them that, they do amount to the same thing, but most boys your age would never call them that, but many boys my age do wear them, just that I might haveta wear them all my life to bed.'

“As soon as we left, I asked my mom if we could go buy some diapers so that I can finally have a good sleep, and that's the first time she said, 'no, you're not a baby, you don't need diapers, and I refuse to buy them or let you wear them. It's shameful.' I said, 'but didn't you hear the doctor, he said it's what I need', and she yelled at me, and said the exact same thing over again.

“So, yeah, after that, I've been dreaming of wearing diapers, and the older I get, the more I dream of wearing them all day. When I saw you the other day Talon, and thought for sure that you were diapered, as well as smokin' hot and almost certainly gay, I knew I hadta get to know you. It took way more courage than you can imagine to email you. I admit, I stalked you guys a bit in the store, following you, watching you, dreaming about your sexy baby diapered bum, and then when you left, I followed you out, and I was so lucky, you hopped into a marked business truck, I had my pack with me, I always keep a spare change of clothes with me at all times for just in case, but I also had a notepad and a pencil in there, and I wrote down the company name and email address right away. I've quite literally been having a non stop mental fight with myself since then. I wrote and deleted probably a hundred emails, maybe more.

“So, yeah, no friends, not a single one. I went to Cubs, my mom didn't really want me to go, lest someone discover my horrible shame, but I went to the place myself and asked about it. I asked a leader how they deal with boys who wet the bed during sleepovers and whatnot, and he told me that it happens more than I can imagine, and that they allow us the privacy we need for just in case of an emergency, or a private place to change into and out of our night time gear, or if we wet, somewhere safe to change out of wet clothes. I said I don't wear diapers, so, not sure how I'd deal with that, and he said his eldest son recently outgrew that himself, and that he had had a special sleeping bag just for bed wetters that he would be happy to give to me, since his youngest, who will be in the same group as me, didn't need it.

“I wanted to go to Cubs so to maybe get some friends, but, I guess I'm just not good around other kids, because I never made any friends there either. Sure, they played with me, and we all had fun there, and no one ever teased me, even when I wet my pants there once, and everyone did find out that I wet the bed, but the one leader was really good about that, I guess because his one son had also wet, so he musta known what I was going through. He saw it happen too, and he looked at all the other boys and said that if even one of them made fun of me for that, that he'd personally tell of each and every one of them that also wets the bed, and that he knows of every one of them.

“I was so happy. Still didn't really help though. It was way better than always being at home, and I had lotsa fun during the outings and sleepovers. Oh, and my mom refused to pay for that, said it was frivolous, and that we couldn't afford such luxuries, oh, but she could afford hundreds of dollars a month of makeup, shoes, clothes, and booze. When I told the leader of that when I wanted to sign up, he said that they had a fund for kids who couldn't afford to come. I don't think he liked my mom much, well, I like her less.

“So, considering I have no friends, and I have nothing better to do, I just do all my schoolwork, and do extra work when I'm at home, since I may as well. I hate watching TV, I don't like most movies, there's only so much shit you can look at on the internet before your eyes start to bleed, so I read and study. I'm in an advanced course at school that allows us to work at our own pace. Since I started at that school in grade seven, I was placed in that class, I'm now doing the senior high work, so grades ten and eleven mostly. My teacher tells me I may have no choice but to transfer to the senior high next year, but I really don't wanna, I'm already a little on the small side, and I'm already not good with other kids, I can't imagine it'd be any better there. I begged them not to send me this year, I was too young, too small, the bigger kids'd chew me up and spit me out. Hell they already do in the middle school, and they're all around the same age as me, but I'm still smaller than most.

“And that, I'm afraid to say, is about all there is to say about that. Wish there was more to say, but most of my life's been hiding and trying to stay alive.”

“It's amazing how much alike we all are in so many ways. All of us smart, all of us gay diaper lovers, all of us abused in one form or another, or several, friendless, no real family to speak of, and in most cases we'd really rather not speak of them at all. Yet, for all our similarities, we are different too, and that's good. If you'd like, I'll send my lawyer to your mom and have him talk to her and see about having you come and live here as well. I may as well take you in too, what's one more really.” I said, though I have no idea why I am doing so, so soon, we have just barely met, but I feel that we really are all so similar.

“I'd really like that. Thanks so much.” He said and then flung himself at me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged Lucas for probably ten minutes as he cried, the dam having burst after not even a whole minute, cradling and rubbing his incredibly thick and soggy diapered baby bum, and holding and tickling his back tenderly. Once he was cried out, I continued to hold him for another minute before he pushed away, and when he did so, he did so with a nice kiss right to my lips, not a sexual or sensual kiss, just the kind of kiss you give someone you love, but not in that way.

“Thanks Baby, that was nice.”

“Thanks, it was. I've never been held before, never hugged nor kissed before, it was nice. I know you have a baby boyfriend already, but I've always wanted a daddy too.” He smiled warmly to me.

As soon as Lucas slipped out of my arms, I grabbed my computer and emailed my lawyer, telling him that I had found another boy who was being abused, and even though I think I might be insane, that I want for him to go talk to Lucas' mother and have her sign Lucas over to me so that he does not have to live with the near constant mental abuse that she gives him. He still has not got back to me on Gavin, so I asked him how that is coming along as well, since I may as well, and sent it off.

We ended up sitting there talking for the rest of the evening, learning more and more about each other, it was quite nice. It is funny, though, I have never talked so much in my entire life until Talon came along, and now Gavin and Lucas, and I am finding that I am doing okay. Even when I had short term live in partners, we never really talked, it was still pretty much all physical, pretty much just raw fucking any time we were able to. Before Talon came along, I rarely talked, to tell you the truth. The boys all say the same, they never talked, and in reality were never truly allowed to talk either. 

When bedtime came, I put Gavin and Lucas to bed, tucking them into separate beds, kissing them both goodnight and wishing them a good sleep. I then joined my baby in bed, and we kissed and stroked each other to a pair of very good baby boygasms before we too fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I may have put Gavin and Lucas to bed in separate bedrooms, but that is not where they were when Talon and I got up in the morning. We were up first, and had already kissed and stroked each other to another pair of hot gay baby boygasms, enjoying it a great deal, before leaving our room. As we passed the bedrooms, we could not help but notice that Lucas was not in his bed, and then as we passed Gavin's room, we found the baby boys curled up together, their noses very nearly pressed together, still sleeping peacefully.

“Good, I'm glad that they found each other already.” I whispered to Talon as I led him to the kitchen, since we are of course holding hands as we often do.

“Yeah, I was hoping that they'd fall for each other as well. I didn't think it'd take them long either. Hopefully they only kissed and maybe stroked.”

“Same.”

We started making breakfast, and shortly before it was ready, a pair of very soggy baby boys came and joined us, both still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“Good morning Babies, had a good sleep I trust?”

“Yeah.” They both said, sighing considerably as they said so.

“Good. You didn't stay up too late talking, did you?”

“No, I got up only a few minutes after you and Talon closed your door, and went to Gavin's bedroom and asked if I could come and lay with him and talk for a bit. We actually only talked for about ten minutes, then we kissed, and cuddled up and went to sleep. I think it was the best nights sleep I've ever had.” Lucas said dreamily.

“Same.” Gavin said.

“That's good Babies, we're happy for you. Go slow, learn each other, enjoy, and soon I think you'll make beautiful baby boyfriends.”

“Thanks, that's what we want as well. We want it just like you guys told us last night, how it took so long for you to finally make love to each other, even though you both wanted and needed it so much, and you both knew Talon would be able to take it, but that it was so much more special and loving from having waited as long as you did. We were too tired to even stroke last night, we just needed sleep, but I wanted to sleep with him instead of alone. I'm sick of feeling alone.” Lucas said.

“We all know how you feel. There's no worse feeling than being surrounded by a thousand people that make you feel like you're all alone. Here we're not alone, here we're all the same, and here we can be who and what we wanna be without shame or fear.” I said.

“Yeah, it's been so amazing, and I can't wait 'til I getta call this place home.”

“I'm not taking you home tomorrow, my lawyer will go there today, I asked him to do so right away, that I wasn't sending you home, so you get to call this home already.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes Baby. Now, go ahead and sit down, we've got breakfast ready.”

We sat and ate breakfast, and when we were done and cleaned up, we all went and got dressed and ready to go take care of our chores. After morning chores, I led the boys to the shop, and then had Gavin teach Lucas, under the watchful eye of Talon, while I went and continued my project.

It was when I felt pee running down my leg that I realized that my diaper is at maximum capacity, and then I realized how hungry I am, so looked at my watch and realized it is two hours past lunch, so I went to gather the boys, and they all claim that they are very full as well, yet very empty too, so we all head into the house to get our super soggy baby bums changed, and then fill up with lunch.

When the boys all stripped, I found that they are all incredibly close to leaking as well, because they too have pee puddled in their plastic panties. We all giggled at how naughty we all are, and then stripped off our sodden diapers one at a time in the bath tub, so as to not have more of a mess to clean up than is necessary, of course wringing out as much pee into the tub as we can before throwing them into the washer. We then headed to Talon's and my bedroom naked, where I diapered each of the boys into our thickest disposable baby diapers, with an equally thick diaper doubler stuffed inside them, and then Talon diapered me up as thickly. 

“Wow, now this is a nice diaper. The cloth were good, but this is great.” Lucas said happily.

“I agree.” We all said as one.

Then we all promptly peepeed our baby diapers.

We are now ready for lunch, so headed to the kitchen to get that and eat, and as soon as it was cleaned up, we headed back out to the shop, having to get redressed of course. I was the only one who had to put on clean pants, this time. I continued to work and play, the boys continued to learn and teach and play, and we all had a lot of fun. After dinner we went out and closed up the shop for the night, and went and sat back and relaxed. Once more, I grabbed my computer to check emails.

The owner of the clock asked if they could come out and view it tomorrow at some time to authorize it, but asked that I deliver it to the clock maker once he is ready for it. I answered back with absolutely, and to come at any time between seven and seven. Those are my work hours, and I do not take kindly to being bothered before or after that, though no, I do not always work twelve hours every day, and since Talon has come to live with me, we have done far fewer of those lately.

There are three emails in reply of the ad that I placed for younger horses, so I read them all, and then replied to two that I would love for them to bring out their boys for my boys. The third did not include pictures, so he had automatically been ruled out, I specifically asked for good quality pictures so to ensure that the horse was healthy. I only emailed him and said that I have already found two, so thanks, but maybe next time.

Then there is the email I was actually coming to check on. My lawyer. He says that everything is now completed for Gavin, and while his full Canadian citizenship could take several months to go through, he is now listed as my son in guardianship, with full permission to stay in Canada until he is nineteen, unless he becomes a full citizen first, but would be able to apply to have that extended as well should he not have it done in time. Though my lawyer said he has already put through the paperwork anyway, so he will have it done far sooner.

Next is what he has to say about Lucas. He says he went to see his mom first thing this morning and explained to her that Lucas has found a home where he feels safe and where he can feel loved and nurtured, that he wishes to terminate full relationship with his mother, and that he is there to charge her with mental and psychological abuse if she does not sign Lucas over to me fully, and give him as much money as she is able to give. Apparently all she said was good, and then signed the papers, and though she had been reluctant to give him any money, she did so. I guess she felt this was cheaper than any other way of getting rid of some trash, bitch. He gathered all of Lucas' things, and has them for me to pick up the next time I am in town.

I also have a couple other emails from clients, so I went through them and answered them, but that was quick and easy.

“Okay Boys, some good news in my email tonight. Gavin, you're now fully mine, and my lawyer's already put through your paperwork to become a full Canadian citizen. Lucas, you too are mine, sadly your mom never fought the fact that you divorced her, and only squawked at the giving you all the money she has, my lawyer doubts it was all her money, but there is several thousand, so it helps. He has all your things, so, on Monday, we'll go pick it all up, and get all you boys' paperwork, so that we can get you set up for homeschooling as well. If I remember correctly, with three of you now, that means I haveta set up as a full on home school, which means I haveta register and submit to periodic inspections. You'll haveta go in for tests and whatnot anyway, but I guess they don't want me only teaching you boys certain things. I just hope that they're not unannounced visits.”

To say they were both stunned at all this would be an understatement. I doubt they really heard or understood the last part of what I said, but, almost as soon as I finished talking, they nearly bowled me over, couch and all, in their rush to come and hug me. I held my two newest babies for several minutes, and again, they cried. Finally they let go though.

“I finally have a daddy.” Lucas said.

“I finally have a daddy who I know won't abuse me. Though, there is one abuse I would never complain about, but I know it'll never happen.” Gavin grinned cheekily to me.

“You're right, it never will, but I think maybe you have a loving brother who might be willing, eventually.”

“Oh yeah. Oh, isn't that incest now?”

“Yep, it sure is, you dirty baby boys, but, whatever, incest is best, keep it in the family they say.” I laughed.

“At least none of us are related by blood, and there's never gonna be any girls in any of our futures, so it's not bad.”

“Well, except the fact that I am still kinda sorta sleeping with a minor, and he is now technically my son, but I sure as hell don't care.”

“Me neither.” Talon said.

After that, we did continue our relaxing for the evening, and when bedtime came, I know we all did too. Talon and I made sweet baby boy diaper love to each other, cumming inside each other twice, and peeing once. We are both still so torn as to which is better with each other, giving or receiving, but we both crave receiving so much that we could never not give as well. We are both truly versatile though, so that helps. I hope that the other baby boys only kissed and stroked, though we never asked, but they sure were happy the following morning.

Because I know that there will be several people coming, and I had told the boys that we would have guests coming today at some time, we are not able to wear our diapers quite as thick as we would like, but that is okay, we still get a nice super thick baby diaper anyway. Talon also left off his soother. After our chores were taken care of, we all headed to the shop to continue playing.

The clients for their clock arrived first, at shortly after ten, and I showed them in and to where their clock is, and they both gasped.

“My god, it's perfect.” She said.

“It's incredible.” He said.

“Thanks. You wanted it to truly be spectacular, and as close to the original as I could get, and I think I even got the finish damn near the exact same colour, and for the cost of this, it hadta be perfect. I hope you like it.”

“I think it might even be better than the original.” He said after taking a few moments to truly look it over.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.”

“And the finish is truly mesmerizing, how'd you get it to look so deep and rich, it's almost like an old fashioned mirror, yet almost not shiny at all, it's just so deep?” She asked.

“It was an entire week of just finishing it, there's probably twenty hours worth of hand polishing in this piece.”

“No wonder you charged so much, but we knew that to get what we wanted, that we'd haveta expect to pay at least that much. This is gonna be absolutely perfect. Thanks.” He said.

“You're very welcome. I haveta go into town tomorrow anyway, so I'll deliver it to the clock maker at the same time. He's gonna install the antique replica glass at the same time, and I've asked him to send me pictures of the completed project, though I've already taken dozens of pictures and put them on my website.”

“Thanks. I guess you'll probably be wanting this now.” He said, handing over the cheque.

“Yes, and thanks.” I said, not even looking at it and slipping it into my pocket.

As we were talking, the boys had continued working, Talon just finishing up the small statue that he is carving. It is a one meter tall version of the statue of David that he is copying from a picture. We had had our backs turned to the boys as we were talking, and had pretty much bypassed them as we came in, so as not to disturb them any. When we turned, she saw the piece that Talon is working on.

“Is that your son carving that statue?”

“All three of them are my adopted sons, Talon is a truly talented carver, but his heart lies in botany, he's learning a great deal about how and why plants grow, and is gonna go to university to help the planet feed its people. He loves carving as well though, and did several of the hand carved pieces on your clock in fact.”

“But, he's only like eight.” He said.

“Almost ten, actually, his birthday's in just a couple weeks.”

“Wow, that's impressive. How much would you sell that to us for, and can we get it with the same finish as the clock?”

“That's up to Talon, he's never sold a piece, just helped me on mine. He has a couple others as well that are smaller, he's getting better, so he keeps going just a bit bigger. As for finishing, I've taught him how to do so, so he could easily finish it. He's the one teaching the other two boys, but they were much more recently adopted than Talon, and he's a way more patient teacher than I am. To tell you the truth, I'm not really a good teacher.”

“May we go talk to him?” He asked.

“Certainly.”

“Pardon me young man, sorry, I think your dad said your name is Talon.” She said.

“Yes, pleased to meet you. I hope you like the clock case, my dad worked really hard on it for you to make sure it was perfect.”

“Yes, we can tell, and as we hear it, so did you, so thanks. We noticed the statue that you're carving right now, it looks phenomenal. Would you be willing to sell this to us, our house is a massive Greek inspired place, and we've been looking for Greek inspired statues, and you can't get more Greek than the statue of David, now can you.” She said.

“Oh, I don't know. I've never sold any of my pieces, and this one isn't even done yet, I still have a few more days of carving and finishing work on it before I do its finish coating.” Talon said, blushing cutely.

“I doubt it needs that much more time, it looks almost perfect already, but I think we'd be willing to give you five thousand for it.” He said, which, honestly, is more than I would have suggested, I would have said three.

Well, I think Talon damn near fainted, and or pooped his diaper.

“Um, yes.” He managed to squeak out.

“Perfect. May we see your other pieces as well?”

“Um, I guess so, but, well, I'm gay, so they're a little more suggestive.” He said, though admitting to them that he is gay did not cause him to blush.

“Yeah, sorta suspected that, but then, our son is too, so we saw the signs.” She said. “We'd still liketa see them though.”

“Okay.” He said, and then led the way to where they are stored, there are three others there now.

“You weren't kidding, were you.” He giggled when they saw the one cherub that has very well endowed and very intricately carved genitals.

“No.” He said.

“They're really very good as well. I think our son would love this one, and I love the other two, would you take twelve thousand for all four?” He said.

And now I am positive that Talon is about to faint. I went and clapped him on the back, and it brought him out of his shock.

“Yes.” He squeaked.

“Excellent, we'd like the one you're working on now to have the same finish as these, they're perfect.”

“Okay.” He said squeakily again.

“Excellent, just have your dad email us when they're ready, and we'll arrange a time to have them delivered.” He said to Talon. Then turned to me. “And who should I make the cheque out to?”

“To Talon please. This is his hard earned money, so he gets it.”

“Excellent.” He said, then wrote the cheque, and handed it to Talon.

“Thanks.” Talon said in a bare whisper.

“You're very welcome, you're very talented, and I can't wait to give this to our son and tell him about you. By the way, I think you're alike in more than just one way, he's in his twenties now and he too wears diapers, and has himself a baby boyfriend. They're so cute together. I take it, Scott, that this is the reason you adopted these particular boys?” She said.

“Yes, I couldn't allow children like them to be beaten and abused and thrown away just because they're so different, like I was.”

“Yeah, we ended up with our sons best friend because of that as well. Truly sad that there are people out there who can't just love their children, but it happens far more frequently than nearly anyone realizes.”

“That it does.” I said, and all three boys nodded.

“Well, thanks, we can't wait for the clock and our statues to all arrive and be displayed. The area of the house where the clock's to be put is ready for it, it just needs this to make it truly spectacular now.”

“And thank you.” I said, and then, before too long, they were gone.

“Holy shit.” Is all talon said when I came back to him.

“Now do you believe what I've been telling you, that you're incredibly good already, and will only become more so. I didn't actually expect that they'd sell for quite that much, and I think it has more to do with the fact that we remind them of their son than anything, which not even I knew 'til now, but it's good. I figured you'd get a couple to a few thousand for this one, and a little less for the others because they're smaller.”

“I knew I was getting good, you keep telling me so, but I don't think I'm that good.”

“Trust me, no one ever does. We see the flaws, because we made them, it's the little things that piss us off, the ones that we just have to accept, because we can't fix them. Doing perfect work doesn't always mean that there's no flaws, it just means we did our best to make it absolutely perfect, and sometimes we do haveta accept things for what they are. Even on the clock, there are things that I don't like, things that I'd change if I could, things I'll do differently next time, but, over all, it is perfect. Same with your pieces, I know the flaws that are eating you up, but, especially in carving, sometimes the flaws are what makes something perfect. Now, this piece is very nearly done, it just needs sanding, and not even much at that, you've done very well with the chisels in ensuring that there'd be little sanding. I think by the end of today that you'll be applying your first coat of oil.”

“I was planning on it, and thanks. I know what you mean, I know the flaws on the clock that you're talking about, yet no one else would ever see them, and even if they do, they don't look like flaws, yet I think it's, what'd she call it, truly spectacular.”

“Yes. Thanks. Now, go ahead and get this finished. By the way you two, don't think I don't like what you're working on, because I do, your eagle's getting really good Gavin, and while it certainly needs more work to be perfect, and possibly more than you can do on this piece, it too shows some real promise. Don't get discouraged if you still ruin it, it happens, just start again and learn from your mistakes. Lucas, your piece I'm sorry, I can't tell what it is yet, clearly it looks like it's well on its way, but same thing, don't get discouraged when and if you ruin it. It'll happen, even to Talon, and to me, being perfect doesn't mean not screwing up and totally destroying something you're working on, being perfect means saying, fuck, that was stupid, and getting a new one and just trying again.”

“We know, we already have, at least a few times.” Gavin said.

“I'm sure you have, and I'm sure you'll continue to do so. In a few days, I wanna get you boys on doing something different, maybe we'll get you boys on some small cabinets or boxes, so that you can expand your skills even more.”

“Okay.” All three boys said together.

A little more than an hour later, someone pulled in with a horse trailer, and then, just as he was about to leave, the other guy came as well. We all went and chatted, twice of course, and Gavin and Lucas are excited because they know that these are their new friends. They had gone to each one as they arrived, and they both found their new friends, thankfully they did not fall in love with the same horse. I had already paid both men via a money transfer, so as soon as they are fully offloaded, they each head out.

“So, how do you boys like your new friends?” I asked once the second and last was gone.

“They're beautiful.”

“That they are. Very handsome young men, just like you boys. What are their names?”

“Mine's called Streaks.” Gavin said, “I guess 'cause of all the gray streaks running through him, it's really neat looking anyway.”

“That'd be my guess as well.”

“Mine's called Cloud, 'cause he's almost pure white I suppose.” Lucas said.

“That'd be my guess as well, and honestly, that's what I would've named him too.” I laughed.

“Yeah, same.”

“Why don't we go shut down the shop for the day, saddle up our boys, and head out for a good ride so that you boys can learn each other.”

“Okay.” 

We cleaned up and closed up the shop, then went and got our boys all saddled up and ready to ride. We have already taught Gavin and Lucas how to saddle, so they got to saddle their own horses, but I do still go and check anyway, and had to have Lucas adjust his cinch straps so that his saddle is not too loose. Once we were all good to go, we mounted our horses, and I led the boys on a good ride. By the time we got back, we had been gone a little more than an hour and a half. 

We removed the saddles, gave our boys a good rub down and brushing, washed them off, gave them a treat and a snack, and then they all headed to get a good long drink. As soon as the horses were good to go, we all realized that we are also in much need of food and drink. It is almost dinner time, and we managed to skip lunch once again, so we are all getting pretty hungry, even though not one of the boys has become fully accustomed to eating three times a day. It had taken me a long time to do that as well, and to learn to eat slowly, something that is still coming with lots of patience for the boys.

After dinner, we rested and relaxed, had a good evening in, and when it was time for bed, we all went and had a really good time making ourselves more than tired enough to sleep. Talon and I sucking and dildo fucking each other tenderly tonight, and even though with our considerable size difference, we did manage to do so at the same time tonight, but we really only got to enjoy the tips of each others dicks, which we had just pulled out the tops of our soggy diapers. It was really kind of hot, because we could really only just lick each other, and just barely suck the tips, so almost all the pleasure came from our baby bums.

Once well drained and satisfied, Talon and I double diapered each other up, curled up and kissed tenderly for at least ten minutes, and then passed out, still wrapped up in each other.

After breakfast and morning chores were taken care of, we all went and changed our super soggy double night diapers, because we were all double diapered again, and got dressed in appropriate attire for going out, because we have to head into town once again. We are in only a single thickness, but still nice and thick baby diaper, with a proper baby diaper shirt over top, and then clothes to at least somewhat hide what is underneath, though none of us truly care either. 

As soon as we made it to the shop to load up the clock, we all helped to make a quick and sturdy shipping crate, using just shit wood that gets slabbed off the edges of the trees when I cut them. Of course I made the crate so that it could be opened with ease, but as we closed it up, I put at least a hundred dollars worth of bubble wrap all around the clock to ensure that it cannot bang around at all. We then loaded it into the cargo trailer, strapped it to the wall so that it will not move at all, and then we headed out.

Talon and I both need to head to the bank to deposit cheques, we have to drop off the clock to the clock maker, stop at the lawyers office to pick up Lucas' things, and then get the boys set up for homeschooling. If that were not enough to do, we have to stop at the ranch store, the medical store, the shipping store, the fabric store, the hardware store, an electronics store, and finally the grocery store.

We got all the most important things done first, before going and buying all that we want and or need.

I need to order more laying chickens and feed for all the animals at the ranch store, diapers and supplies at both the medical and shipping stores, the boys want to make more clothes, hence the fabric store, I need lots more woodworking supplies from the hardware store, Gavin and Lucas need computers for their schoolwork from an electronics store, and finally lots more food. I have never bought so much food in my life, even though none of us eat all that much, still, I am buying four times more than I am used to.

Finally with our trailer good and full, more so than when we had come to town I assure you, we headed home for the day. Talon wants to get his statue finished, I have lots more work to do, and the other two also wish to continue working on their carvings. As soon as we got home, we offloaded and stored everything where it is supposed to go, and then finally headed out to the shop to play.

After dinner, we cleaned up the shop, and then we sat back and actually watched TV for a bit, though I did grab my computer to do my daily check of emails. Because I have an ad always online requesting large fruit, nut, and maple trees, a couple to a few times a year, I go and take down trees from people's yards, sometimes they are already fallen, sometimes I have to do so. I take all the wood, they do the cleanup, and I charge them nothing, usually everyone wins.

Occasionally I have people wanting me to pay for the wood, but no, not with the amount of work it takes for me to get it in almost every case, I cannot afford to pay for it as well, and besides, the removal fee is often higher than the stump fee, so they should be happy that I do so free of charge. Anyone else would charge them a freaking fortune to remove it, and then would just chip the entire thing, no matter how valuable the wood is.

The reason I mention this, I have an email from someone who has two massive walnut trees, four large cherry trees, four large apple trees, a large hazelnut tree, and a peach tree that they need taken down. Holy shit, that is a lot of wood, they sent me pictures of the trees, they are huge, and there is every bit of a weeks worth of work in just getting it all home, let alone the amount of time it will take to mill it all. Granted, I like to dry them a bit in log form first, about a year, to let most of the stress leave the log in that way, then I can cut it and get higher yield from it. 

I told the boys that pretty much all projects are on hold for the next several days while we go and get a shit load of wood. They are okay with this, though do ask what help they can possibly be, so I told them lots. I have a massive flat deck trailer with good sturdy sides, and I have a claw attachment for the backhoe of my tractor, for moving the pieces while on site. At home, for offloading, I have a very large overhead hoist system for offloading the trailer, and my smaller tractor can then move them from there into the drying shed I have specifically for this purpose. 

We will take all wood, branches and all, because all wood we cannot use in the shop will burn in the wood stoves quite nicely. Granted, I also have a concrete mixer that I mix all my sawdust in with a couple additives, and then press it into logs, I do that whenever I have sawdust and time to kill, so that I can pretty much use every bit of what I get in at least some form or another.

I emailed the guy back and told him that I would be very happy to come and get all the trees, that we will be there sometime tomorrow morning to do so, and that it might take several days to get it all. Before we finished watching TV for the night, he emailed back and said that that sounds good. That is great, because the two walnut trees will probably yield several thousand board feet of good usable lumber, each, and then all the others as well, there is a lot. That will max out my lumber storage for sure, but that is not a problem I am aghast at having. I can always build more storage if I need to. I have never had peach wood though, that particular species does not normally thrive in our area, so I have never worked with it, and have no idea what it is even like. Oh well, worst case scenario, it will burn well.

When it was time for bed, I took my baby to bed and made him feel very good, hopefully every bit as good as he made me feel as well. We came only twice each, and as we often do, we drank all that the other has to offer, and we did so greedily. We double diapered each other, and then fell asleep.

After morning chores were done, I had the boys help me to load up everything that we will be needing, and since we are all still in our double thick and soggy night diapers, we all need a seriously soggy baby bum change before heading out. I decide that we should double diaper again, since we will be working hard, and will not want to change as often. At least that is the excuse, but we all know the truth, don't we.

When we made it to the place where the trees are, a man in his late sixties came out to greet us.

“Hi there, you must be Scott, I'm John, I emailed you about the trees.”

“Yes, good to meet you. I see the trees, I recognize them from the pictures. If you don't mind my asking, why get rid of such beautiful trees, they all still look in great condition, even the peach, which rarely grows well around here?”

“Getting a little on the old side I'm afraid to say, and am having a hard time keeping up to such a huge yard these days, so, I wanna sell and get a smaller place. I know your work, though I've never had the pleasure of having you do work for me, I've had several friends who've had work done by you, so, when I decided it was time to sell, I knew who to call to come get my prized trees. I know for a fact that the second this place is sold, that the bulldozers will be coming in and flattening everything in their path, and it'd be a shame to see these trees just go in a dump, like they surely will.”

“I see, well, I cannot thank you enough.”

“Nonsense, they're not gonna do me any good any more, so may as well give them to someone who can truly appreciate them, which I know you most certainly can and do. You're an incredible wood artist, there's no other word for what you do, and I know that these trees will take on a whole new life and enrich so many more lives as well. We both know what those bastards will do to these trees, they'll get chipped up and made into mulch. These trees that have fed countless families for dozens of years, no, they deserve to go to someone like you.”

“Thanks, I truly appreciate that. Well, my boys and I have a lot of work to do, so I suppose we should get started. Of course, standard question applies, any underground utilities in the area that you're aware of?”

“No, none at all over this side.”

“Excellent, and I just need you to sign this contract, saying that I'm taking your trees, that you and I are exchanging absolutely no money in the deal, and that should anything drastically wrong happen, neither is at fault. It of course also confirms that there are no known hazards in the area that I need to be aware of.”

“Smart man.”

“I try.” I laughed and handed it over.

He looked it over, reading it thoroughly, and then signed it. I went and put it into my truck, and then he went and sat on his front porch and watched as the boys and I got to work. Because the walnut trees are the largest, I want to take them first. I dropped the biggest of the two first, and then had to show the boys how to use chain saws safely, so that they can limb the trees. I have safety gear for them, only because I had foreseen the day that this would happen, so even though the boys had no idea what I had bought them when I had safety gear, they have it. I had also grabbed two smaller chainsaws for this very reason, so that the boys can switch back and forth.

The maximum length that I can safely haul on my trailer is just over six meters, which is usually far longer than I ever need it. The usable trunk on the largest walnut is just over ten, so I decide to just cut it roughly in half. As the boys limb it, as well I am having them break down all the large branches at the same time to easier to manage pieces, I go and drop the next tree. I managed to get all the trees dropped, on our first day, and then I got them all cut to decent lengths, some right to my maximum trailer length, most not, and then I helped the boys to limb it all.

By the time we were ready to call it a day, we had enough logs ready to load onto the trailer, but the walnut logs put me likely over my maximum weight capacity, and even my truck struggled on a couple of the hills heading home. I asked the boys to go in and make dinner, while I got these bad boys offloaded, and by the time I made it in from doing so, they have dinner ready, and they are stripped down to their pretty near leaking diapers. When I checked myself, I find that I have started leaking, but I do not care in the least, and sit down in my super saturated baby diaper and eat, making my pants and chair very wet, it was nice.

We all desperately need baths, so we hit the two bathrooms, and a couple per tub have as hot a bath as we can possibly stand. We had skipped lunch altogether, had had far too little to drink, and worked hard all day long, but we do have a lot to show for it as well. 

We pretty much all crashed into bed before our hair was even dry, not one of us played, we had diapered up nice and thick, had another nice big drink, and then crashed. There is simply no other word for it. 

It took us a total of five days to get all that work done, and my drying shed is about as full as it can possibly be now. We also have a shit load of firewood that we need to take care of. There is plenty of time for all that though, so we are not worried.

A couple days later, and we are all rested enough, we had had to rest a little more than we normally do, but I had gotten lots of work done still, Talon completed his statue, and Gavin and Lucas have also gotten lots done on their pieces and they too are looking really good. The few days after getting all the lumber, Talon showed Gavin and Lucas how he liked to do his schoolwork every day, and they and their horses also loved the closeness that this afforded them. We rode them each day too these past few days, which is also good.

I emailed the people that bought Talon's pieces and asked if we could bring them out tomorrow, and they responded back almost instantly saying that they would love that.

Now finally rested enough that we are not falling into bed, Talon and I have been keeping each other well drained these past couple nights, but tonight I want and need my baby inside me, so, as soon as we make it to our bedroom, I ask Talon to make baby diaper love to me, and he does so, and then he asks me to repay the favour, and I am only too willing to do so, and fill my baby up even more than he filled me up, and it is glorious.

When we delivered the statues, the people were ecstatic, and praised Talon so much that he could not stop blushing, and even tried to hide behind me, but I pushed him to the front and told him to thank them, helping him with what it had taken me years on my own to learn. Even still I am not great at receiving praise, it always feels fake to me, I always feel that people are just saying nice things to me to make themselves feel better, but that they really hate me. Call it a side effect of how I was raised, the boys feel the same, and so I am trying to teach them this, and am constantly trying to praise them and make them say thank you.

While in town, we make a few other stops, and then head home.

Even though we truly do not get winter, it had still been cold and wet a lot, and finally it slipped away, leading to spring, and to warmer weather, longer days, and more work in the yard. Talon had his baby brothers out in the garden with him a lot to get it prepared, and he had even quadrupled the size with my approval, which I gave quickly and easily, and they are planting a lot. Our first fruits and vegetables have also just started being ready in the greenhouse, and Talon was so happy that they are producing exceptionally well. He has been doing massive amounts of research though, so I knew that he would do well, and he did even better than that.

I have a feeling that the garden too will also produce incredibly well this year. He had asked for, and so I had bought a huge truck load of chicken shit as fertilizer, plus he bought something like twenty bags of each cow and sheep fertilizers, as well he mixed in at least two hundred kilograms of sawdust from my dust collector, since I never have anything other than wood in there, and by the time he was done tilling the field, it was the darkest brown I think I have ever seen it, and I always have really good soil, and always get great results from my garden.

Talon also bought a pretty decent sized sprinkler system for the garden with a timer on it, so that it would water the garden every morning at four am, unless it had rained enough. It is a pretty sophisticated system, and only waters as much as is needed, it measures everything, and then does the rest almost by itself. I had had no idea until the day Talon asked me to order it that any such thing even existed, but he had found it online and we ordered it.

At about the same time as the boys were doing all this, one of our neighbors passed away, and when his wife came and asked if we would take all their animals, Talon just looked to me and nodded, and I said okay. The only problem, they had twenty milking cows, thirty sheep, two horses, a dozen pigs, and thirty something laying hens. I had no idea what the hell we were going to do with that many animals, but, I guess, they are free. She also offered me the milking and cleaning stations for a couple cents on the dollar, as well a full sized barn that was a prefab unit that we would be able to take apart and move quite easily with the tractor I already have. Thankfully we are next door neighbors, and I really will not have to be on the road at all while moving all this.

When I asked Talon what the hell he just got us into, he grinned and said that he got us into a fully functioning ranch, and that he plans to sell a lot of what we produce, and that he and his baby brothers will take care of all that. I will help them, of course, but I do have a rather large and lucrative wood working company to run as well. The boys do love working in the shop with me lots, but I know that this is Talon's true passion, and he is teaching the other two a great deal, and they are both soaking it all up, and they are thinking of getting into other fields of agriculture now. 

Just as summer was starting, we added onto our ranch once again, only this time, a set of twin baby brothers, gay of course, ten years old, and hot in their soggy diapers. Their parents had been killed when they were just babies, and because of their bladder problems, they had been left to rot in the foster care system, no one wanted to adopt them. When they were found to be gay, though, that was it, they were bounced from one home to the next. I am not really sure how my name got brought up, or by whom, but it was the boys' social worker who called me and explained what was happening, and that she knew that I have taken boys just like the twins in the past, and that she would very much like to have me take them in, that I would be paid to do so and all. Of course, after only a week of them living with us, I told her to make it official, and I adopted them. 

Because the boys were wards of the system, she had it pushed through pretty much right away. Thankfully they had not come to us nearly as abused as the other boys and I had been, but bad enough in its own way too. No one should hate a child for who and what they love. They are very loving baby boys, and they love each other a great deal, and even though I suggested that maybe some day they should seek out their own boyfriends, they were both very much against this. Of course, I don't mind what they share, I think it is a beautiful thing, and from the way it sounds, the foster families have only known for a few months, but they have been together in that way for a few years. They do not remember when they started.

I have taken on a few more large projects, and every one of them has gone very well. The boys and I have gone and got a few more trees, and even though we really do not need them, I just cannot pass up walnut or cherry, it is just such beautiful wood. The boys are all doing exceptionally well on their schoolwork, and ace every test that they go in for, and the inspector calls and comes by once every couple to a few months, it is random, but at least he calls first. He is impressed with what the boys are learning though, above and beyond their schoolwork, and because they are supposed to learn other things, he always marks them with A's in these as well. In fact, he loves the baskets of fruits, vegetables, and eggs that he has left with a few times now.

Even though there are not a huge amount of people living in our area, when the boys set up a stand at the road to sell all our wares, it always sold out pretty much every day. They are not manning it though, they just have a secure collection box for people to drop their money, and everyone is using it properly, though I am certain that a few things go missing here and there, that is not a big deal to us. The boys are splitting all the income between them, and though they tried to give me some, I refused it, and said this is really all them, and that I do very little to earn that.

Talon has continued to teach the others, as well as learn more himself, about carving, and they are having a great deal of fun with that too, and even put their carvings out at the road, and very rarely does one take more than a week to sell. 

At the end of summer, when the garden was over flowing with produce, the boys picked and packed all that we could possibly keep, and then sold the rest, and it all sold out every day. We have tonnes in the freezers and canning room, which had been an unused storage room, but now pretty much stores hundreds of jars of canned fruits and vegetables, and now holds a second freezer. The boys learned how to do all this, and had done an amazing job at it. I had had no problem buying them everything they needed in order to do so, and they all did it together.

With all the staggered planting that Talon has done, and with as much as the greenhouse is producing, we still have far more every day than we can use, so I fully expect that we will have limited amounts of fresh produce every day for sale, but we also have at least a couple dozen eggs, and a few gallons of milk every day too, which, because our milking machine automatically pasteurizes the milk, we are allowed to sell. Of course, we ended up having to wire up a small fridge for out there, but that is okay.

Talon was just a little more than twelve when he finally gave me his first amazingly sweet load of cum, I had known it was coming for a while. He had been seeping precum for a few weeks, and he had gone through a rather nice growth spurt down there, and filled me up much nicer than he ever had before. So, one night, I worked him until I made him cum hard. I worked him with my mouth and fingers for nearly two hours, making him beg me to let him cum, and when finally he did, not only did he feed me his first load, but he passed out totally.

Still none of the boys are big, we are all still pretty small really, but they are all getting shockingly tough too, but, working on a ranch does tend to make boys much stronger than most. In the evenings, when we are in only our soggy baby diapers, seeing the boys with their well chiseled bodies relaxing is a sight to behold, a sight a gay baby boy diaper lover could never possibly get tired of seeing, I tell you now.

We ended up putting an addition onto the house, adding another three bedrooms, because I ended up finding a couple more boys within the next year after Talon turned twelve, and it was just as easy to add three rooms as one, but for the longest time, they slept in the living room, but that was okay. Barely a month after finishing it, though, we added another baby boy, and then a month later he found himself a hot little baby boyfriend. 

Over the years, I have added more and more boys to our ranch, and as ones moved out to go to university, I usually added another one or two to replace him. Talon did go to school, and while he was able to go to the local university, there were still days at a time when we hardly saw each other, but he did amazingly well, probably ten years worth of courses in only four years. Almost every other boy also went and did amazing things, and as the years went, any time there was property up for sale around me, they bought it, and I think by the time Talon and I were together for twenty years, we all owned something like a thousand acres, and are farming it hard. The boys are doing amazingly well with it. Talon of course does a huge amount of research and experiments with the plants, trying to find new ways to grow more, yet be every bit as nutritious, or even better, so that he could teach the world how to feed its people. He does very well, and at least once a month has to go on a business trip for a few days to a week to do talks at universities and other such places all over the world. He has also written three books on the subject, and they seem to be standard reading for virtually every farmer now, because for agriculture books, they have sold shockingly well.

I too now have as many as a dozen boys working with me at any given time, and we do even more amazing work than I have ever managed to do on my own. My teachings come through in their striving for and gaining perfection in every piece that they create. We do still do a huge amount of artwork; carving, decorative boxes, and all sorts of other things, and virtually every type of woodworking project people can come up with to hire us for. I used to only ship to within about a hundred kilometers of home, now I ship world wide. Clearly larger pieces cannot be shipped very far, at least easily, but that is okay, we do a huge amount of smaller items as well.

So, yeah, twenty years ago, I saw a boy in pain, and my life changed for the better just by asking him if he is okay. I cannot imagine how alone I would be right now had I not done so. I wonder if I would still just be hopping from boyfriend to boyfriend, from fuck to fuck, trying to find the closeness that I did not know how to get. Talon and I are still going strong, and even though we have had our disagreements, you know, we have never once had a fight, we both feel that we have had far too much negativity in our lives to give it to each other. We are always so good about talking to each other about our feelings, that we almost never have to worry about frustration building up, thus causing a fight.

Even though this is the end of our story, it is not the end of our tale, and I truly hope that it goes on for another twenty or forty years more. 

****Well, if you are still with me, thanks. I hope that you enjoyed this story, and if you did, email me at erich5748 at ymail.com, I would love to hear from you. This story, like many others, was inspired by a real boy that I saw. This one, no clue his name, but I had had to go to the bank after doing a woodworking job, just as I explained, and he was there, he was bent over, and seemed to be groaning. There were no adults around, even though it was pretty late in the day, so it was strange. When I finally stopped and asked him, he looked up, and that was when I saw that he was playing a video game, he had been bent over so that the glare from the lights above him would not blur his display I guess, and I am guessing the sounds he was making were from the playing of the game. I asked where his parents were, and he pointed behind himself into the bank, and I said, good, okay, have a good night, and that will likely be the last I ever see him again. Too bad, but I sure saw him in my dreams that night.

The very next day at work, I saw another boy, and his name was Talon, he too was cute, and his looks ended up being what I based Gavin on, but I loved that name, and the story pretty near wrote itself in my head the entire day I was at work. I managed to get all this written down in just a week, and I am sure that it will have taken me considerably longer to edit it.

Now, while I do woodworking on the side, amongst other things, sadly I do not believe that I am anywhere near this good yet, and though I would love nothing more than to quit my day job and do that full time, it is a very scary thing to do in an era when people don't care about quality craftsmanship, all they want is cheap. The clock that I mention though, a friend of mine, who is a much better woodworker than I ever will be, did do this exact piece, and for that amount of money, so I know it can be done, but, once more, I do not believe my skills are quite at that level yet. Anyway, just thought you'd like to know.

Also, another thing, the ranch is the ranch my grandma owned until she sold roughly twenty years ago now, she was a chicken farmer, and yes, she did have to hold people trying to get across the border, most of the police in town knew her by name, and her neighbors all had to do the same thing from time to time. I have to wonder how this would be received nowadays. So, not all is a lie, but sadly the parts I wish most were not, are. Thanks again for reading, see you on my next.****


End file.
